


Leisure Fusion

by rxinbxw_stxr



Category: Waanjai
Genre: Alpha Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree, Alpha Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Omega Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Omega Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Oral Sex, Past BrightGulf, Past Mew/Mild, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbxw_stxr/pseuds/rxinbxw_stxr
Summary: Kanawut Trapipattanapong, un omega de 25 años divorciado y con un hijo, encontró la oportunidad de trabajar como asistente del CEO de Suppasitoont; emocionado por el trabajo, busca escalar desde su puesto como asistente, impresionando a su jefe con su dedicación e interés, a pesar de ser estudiante de último año de universidad. Gulf se esfuerza lo más posible por lograr sus metas, siendo su hijo y carrera lo más importante para él en todo momento. Al menos hasta que se descubre a si mismo interesado en su jefe, desarrollando más que una simple admiración y respeto.Suppasit Jongcheveevat, alfa y CEO de Suppasitoont; un hombre que desde joven se ha visto centrado en mantener la revista que su familia se encargó de sacar adelante, sin preocuparse por conseguir a un compañero de vida o herederos, siempre concentrado en su trabajo. Eso hasta la aparición de Gulf, quien no solo es una cara bonita, sino que también alguien demasiado inteligente. Su asistente llega a poner su vida de cabeza, ganándose su interés sin siquiera quererlo.Gulf y Mew están interesados el uno por el otro, más prefieren ignorar esos sentimientos por algunos malos entendidos que se presentan entre ellos. ¿Conseguirán estar junto?
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que ha captado tu atención mi historia y no quiero entretenerte mucho, solamente tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.
> 
> Soy prácticamente nueva en el BL Tai, por lo qué hay cosas que no sé más trato de investigar lo más que pueda. Si tengo algún error, les agradecería que me corrigieran en comentarios o por privado, como gusten, más NO acepto sugerencias respecto a que hacer y que no en mi historia.
> 
> Esta historia es totalmente mía, ha salido de mi cabeza y he utilizado a Mew y Gulf junto a otros personajes para recrear mis ideas. La historia de trasfondo de los personajes principales y secundarios se irán explicando y revelando a medida que avancen los capítulos, pero estoy abierta a recibir preguntas, con gusto explicaré y contestaré sus dudas.
> 
> Habrá drama, humor y posible angust, también smut, más todo se irá mostrando a su tiempo, es una historia larga, así que se avanza a un ritmo no tan lento, pero tampoco tan rápido.
> 
> Breve explicación. La historia se centrará en Mew y Gulf, en la forma en la que manejan su vida. Mew siempre centrado en el trabajo y familia; Gulf en su trabajo, familia y estudios. Ninguno busca pareja por distintos motivos, mucho menos se toman un tiempo libre. Aquí verán como otros intentan que ambos se relajen y busquen la felicidad fuera del trabajo, que piensen más en sí mismos.
> 
> "Leisure Fusion" significa: fusión de ocio.   
> Ocio: tiempo libre dedicado a actividades que no son trabajo ni tareas domésticas.
> 
> El título de la historia (y revista) quiere dar a entender que la historia va a correr alrededor de que MewGulf necesitan un tiempo libre, salir del entorno laboral y doméstico, darse un tiempo para ellos (independiente si estén juntos o no).
> 
> Creo que es todo lo que necesitan saber. En los capítulos pondré estos que sean necesarios para entender la historia, sin más que decir, ¡disfruten la historia!

Miró por tercera vez en 20 minutos hacia afuera de la habitación, tenía una vista perfecta del pequeño niño de cabello ligeramente ondulado y de color caoba claro, jugando con un montón de  _ legos  _ en el tapete de la sala. Desde el pequeño estudio que tenía montado podía oír al niño hacer ruidos con su boca, hablando tantas cosas que Gulf no era capaz de procesar en esos momentos. Era de noche, por lo que habían unas cuantas luces prendidas en la casa: sala, comedor y estudio.

Observa por unos largos segundos al niño, soltando un suspiro cuando decidió apartar la mirada. Agradece que Jai sea lo suficientemente independiente para estar sólo y tranquilo un rato, hablando de un niño de 5 años, es una bendición que sea tan tranquilo. Aunque le encantaría unirse a su hijo, jugar por las noches es una costumbre para ellos, sobretodo desde que sólo son ellos dos en casa. 

¿Qué es lo que impide a Gulf ir a jugar con Jai? Bueno, las montañas de trabajos y tareas no se harán solas, eso es un hecho. En su escritorio tiene su laptop encendida, esa que tiene casi la misma edad de Jai, además de varios materiales: hojas de muchos colores, tijeras, pegamento, cartulina. Dios, quien viera a Gulf creería dos cosas: que es un profesor de primaria o que tiene una papelería en casa. La verdad es que la última opción se acerca más a la realidad, pero todos esos materiales son para sus trabajos manuales (carteles, maquetas, etc) que le dejan cada semana en la universidad. Y no, no está exagerando. Estudiar diseño gráfico tiene sus consecuencias.

Esta vez sacrifica su tiempo libre para terminar sus trabajos académicos, luego podrá prestar toda su atención a su hijo. 

Mientras se encuentra cortando unas imagénes recién impresas con un cutter, escucha como entra una llamada por  _ Skype _ , por lo que suelta una pequeña queja. No era necesario que levantara la mirada a la pantalla, tenía una idea de quién se podría tratar a esas horas de la noche. Si no fuera su madre, seguramente sería su hermana para preguntar por su estado.

Efectivamente, el nombre de Grace se iluminaba en la pantalla.

No tenía de otra más que responder.

—Hola Grace.

—¿Estás trabajando? ¿Es algo de la universidad o del trabajo? ¿Dónde está Jai? ¡Quiero ver a mi sobrino!

—¡Grace, Grace! Una pregunta a la vez —elevó un poco la voz. Ama a su hermana, pero no cuando levanta la voz de esa manera.

—Oh, no seas escandaloso. Anda, ¿Dónde está Jai? ¿Está durmiendo ya? 

—Está en la sala… Sabes que no me gusta que esté dentro del estudio, demasiadas cosas filosas —muy aparte de sus palabras, Kanawut sabía que su hermana le pediría ver a Jai, por lo que no tendría de otra que llamar al pequeño—. ¡Jai! Ven aquí, tía Grace quiere saludarte.

Jai no tardó nada en soltar un grito de felicidad, parándose lo más rápido que podía y corriendo hasta la habitación donde estaba Gulf, quien extendió los brazos para recibir al niño. Lo cargó, sentándolo sobre una de sus piernas para su comodidad. 

—¡Hola tía Grace! 

—¡Hola cariño! No te he visto en dos semanas y ya te veo más grande. 

En ese momento comenzaron con una breve plática. Jai es un niño bastante conversador, sobretodo cuando se trata de sus familiares más cercanos. Gulf escuchaba todo con atención, mientras sus ojos pasaban de su hermana a su hijo, y de su hijo a la agenda que había sobre el escritorio. Leía los pendientes en la oficina, corriendo con suerte de no tener nada muy pesado por hacer, tenía que realizar un par de llamadas, pero serían hechas hasta mañana. Pronto Kanawut se vio sumergido en lo escrito en la agenda, dejando de escuchar a las dos personas que hablan por la llamada.

Encontró que tenía un pendiente. No ha recibido respuesta a un reciente e-mail que envió en nombre de  _ Suppasitoont _ , compañía para la que trabaja. Se suponía que su jefe le llamaría ese día para hablar acerca de las aprobaciones de dos entrevistas y aún no obtenía siquiera un mensaje en respuesta. Trapipattanapong espera que la respuesta a las entrevistas ya estén en manos de su jefe, de lo contrario se retrasaría la sección de entrevistas de la revista y eso sólo implicaría más trabajo.

_ Debería llamar al señor Suppasit, quizás…  _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de palmadas en su mejilla izquierda. 

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gulf, te he llamado tres veces. ¿Qué tanto haces? 

Kanawut soltó un enorme suspiro, tallándose los ojos con la mano derecha, puesto que con la izquierda sostenía a Jai, cuidando que no cayera.

—Revisó unos pendientes del trabajo, debí recibir respuesta a unos correos,pero aún no tengo noticias de nada.

—¿Trabajo? Dios, ese Suppasit te lo deja todo a ti.

—No digas tonterías, soy su asistente personal, es obvio que debo encargarme de muchas cosas.

Gulf realmente no deseaba tener  _ esa _ conversación con Grace, no de nuevo. El tema de su trabajo es, sin lugar a dudas, el más tedioso, sin importar con quien hable. Nadie estaba de acuerdo en que trabaje, estudie y además la haga de papá divorciado. Ha recibido cientos de comentarios y “sugerencias” respecto a que debería dejar el trabajo, aceptar la ayuda de su ex-esposo para los pagos de sus dos últimos semestres y dedicar el resto de su tiempo a cuidar de su hijo y conseguir otro alfa.

Dios, ¿quién quiere un alfa? Gulf no. Ni un alfa, ni un beta. Nada. Él está bien así, los únicos alfas que necesita son a su padre y ex-esposo, no más. 

—¿No has pensado en... ?

—No dejaré el trabajo para irme de fiesta o quedarme todo el día en casa, Grace. Se los he dicho muchas veces, trabajar ahí es una buena oportunidad.

—Eres asistente de un alfa, no trabajas en el área de diseño —en el rostro de la mayor se veía un ligero cansancio—. No quiero ser pesimista, tienes un gran talento en el área en la que quieres desempeñarte, pero recuerda que eres joven, tienes un hijo y… 

—Y un lazo roto. Un omega sin alfa y eso es lo de menos para mi, pero otros omegas y por supuesto muchos alfas me verán como algo inservible. Y no, eso no me impide nada, pero realmente no estoy interesado en encontrar una pareja. Tener un alfa implicaría modificar el entorno de Jai, que tenga que acostumbrarse y que un extraño invada nuestro territorio. Grace, los alfas no son receptivos cuando se trata de criar a un cachorro de otro alfa y no dejare a Jai de lado sólo porque crees que me siento solo en la cama algunas noches de la semana. Estoy bien con mi vida.

Por medio de la pantalla, Kanawut pudo ver como Nattarika ponía los ojos en blanco y se jalaba el cabello en señal de desesperación. Ambos son tan tercos, que hablar de temas que saben que generan una discusión es malditamente difícil. Ninguno tiene remedio, por lo que es mejor dejar ese tema en paz. 

—No quiero que busques un alfa, quiero que vuelvas a salir con tus amigos y convivir con la familia… Estás dejando de disfrutar la vida. 

—Disfruto la vida. Cuidando de Jai, saliendo adelante por cuenta propia. 

Parecía que la conversación iba a terminar, hasta que el teléfono de Gulf comenzó a sonar. Le resultó extraño, era algo tarde y solamente su familia habla tan tarde, inmediatamente lo tomó de un costado de la computadora, notando el nombre iluminado de su jefe. Definitivamente era la llamada que esperaba.

—Grace, tengo que colgar.

—Mh, está bien… Hablaremos mañana, por favor no te desveles.

_ No prometo nada.  _

Grace fue la que colgó, tras mandarle un beso a Jai, que seguía sentado sobre la pierna de Gulf. Inmediatamente después de que la llamara finalizara, Gulf le indicó a Jai que fuera a la sala, para después contestar a la llamada de su jefe.

—¿Hola, señor Suppasit? 

— _ Mew, sólo Mew. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, Gulf? _

El nombrado soltó una risa nerviosa, sintiéndose avergonzado por el pequeño regaño que recibió tan sólo y contestó la llamada. La educación de Kanawut no le permitía “tutear” a su jefe.

—Lo lamento… ¿Qué se le ofrece? Nunca llama tan tarde

* * *

Sostenía el vaso sobre la mesa, moviendo suavemente el contenido con movimientos circulares. Entre pequeños lapsos de tiempo se llevaba el cristal a los labios, bebiendo poco a poco el contenido, sin molestarse en separar los ojos de su computadora. No sabe qué hora es, solamente que lleva alrededor de dos horas sentado detrás del escritorio recibiendo correos, respondiendo estos y revisando que todo estuviera bien en la administración de todas la áreas de la empresa. Todo el trabajo que se acumulaba debido a que están en la última semana del mes le está provocando un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Estiró el cuerpo aún sentado en la cómoda silla, sintiendo los tensos músculos de su espalda doler y un par de huesos tronar. Mierda, le encanta esa sensación. 

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a uno de sus amigos más cercanos entrar como si estuviera en su casa. Debe hablar con la recepción para que le prohiban la entrada a su piso luego de las 8:00PM. 

Suppasit Jongcheveevat, CEO de Suppasitoont suelta una maldición cuando observa a  Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun entrar muy quitado de la pena, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mostrando una expresión de pocos amigos. Llega vistiendo de forma informal, por lo que Mew supuso la razón por la que Kao se encuentra esa noche ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Trabajando, es obvio.

—Habíamos quedado que iríamos a un bar hoy, ¡llevo una hora esperando que respondas mis mensajes! —exclama Kao, caminando hasta el escritorio donde golpeó con sus palmas con fuerza—. Aceptaría que canceles la salida por algo importante, como algún omega con el que fueras a verte, pero esto es inaceptable amigo.

Suppasit gruñe por las palabras de Kao, puesto que el tema que está por tocar no es de su agrado. Otra vez con lo mismo, quejas respecto a cómo está llevando su vida desde hace más de 5 años, ¿acaso no se cansan del tema? 

—¿No tienes redacciones que corregir? Estoy ocupado.

Nappakao además de ser amigo de Suppasit, también es su editor en el jefe de la revista. Mew sabe que Kao le ha entregado todo su trabajo a tiempo, pero aún así prefiere desviar el tema a cualquier otro.

—Sabes que todo mi trabajo está hecho, el viernes en la junta recibirás todo en perfecto orden. De seguro tu asistente te lo dijo —su expresión de fastidio cambió drásticamente, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta. Se paró derecho frente al escritorio y comenzó a rodearlo lentamente, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Mew—. Hablando de él, ¿Cómo está el chico? ¿No ha preguntado por mi?

Los hombros de Jongcheveevat se tensaron en el segundo que Dechaphatthanakun lo tomó de estos. Ese tono que emplea es molesto, tan molesto que a Mew le dan ganas de golpearlo.

—Mi asistente no tiene porqué preguntar por ti.

—“Mi asistente”, alguien está siendo posesivo —Kao palmeó de forma un poco ruda los hombros de Mew, apartándose con una sonrisa divertida—. El chico no deja de mirarte con ojos ilusionados Mew, ¿debería hacer algo? Has dicho que no te interesa, podría ser mi oportunidad de sentar cabeza y así hacemos que Gulf deje de hacerse ilusiones.

Un gruñido se escapa de Mew, no es uno bajo fácil de ignorar, es uno fuerte, un gruñido de su alfa interior. 

—No digas estupideces si no quieres que te saque a patadas de mi casa. 

—¡Oh, diablos! Mild me advirtió que no tocara el tema de Gulf, pero no creí que reaccionaras así. 

—¿Qué te ha dicho Mild? —cuestionó inmediatamente, alzando las cejas y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Antes de que Kao fuera capaz de responder, su teléfono sonó a la par de la computadora de Mew. Un correo entrante que estaba dirigido a ambos. Aquel e-mail era una respuesta que han estado esperando todo el día, debido a que dos entrevista de último minuto estuvieron por ser canceladas por un descontento de los entrevistados. 

—¿Estás leyendo esto? 

—Sí —respondió rápidamente, tomando su teléfono del escritorio al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Nappakao lo observó con atención, mirándolo teclear en la pantalla táctil del móvil y cuando iba a preguntar, Suppasit se pegó el móvil a la oreja.

A Kao no se le hizo difícil sospechar a quién le estaba llamando.

—Mew, sólo Mew. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, Gulf? 

La sonrisa que se asomó por el rostro de Mew fue jodidamente brillante, su tono de voz fue mucho más suave que cuando le habló a Kao. Eso causó una sonrisa bastante divertida en Kao, más no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo observó.

—Sé que es tarde, perdón por llamar a esta hora —se disculpó antes de continuar. Había comenzado a caminar a paso lento por la oficina—. Recibí la respuesta acerca de las entrevistas, han aprobado que salgan en la revista. Así que necesitaba hablar contigo, tenemos una semana atareada; necesito que abras un espacio en la agenda para la próxima semana, debe haber un espacio libre y cuando lo encuentres agenda una reunión con el representante Saint Suppapong y Saint. 

— _ Está bien, se… Mew. Está bien, deme unos minutos para revisar la agenda y le envió un mensaje para que me confirme si le parece el día y hora.  _

—No te preocupes, mañana hablaremos del tema con calma —una risa se escapó de Mew, y esta vez causó que Kao se le escape una risa alta. Gracias a esto, Suppasit se paró erguido, mirando de reojo a Kao que no podía parar de reír por la expresión que tenía su amigo—. Em, bueno, hablamos mañana en la oficina. 

— _ Descanse señor Suppasit  _ —aquello se le había escapado al omega, eso lo notó al alfa por la disculpa que soltó después.

—Igualmente Gulf, no te desveles.

Tras colgar, guardó el móvil dentro del bolsillo. Relajó el rostro, tratando de dejar de sonreír antes de girar a ver a Noppakao, quien se notaba de lo más divertido.

—¿Cuál es la risa?

—¡Nada, nada! —exclamó, subiendo ambas manos en señal de rendición—. En vista que no saldrás de aquí hoy, me largo al bar, porque aún es temprano.

En menos de cinco minutos, Kao se despidió de Mew con tranquilidad, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, pero sin decir nada fuera de lugar. Eso lo agradeció Mew, puesto que realmente no quería discutir más con el otro alfa, mucho menos si el tema de conversación iba correr alrededor de su vida privada o de su asistente personal.

Miró su reloj que marcaba las 11:30PM. Definitivamente era hora de ir a dormir, porque sabía que, si volvía a sentarse detrás de la computadora, estaría hasta deshoras de la madrugada trabajando y eso lo pondría de mala en la mañana. Apagó el computador y tomó el vaso que contenía un poco de whisky y salió de ahí. 

Sin más se dirigió a su habitación, terminando en el transcurso el poco de alcohol que tenía. Se sentó con la cama, dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, procediendo a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta. Y en ese transcurso de tiempo, mientras se desvestía, pensaba en lo que sus amigos y familiares le decían.  _ Debes relajarte Mew, toma un poco de tiempo para ti. Busca pareja, sal con tus amigos.  _ Detesta eso, que traten de convencerlo de hacer cosas que, evidentemente, no quiere. Lleva tres años soltero y más de cinco enfocándose en su trabajo, su empresa.

No necesita pareja, tiene a su familia. ¿Tiempo libre? Definitivamente no. 

Suppasit Jongcheveevat está bien con su elección de vida, no necesita más de lo que tiene.


	2. Capítulo Uno

—Cariño, termina todo tu desayuno, papá llegará pronto por ti —intenta sonar lo más amable y tranquilo posible, escondiendo la desesperación en su voz, porque gritarle a su hijo de 5 años no es una opción viable, no cuando este no tiene la culpa de que sea tan malditamente tarde para Gulf.

Las mañanas suelen ser tranquilas para algunos y un completo desastre para otros, quizás todo depende de la hora en la que despiertes y el número de actividades que tienes pendientes por hacer. En su caso, la mañana de Gulf está siendo un desastre total. El mantenimiento mantenido despierto hasta tarde terminando uno de los proyectos más importantes que debe entregar el fin de semana es la razón principal por la que su día iniciaba con el pie izquierdo, pero seguir aplazando el dichoso proyecto sería aún peor; descuidar las calificaciones no es algo que permanezca en sus planos. Ni hoy, ni nunca.

Va de un lado a otro en la casa, buscando lo necesario para el trabajo, así como las pertenencias de su pequeño, Jai, quien está sentado en la mesa comiendo aquel sándwich que Gulf logró preparar en tiempo récord. Tiene la suerte que la casa sea de un solo piso, con las habitaciones más cerca, además de que la idea de subir y bajar escaleras como un loco no resulta nada atractivo. Dejando de lado el tiempo y cansancio que se ahorra por no tener que subir a otro piso, también está la ventaja de poder vigilar a su pequeño hijo y cuidar que esté se mantenga seguro. Y no, Kanawut Trapipattanapong no es un omega sobreprotector con su cachorro, más bien su cachorro es demasiado hiperactivo en las mañanas —ya cualquier otra hora del día— como para dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

En esos momentos, Gulf casi tropieza con la alfombra de la sala, cuando se disponía a tomar su chaqueta de mezclilla del sofá. Murmura un sin fin de malas palabras, esperando que su hijo no lo escuche. Al obtener la prenda, regresa rápido hasta el comedor para ver si Jai por fin terminaba su desayuno. Ver al pequeño castaño darle una última mordida al pan hizo sentir mal a Gulf; eso no era suficiente desayuno para su hijo, y la pregunta del niño es suficiente para confirmarlo.

—Papi, ¿puedo tener un vaso de leche? —mira con sus grandes ojos hacia Gulf, quien frunce el ceño con preocupación.

Mira el reloj sobre su muñeca, ¿en qué momento se hizo tan tarde? Estaba por dirigirse a la cocina por lo que su hijo pedía, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. 

Ambos saben inmediatamente de quién se trata, Gulf por la hora, Jai por instinto. Cambia su rumbo hacia la puerta principal, siendo perseguido por el infante que trataba de ir lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten, mientras que el omega toma ventaja de sus largas piernas para llegar y abrir lo más rápido posible.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —exclamó relajando un poco sus hombros, al tiempo que se apartaba de la entrada para dejar entrar al hombre parado frente a él. Este se agachó antes de entrar por la puerta, tomando al niño en brazos con entusiasmo—. La casa está hecha un desastre, perdón. Jai acaba de desayunar, aunque no fue mucho, así que si puedes darle algo más te lo agradecería mucho. Nada de dulces, sabes como se pone cuando come mucha azúcar… —las palabras salían por si solas de la boca de Gulf. Eso ocurre cada que Kanawut está nervioso o va demasiado apurado.

Y mientras Gulf sigue hablando, el otro habla en voz baja con Jai; seguramente prometiendo que le compraría un helado tan sólo se despidan de Gulf. 

Kanawut camina para tomar su chaqueta y colocarla de forma correcta, pasándose las manos por el cabello en un intento por acomodarlo de la mejor manera. Toma todas las cosas que necesita, llenando sus manos con carpetas, un maletín con aún más papeles, las llaves de la casa y su celular. Todo eso lo hace sin dejar de indicarle al recién llegado lo que debe hacer con el niño.

Cuando voltea nuevamente hacia los otros dos, se da cuenta de que no está siendo escuchado en lo más mínimo. 

—¿Bright, me estás escuchando?

Bright fue atrapado haciendo caras graciosas a Jai, quien fue sentado sobre la mesa por su padre. Ante la llamada de atención de Gulf, Vachirawit se paró de forma correcta, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios y una mirada divertida, escuchar al omega hablar sin parar siempre le ha causado ligera gracia y no porque Gulf fuera una burla.

—Gulf, sé que necesita Jai, no tienes que dar un discurso o un manual de instrucciones —tomó con cuidado al infante, bajándolo de la mesa—. Ve por tus zapatos, nos iremos en un rato —revuelve suavemente el cabello de Jai, antes de que este corra a su habitación. Sus ojos siguen al niño hasta que este se pierde detrás de la puerta abierta, vuelve su mirada a Gulf, que se ha parado justo frente a él con una mirada de desesperación.

Vachirawit Chivaaree, ex-esposo de Gulf. Bright viste un traje negro a la medida, con una camisa blanca bien fajada, una corbata color azul marina y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados. Un alfa de cabello castaño oscuro, que desprende un delicioso aroma a café y con su atractivo cautiva a cualquiera. Las personas más cercanas a Gulf muchas veces le preguntaron sus razones para dejar a ese alfa, tan bueno y considerado… Bueno, esa es otra historia.

—Tienes que relajarte.

—Por Dios, Bright. ¿Relajarme? La junta que se supone sería a las 11:00 se ha adelantado hora y media, voy malditamente tarde al trabajo, todo porque ocupe la noche para terminar un proyecto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estoy seguro que tú también, así que me disculpo por hacerte venir a última hora, trataré de desocuparme temprano y recoger a Jai lo más pronto posible después del trabajo. 

En este punto de la conversación (más bien del discurso de Gulf), Bright tomó por los hombros de Gulf, dándole una pequeña sacudida para que dejara de hablar y pusiera atención. Porque cuando Kanawut se pone así, deja de escuchar a todos los que lo rodean.

—¡Gulf! Escúchame con atención: mantén la calma. Número uno, puedo cuidar a Jai el tiempo que sea necesario, no es molestia. Dios, es mi hijo también. Y número dos, ¿Al menos te estás escuchando? No puedes pasar por Jai, por dos razones: te queda demasiado lejos del trabajo y tu auto está averiado. ¿Esperas tomar una mototaxi de tu trabajo al mío y después otro transporte hasta aquí? 

Aunque no le guste mucho admitirlo, Bright tiene la razón. Soltó un pesado suspiro, relajando sus hombros tan sólo un poco, pensando que ahora tenía otra preocupación en mente. Maldice el momento en que su auto se averió, ahora tiene que coger una mototaxi al trabajo y Dios sabe cuánto le cobrarán hasta el centro de la ciudad. 

—Iré por ti después de que salgas del trabajo y te traeré a casa junto a Jai, ¿ok?

—No es necesario, puedes sólo traer a Jai a casa, yo… 

—No quiero peros, es más, sube tus cosas al auto, te llevaré al trabajo.

—¡Qué, no! 

—Vas tarde Gulf, ¿en serio prefieres esperar el transporte y atrasarte aún más para llegar al trabajo? 

Bright corre con la suerte que, desde que conoce a Gulf, de cuando eran amigos y antes de tener otro tipo de relación, siempre ha logrado convencerlo fácilmente. Esta vez, en lugar de obtener una respuesta negativa o excusas tontas, lo único que Vachirawit recibió de parte de su ex-esposo fue un suspiro en rendición.

En el momento que Jai salió del cuarto con sus zapatos puestos y una pequeña mochila sobre su espalda, Gulf tomó de la mano al infante, tomando camino hacia la puerta principal. Batalló un poco debido a todas las cosas que llevaba consigo, al menos hasta que Bright se apresuró a ayudarlo a cargar el montón de carpetas y agenda de Gulf. 

A la hora de subir al auto, las cosas de Gulf se colocaron en los asientos traseros del auto de Vachirawit, lo más lejos de la silla de seguridad donde Kanawut se encargó de colocar a Jai, quien se mantenía totalmente quieto y mirando con total atención al omega. Cuando Gulf se dio cuenta en la mirada atenta de su pequeño, le devolvió la mirada, al tiempo que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. En el momento que Gulf ajustó el cinturón alrededor de Jai, este levantó sus manos hasta alcanzar el rostro de su papá, tirando suavemente de este hasta lograr dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Gulf. Por su parte, el omega sonrió de par en par y no dudó ni un solo segundo en devolver el beso repetidas veces, dejando unos cuantos en las suaves y regordetas mejillas, uno en la punta de la nariz y el último en la frente del infante.

Después de aquel dulce momento cerró la puerta trasera con cuidado, para luego entrar en el asiento del copiloto. Bright ya se encontraba sentado detrás del volante, con el cinturón ajustado, también ha encendido el auto. Vachirawit está mandando mensajes en espera de que Gulf se coloque de forma correcta el cinturón de seguridad; se puede notar claramente que no es por asuntos de trabajo, todo por la cálida sonrisa que le dedica a la pantalla del móvil. 

—Así que, ¿cómo está Win? 

Bright comenzó a reír con un poco de nervios, dejó el teléfono de lado y arrancó el auto. El tema de su nueva pareja es el favorito de Gulf, todo por las reacciones del alfa. El castaño no asimila la idea de que Gulf quiera conocer a su actual pareja; Dios, son ex esposos, vaya que es extraño.

El camino a las oficinas de _Suppasitoont_ fue tranquilo, Kanawut estuvo mucho más calmado, el hecho de que Vachirawit lo lleve hasta el trabajo es un golpe de suerte en esa desastrosa mañana. Entre pláticas, llamadas y una que otra discusión llegaron a su destino. El auto se detuvo justo frente al enorme edificio en el centro de la ciudad, colocando las intermitentes para bajar junto a Gulf, con tal de ayudarlo a bajar todas las cosas que lleva el Omega consigo ese día. 

—Gracias por traerme, te debo una.

—Solo invitame cenar la próxima vez que hagas _Guay Tiew Moo*_ y seré tu chofer de tiempo completo. 

Gulf soltó una leve risa, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a Bright—. No me tientes —tras decir eso, se despidió desde afuera de Jai, quien agitó con mucha energía la mano frente a la ventana. El omega lanzó un par de besos hacia su cachorro, sonriendo de par en par cada que el pequeño repetía sus acciones. Volvió a mirar a Bright y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a dejar un beso de despedida en la mejilla de este. _Viejas costumbres que no se olvidan_ —. No le des dulces a Jai.

—¿Es una sugerencia? —preguntó con tono juguetón, mientras observaba a Gulf alejarse a paso algo apurado.

—¡Es una advertencia!

Con eso último Vachirawit soltó una carcajada, ingresando al auto para partir del lugar.

[...]

No hay que destacar el hecho de que Gulf entró con toda prisa a las instalaciones del edificio, tropezando con varias personas en su camino al elevador. Escuchó uno que otro saludo por parte de los trabajadores de otras secciones de la revista y de la bonita recepcionista, siempre sonriendo y siendo de lo más amable. Él apenas pudo corresponder a un par de saludos, inclinando su cabeza cuando pasó junto al director en jefe de la revista. Puede que no sea su jefe directo, pero procura siempre mostrar respeto a las cabecillas de abajo de su jefe.

Logró que alguien parara el elevador para él, agradeció más de una vez y soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio, picando el botón que indicaba que iba al último piso. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si no entraba en el elevador? Dios, subir más de 50 pisos sería una jodida mierda.

—Alguien va tarde —una suave y cantarina voz lo hizo brincar, inmediatamente giró para mirar de quien se trataba—. Nunca llegas tarde, menos cuando hay una junta importante.

—Me quedé despierto hasta tarde terminando un proyecto. Desperté con el mensaje de que la reunión se adelantaba hora y media, ya te imaginarás cómo resultó todo después de eso.

—Tu casa debe estar de cabeza. 

—Ni lo imaginas, War.

War se limitó a reír, negando con la cabeza por todo lo que Gulf le contaba. Wanarat Ratsameerat es un par de años mayor que él, trabaja en la parte de diseño de la revista, siendo el principal diseñador gráfico; no es una coincidencia que Kanawut se acercara tanto a él, como estudiante de diseño gráfico se vio muy emocionado por el puesto que War tiene en la revista. Tanto Gulf cómo War dejaron de lado sus personalidades tímidas y lograron formar una amistad en tan poco tiempo (los dos meses que Gulf lleva trabajando ahí).

Gracias a que sólo habían 4 personas en el elevador (además de Gulf), no fue nada tardado llegar a su destino. Tanto él como War bajaron en el mismo piso, aquel en donde habían tan sólo unas pocas oficinas y dos salas de juntas bastante grandes; Wanarat ayudó a Kanawut con las cosas, ya que War no llevaba más que una enorme carpeta con los diseños que propondría ese día en la junta. Hay que destacar que Gulf moría de ganas por ver aquella carpeta, más se contuvo en su totalidad; en pocos minutos podría oír la presentación, no debe preocuparse.

—¿Pongo esto en tu escritorio o... ?

—Ahí está bien, tengo que revisar un par de cosas antes de… 

— _¿Gulf? Si eres tú, por favor pasa a la oficina. ¡Es tarde!_

—… hablar con el jefe.

War se mordió los labios para no reír por la reacción que tuvo Gulf, ante el llamado que provenía de dentro de la gran oficina principal. Oh, el señor Suppasit debe estar enojado. El más bajo, que retuvo su risa con éxito, levantó sus pulgares frente a Kanawut, deseándole suerte en un susurro para después irse de ahí. 

Por su parte, Kanawut se encogió en el lugar donde se encuentra de pie, soltando un suspiro de lo más nervioso. El tono que su jefe está ocupando no era muy agradable, ¡y no es que le tuviera miedo! El señor Suppasit es de lo más agradable con Kanawut, más tiene algunos momentos en lo que, sin necesidad de usar su **voz de mando,** hacia temblar todo el edificio. Con pasos nerviosos se apresuró a entrar en la oficina, tomando únicamente la enorme agenda. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta, recibiendo una respuesta positiva para que pudiera entrar a la oficina. 

Dio un pequeño tropiezo cuando pasó por el marco de la puerta, murmuró una maldición con voz muy baja, mirando a todos lados en la oficina. Corre con la suerte de que sólo esté Suppasit en la oficina y no alguna otra persona. 

Suppasit Jongcheveevat, CEO de Suppasitoont, actual dueño de la revista _Leisure Fusion_. Alfa de cuna alta, soltero codiciado de Bangkok. Un sueño hecho realidad, si le preguntan a cualquiera, tanto omegas, betas y algunos alfas están de acuerdo con que ese era un gran partido. Gulf es parte de la lista de omegas que aprecian la belleza de su jefe, pero prefiere no decir nada al respecto.

—Por un momento creí que no llegarías a la junta.

—Lo lamento, tuve un par de inconvenientes para salir de casa.

Parado junto a un gran escritorio de madera se encuentra Mew, hojeando el contenido de una carpeta negra. Tiene el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado sobre el escritorio, mientras anota algunas cosas en las hojas dentro de la carpeta. Gulf se acerca a paso rápido, colocándose junto a su jefe con intención de ver que es lo que se encuentra haciendo, ya que pocas veces lo encuentra anotando cosas a lápiz y papel; eso normalmente es cosa de Gulf.

—No te disculpes, lo importante es que estás aquí. Las carpetas con la información de todo lo que se está contemplado para la revista de este mes están listas o al menos eso me dijeron, necesito que las revises y luego las lleves a la sala de juntas. Ya sabes el procedimiento, ¿cierto? 

Suppasit miró por primera vez a Kanawut, primeramente mirándolo directo a los ojos, para después darle un vistazo más completo de forma ligeramente disimulada. Relajó un poco su dura expresión, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina a Gulf. Acercó su mano hasta tocar ligeramente la tela de la chaqueta de mezclilla que Gulf llevaba.

—Bonita chaqueta —habla con voz calmada, sin apartar los ojos de la prenda, notando una pequeña mancha en la parte del pecho de la prenda—. Aunque está un poco sucia.

—¿En serio? —hasta ese momento se había mantenido mirando el atractivo rostro de Jongcheveevat, pero ese comentario lo hizo bajar la mirada. Jaló de la tela hasta encontrar la mancha y efectivamente, tenía una mancha de lo que parecía ser pintura roja. _Oh, Jai._ El niño había estado hace dos días pintando con los nuevos pinceles que Bright le había comprado, así que no es una sorpresa que esté manchado de pintura—. Diablos, no creo que salga… —bufó tras tratar de raspar la pintura seca de la tela.

Escuchó reír a Suppasit, sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamientos, que eran de los posibles detergentes que podría ocupar para tratar de sacar la mancha. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, que suerte la suya de ser tan alto, así no tiene que levantar la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Mew.

Están cerca, no de forma invasiva, pero se encuentran bastante cerca. No es molesta esa cercanía, Mew es un jefe bueno y respetuoso, nunca acercándose más de lo debido, ni haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar. Un alfa parecido a Bright. 

Gulf sonríe de lado, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Tendré que lavarla luego —dando un paso hacia atrás, hizo un par de movimientos con los brazos para sacarse la chaqueta—. Revisaré las carpetas en mi escritorio, le avisaré cualquier cosa, señor Suppasit. 

Mew abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo, más dudó demasiado, por lo que prefirió mantenerse callado. Hizo un ademán con la mano, señalándole a Gulf que podía irse a hacer su trabajo. No podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no cuando faltaban menos de media hora para la junta.

* * *

En el instante en que se quedó solo, no hizo más que relajar los hombros y pasarse una mano por el cuello en señal de estrés. La última semana ha sido la más pesada del mes, sobre todo por el problema con la entrevista de Suppapong, aunque ese problema está por arreglarse en un par de días, cuando tenga una reunión con él. Además de ese tema, tenía un par de problemas con algunos de sus empleados de grandes puestos, aunque el problema sea que en realidad no sólo son empleados, sino que también son amigos. ¿En qué momento se complicó tanto ser el jefe?

Lleva estresado desde temprano, el tener que adelantar sus reuniones de hoy fue de lo más horrible; que Gulf no estuviera en oficina desde más temprano también fue un castigo. Su joven asistente, que aunque llevara poco tiempo trabajando para él, era la única persona que lograba aminorar la carga de trabajo. Ahora que Kanawut está en el mismo edificio que él, el peso sobre sus hombros sería menor. 

Mew caminó hasta el largo sillón en forma de L que tenía con vista hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina. Tomando asiento sobre el cómodo sillón negro, con los ojos puestos sobre el cielo azul, lleno de esponjosas nubes. Le gustaba esa vista, era agradable y le causaba una gran paz el sólo mirar por esa ventana. Agradece el buen gusto del diseñador que contrató cuando remodeló la oficina. 

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, girando hacia la pared que separa la oficina del resto del lugar. Justo detrás de esa pared está el escritorio de Gulf, que debe estar con la nariz hundida en las carpetas de la junta. No, Suppasit no abusa de su poder sobre Kanawut, sabe que el chico puede aguantar las tareas que le da, Gulf lo ha demostrado desde que inició a trabajar. Si no fuera así, Mew no hubiera contratado a un aún estudiante universitario. 

_Le daré unos días libres la próxima semana, por el esfuerzo que está haciendo._ De seguro Gulf le agradecerá tener tiempo libre para los trabajos universitarios que debe tener pendientes. El propio Jongcheveevat supo lo que es trabajar y estudiar su carrera a la vez, y es consciente de lo pesado que se vuelven los trabajos de últimos semestres.

Miró la hora en el reloj que adorna su muñeca, faltan menos de diez minutos para dar inicio a la junta, por lo que opta por ponerse de pie, caminando hacia el baño al final de su oficina, todo para verificar que todo esté en orden con su apariencia; últimamente ha estado desvelándose, de seguro debe tener las ojeras bastante marcadas en el rostro. Cuando su madre lo vea, seguramente se lo reprenderá. 

Tardó unos pocos minutos en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta mientras revisaba su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Pasó su dedo medio bajo su ojo derecho, dejando una caricia sobre dónde comenzaba a notarse una sombra gris. Sin dejar de mirar su reflejo, toma del costado izquierdo del lavabo la loción que siempre mantiene en su oficina, colocándose un poco de esta sobre el cuello y pecho, cubriendo su _aroma natural_ como acostumbra hacer cuando tiene juntas con su personal, todo para evitar molestias. Era una norma que tanto él como sus empleados deben cumplir, cubrir sus aromas para evitar escenarios problemáticos en algún futuro. 

Al regresar al centro de su oficina, alcanza a escuchar la voz de Kao, quien se oye bastante animado hablando con el asistente de Mew. Este último se aproxima lo más pronto a la pared que lo separa de los otros, escuchando ese típico tono coqueto que Noppakao utiliza desde que Suppasit lo conoce. Aunque parece que el editor trata de hablar en voz baja, Mew escucha con claridad lo que habla. 

_—¿Cómo te ha tratado hoy? Escuché que llegaste tarde, de seguro Mew se estaba volviendo loco sin ti, Gulf._

_—Está exagerando, el señor Suppasit estaba bastante tranquilo cuando llegué._

_—¿No te regañó?_

_—Para nada, creí que lo haría. Después de todo debo estar aquí antes de que él llegue, así que quizás debí recibir un regaño._

Kao suelta una risa leve, el CEO puede imaginar la postura que Noppakao debe tener en esos momentos; inclinado sobre el escritorio de Gulf, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie de cristal y sin dejar de mirar al omega. Oh, mierda. 

_—No creo que se atreva a regañarte, y si eso pasa, avísame y haré que…_

Antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar, Mew abrió la puerta de la oficina de par en par, saliendo mientras se ajustaba la corbata alrededor del cuello. Sus ojos estaban sobre las dos personas que charlaban. Estuvo en lo correcto al pensar la postura que Kao tenía, prácticamente inclinado sobre el escritorio, con Gulf sentado detrás de la torre de carpetas negras. Este último dio un brinco por la forma en que Suppasit abrió la puerta. 

—Kao, la sala de juntas está por allá —señala la puerta a unos cuantos metros de ellos—, te agradecería que dejes de distraer a mi asistente. 

—No se preocupe, he terminado con la revisión de las carpetas —Kanawut estaba haciendo un ademán para ponerse de pie—. Será mejor que las lleve a la sala de juntas, algunas personas ya se encuentran ahí. 

Tanto Suppasit como Noppakao observan a Gulf ponerse de pie, tomando las carpetas lo más rápido posible y yéndose a paso veloz a la sala de juntas. Mew, que atrapa a Kao mirando a Gulf sin perderse detalle, golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza del editor, ganándose una fuerte carcajada de su parte. No hace falta decir que a Kao le encanta poner de malas a Mew, sobretodo cuando se trata de Gulf. 

—Relájate hombre, sólo conversaba con él.

—Cállate y apresúrate. 

Tras decir eso, Jongcheveevat se encamina a la sala, teniendo un aspecto tenso y algo molesto. Si alguien que no es cercano a él lo llega a ver con esa postura, de seguro pensará que su estado de ánimo es gracias a la junta, pero Dechaphatthanakun conoce bien a su amigo. 

Kao vuelve a reír, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se apresura en alcanzar a Mew. Después de todo era hora de trabajar, los juegos podría dejarlos para más tarde. 

[...] 

La reunión de esa mañana había salido de maravilla, eso es algo que no se puede negar, todos los jefes de las distintas áreas estuvieron increíbles, Suppasit estaba sumamente orgulloso de que su personal supiera cómo dejarlo totalmente complacido cuando se trata de la revista: el diseño, los temas, la publicidad de otras marcas. Toda la revista es digna de permanecer entre las tres revistas más vendidas de Tailandia y eso se lo debe a su personal. 

La plática respecto a la nueva temporada fue puesta sobre la mesa, todo lo que amerita y el posible cambio de diseño en la portada de la revista. Ese era el tema que más le interesaba. Dentro de unos meses será el aniversario de la empresa y de la revista misma, por lo que se aproxima un gran evento que debe impactar a los medios de comunicación, las otras grandes revistas y empresas que son rivales de _Suppasitoont._ El área de diseño le entregó varios borradores de lo que podría ser la imagen de la revista dentro de varios meses, todo por el aniversario, así que tendría que revisarlos con tiempo y así poder elegir o mandar a que vuelvan a diseñar. 

Y como siempre, en el tiempo que estuvieron en la junta, Mew pudo sentir y observar cómo Gulf dudaba en si hablar o no. Kanawut parece tener ideas, pero prefiere no darlas a conocer por estar frente a toda la junta. Al menos eso quiere pensar Mew, y que no sea porque Gulf se sienta intimidado por cómo _su jefe_ va a reaccionar. 

No lo culpa, todos saben cómo son usualmente los jefes Alfa cuando se trata de _escuchar_ a un Omega. Y esa no es la impresión que quiere tener en Kanawut, claro que no. 

_Quizás deba hablar del tema con él…,_ sus ojos bajaron a la hora que marca su computadora, son más de las cinco. _Pero otro día, es hora de irse._

La razón por la que había adelantado la junta fue por algo muy sencillo, su madre lo había invitado a cenar. Una cena familiar, con algunos amigos de más, debido a que llevan varios meses sin reunirse por más de treinta minutos, era de suma importancia asistir. Porque si algo es importante para Mew, se trata de la familia. 

Se encargó de apagar el computador, poniéndose de pie mientras veía que todo estuviera en orden sobre su escritorio. Caminó hasta el perchero que se encuentra entre el escritorio y la pared a su izquierda, tomando de este su saco azul, colocándoselo a medida que se dirigía a la salida. Llevaba solamente su celular con él, debido a que no tenía nada pendiente por el momento y de todas maneras regresaría el sábado por la mañana. 

Al momento de salir se encontró con Gulf hablando con dos personas del área de diseño. Les dedico una sonrisa a los tres presentes. 

—Oh, ¿ya se retira?

—Sí, tengo una cena familiar en unas horas, así que debo prepararme. Puedes irte a casa Gulf, te veré el lunes. 

Kanawut se mordió el labio inferior, guardándose esa sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrar su emoción al saber que estaría temprano en casa, podría jugar con Jai por un buen rato. 

—Está bien, gracias —juntó sus manos haciendo un pequeño _Wai_ en agradecimiento. Debe llamar a Bright para que lo recoja antes. 

Suppasit se despide de los otros dos presentes, mirando un par de veces más a Kanawut, sonriendo ante ese brillo que había visto que se plasmó en sus ojos cuando supo que iría a casa temprano. Una parte de Mew le decía que se ofrezca a llevar a Gulf a casa, su instinto de alfa se lo está gritando. Y por otro lado, su parte racional le dice que se vaya y deje de pensar tonterías. 

Si Gulf se hubiera encontrado solo, seguramente Mew habría accedido a lo que su instinto le dice.

_Será en otra ocasión._


	3. Capítulo Dos

En el momento que su superior se fue por el elevador, se excuso con el beta y omega con los que hablaba, mintiendo sobre su necesidad de ir al baño. Caminó a paso apurado a los sanitarios y al estar dentro, verificó que estuviera libre de cualquier otra presencia; luego de eso, se apresuró en llamar a Vachirawit para informarle de su adelanto de salida. Se adentro en el último cubículo a medida que se llevaba el celular al oído para poder escuchar con atención. Kanawut corre con la suerte de que su llamada sea respondida al instante, escuchando a Bright hablar unos segundos con alguien, antes de dirigirle la palabra a él.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? —murmura Gulf con voz nerviosa, lo que menos quería es ser un problema para Bright.

_ —Para nada, es sólo Mean. Prácticamente estamos compartiendo oficina, al menos desde que supo que traje a Jai conmigo  _ —Gulf pudo escuchar la voz del susodicho, hablaba en un tono más agudo, seguramente se encontraba jugando con Jai—.  _ ¿Qué sucede?  _

—Mi jefe se ha retirado temprano, por lo que puedo salir antes. ¿Puedes pasar por mi? Quiero aprovechar el tiempo libre para estar con Jai.

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica se escucha la risa de Bright, por ese tono tan risueño que estaba usando, Gulf podía deducir que el contrario estaba más que feliz por oír lo que dice. No le sorprendería que si Chivaaree está desocupado, este se una por unas horas a ellos. Esa podría ser una gran noche para el pequeño niño, que seguramente estaría de lo más feliz de tener a sus dos padres en casa.

— _ Llego en 15 minutos  _ —fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del contrario, seguido de una breve despedida que tenía el sonido de un beso de por medio. Eso último provocó una leve risa en Trapipattanapong, que después dejó salir una risa sarcástica e imitó el sonido de los besos.

—Conduce con cuidado Bright.

Al momento de decir eso, decidió salir del cubículo, sólo para para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo en el baño. Dos betas del área de redacción habían accedido al baño  _ quién sabe en qué momento,  _ ambos hablaban en voz baja entre ellos y lo miraban con curiosidad. No los conoce muy bien, quizás ha cruzado palabras con ellos un par de veces, pero sinceramente no sabe siquiera sus nombres, por lo que se limitó a saludar con una mano, sonriendo ligeramente antes de salir del baño lo más pronto posible.

Fue de regreso a su escritorio, ordenando todos los papeles que tiene en la superficie, colocando cada cosa en su lugar, en un perfecto orden. No regresará hasta el lunes a la oficina, por lo que debe dejar todo a como acostumbra, algunas veces recibe llamadas o mensajes de Mew, preguntando por algunos de los pocos documentos impresos que tienen y de los que se encarga Gulf, por lo que es preferible para él recordar donde deja cada cosa. Por último apagó el computador, tomando la agenda del centro del escritorio y aquel maletín que había llevado consigo ese día. Actualmente se siente mucho más liviano que antes, gracias a que su contenido fue retirado en el transcurso de ese día.

Cuando se aseguró de llevar todas sus pertenencias consigo, se encaminó a paso tranquilo al elevador, revisando con total calma su móvil, usualmente deja su celular de lado, solamente responde a mensajes y llamadas del trabajo, además de las de Bright y su madre, por lo que utiliza sus minutos de salida para mirar sus demás notificaciones. 

Fijó su atención en un recordatorio del calendario, tenía una cita médica dentro de una semana. Ir al médico no es algo que le encante, mucho menos cuando tiene que ver con respecto a su condición de Omega. No, no detesta ser un omega,  _ le encanta serlo,  _ porque de no ser así, su cachorro no hubiera nacido. El problema actual es el tema de supresores e inhibidores de olor, desde hace un año ha batallado demasiado con esos elementos que un omega soltero debe usar, más que nada porque se había acostumbrado a no necesitarlos. Estuvo entre 6 y 7 años en relación con Bright, por lo que el alfa se encargaba de suprimir su celo cada periodo y además de cubrir su aroma con el suyo; de hecho, aún después de Bright estuvo varios meses sin ocupar inhibidores y supresores, pero ahora la cosa era distinta. 

Cuando comenzó a trabajar para  _ Suppasitoont  _ en el contrato y en la misma entrevista le recalcaron mucho que sí es un Alfa u Omega soltero, se ven la obligación de usar los artículos necesarios para evitar problemas que tengan que ver con su subgénero: el acoso de los compañeros, la llegada del celo inesperada o el sólo hecho de llenar con fuertes aromas el edificio. Es comprensible, responsable y totalmente igualitario. El asunto con Gulf, es que su cuerpo estaba totalmente desacostumbrado, por lo que los supresores han tenido efectos secundarios en él. Al menos los inhibidores no le han causado problemas, los parches que cubren su nuca, justo donde antes se encontraba la mordida de Bright, son perfectos aunque algo costosos.

Pensar en el parche provoca una acción en él, tocó suavemente sobre el parche en su cuello con sólo dos dedos, debido a que tenía el celular en la mano.

Antes de llegar a la planta baja, el elevador se detuvo en el décimo piso. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a War, que escribía a un ritmo rápido en su celular, mientras tararea una canción, totalmente distraído. A la hora de levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Gulf, que le sonríe con amabilidad.

—Oh Gulf. ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que entraba en el elevador. Recibió una respuesta positiva de parte del menor, a lo que sonrió—. Genial, ¿no quieres unirte a mi? Saldré con unos ex-compañeros de universidad, un par de tragos, nada excesivo. 

Kanawut sintió una pequeña emoción por la invitación, le agrada que Wanarat lo invite a salir, porque eso significa que hay confianza en ellos. El problema es que no podía aceptar la invitación.

—Agradezco que pienses en mí, pero debo llegar a casa temprano, ya he pedido que pasen por mi.

War frunció el ceño, apretando sus labios en una mueca de disgusto. Siempre es igual con Gulf, rechazando las invitaciones a reuniones o salidas a cenar, nunca ha recibido un sí por respuesta y eso es frustrante, además de extraño. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven siempre se abstiene de salir? Ha tenido muchas ganas de preguntar al respecto, pero teme que Gulf piense en él como un entrometido. 

—Siempre me dices que no —exclamó, formando un puchero con sus labios—. ¿Acaso tienes algún novio que no te deja salir? —en su voz no se escuchaba ningún tipo de burla, era una pregunta seria. No quiere pensar que Kanawut está pasando un mal rato por algún alfa idiota.

La reacción de Trapipattanapong fue de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de más por esa extraña pregunta—. ¡Para nada, War! ¿Por qué crees eso? 

En ese punto de la conversación se encontraban ya saliendo en la recepción del edificio, caminando a la misma altura. Gulf recibía una mirada acusadora por parte de War, que trataba de conseguir en respuesta la razón por la que el menor no acepta sus invitaciones.

—Perdón, pero es extraño que nunca salgas. ¿Por qué no lo haces? Eres joven, puede que estés estudiando tu carrera, pero eso nunca ha sido impedimento para salir a divertirse un rato. 

—Me dices “eres joven” como si tú no lo fueras —exclama en burla—. Eres un año mayor, ¿o acaso debo llamarte de usted?

Aquel comentario causa una carcajada en War, que salta hacia Gulf para golpear suavemente el brazo de este con su puño. Eso último hizo que Gulf también ría con mayor energía. Se detuvieron justo en la entrada, donde War mantenía la mirada en la calle, mirando los autos pasar a una velocidad moderada; Kanawut también miraba hacia adelante, con un pequeño nerviosismo apoderándose de él. Con Wanarat presente, las probabilidades de que Bright junto a Jai y que War los vea. No quiere tener que dar explicaciones, puesto que actualmente nadie del trabajo sabe de ninguno de los dos.

Por unos momentos War se fijó en los movimientos de Gulf, la forma en la que movía una de sus piernas de forma ansiosa, como mira a todos lados y se mordisquea el labio inferior hasta dejarlo bastante rojo. Decidió dejar de lado sus dudas, sabe que el menor no soltará ni una palabra si le pregunta respecto a lo que sucede.

—Debo ir a tomar un taxi, nos vemos el lunes Gulf —se despidió, aprovechando la disminución del tráfico. Movió un par de veces su mano en despedida, cruzando la calle inmediatamente después.

En ese instante Trapipattanapong se relajó, encorvando un poco su espalda debido a lo tenso que se sintió por unos momentos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, mojándose los labios y cerrando los ojos. Podía oír los autos pasar delante y a las personas caminar detrás suyo, el ruido de la ciudad rodeándolo.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto sonando lo hizo saltar. Miró a todos lados, hasta que notó un auto frente a él. Se hubiera asustado de no ser por el hecho de que conocía bien el vehículo que tenía enfrente. La ventanilla del auto fue bajando poco a poco hasta dejar ver a Bright, que mantiene una enorme sonrisa burlona. 

—¿Qué tal  _ bonito _ ? ¿Necesitas quién te lleve?

—Déjate de juegos —exclamó, abriendo la puerta lo antes posible para entrar en el auto. Mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, gira ligeramente sobre su asiento, buscando con la mirada a Jai, más no lo encontró sentado en su lugar—. ¿Dónde está Jai? ¿Lo dejaste con mi mamá?

Bright se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una risa nerviosa ante la clara expresión de confusión de Gulf. 

—Plan nos invitó a cenar.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Había comenzado a avanzar a un ritmo lento debido al tráfico, esa zona de la ciudad siempre estaba llena de vehículos.

—Cuando íbamos a salir de mi oficina nos encontramos con Plan, quien llevaba a Suchart consigo. Hablamos un rato, me dijo que estaba regresando del supermercado y solamente pasaba para preguntarle a Mean sobre su hora de salida. La cosa es que cuando le dije a Jai que era hora de irnos, comenzó a decir que no quería irse, que Suchart acababa de llegar y quería jugar con él —la expresión de Bright era de una clara vergüenza, Vachirawit no sabe lidiar a la perfección con los berrinches de su hijo, mucho menos cuando está en un lugar público y eso lo sabe Gulf a la perfección. Y para este punto de la conversación, Kanawut se imaginaba perfectamente cómo fue la situación—. Entonces… 

—Entonces Plan se apiadó de ti, porque no sabes lidiar con los berrinches de tu hijo, así que nos invitó a cenar para que él se llevará a Jai con ellos y así evitar una escena de llanto. ¿Fue así o me faltó algo?

—Mm, en realidad Mean fue quien sugirió llevarlo con ellos.

Kanawut se llevó las manos al rostro, aguantando sus ganas de gritar por lo torpe que suele ser su ex-esposo, sobre todo cuando se trata de Jai. ¡Dios! No quería ir a casa de Phiravich y Rathavit, no porque se llevara mal con ellos, de hecho son bastante cercanos por sus hijos, pero lo que menos quería era ser una molestia para sus dos amigos. Aunque pensar en la posible deliciosa cena que Plan prepararía… Eso sí le abría el apetito.

No tenía de otra, decirle a Bright que llame para cancelar sería grosero, además que de todos modos tienen que ir a casa de la pareja para recoger a Jai. Y bueno, una cena entre amigos no es mala idea, después de todo tiene más de un mes que no los ve en persona, solamente hablan de vez en cuando por mensaje o cuando Gulf desea pedirle alguna receta a Plan para cocinar algo nuevo. Iba a relajarse, tener una charla amena con otro omega que también es un padre joven, hablar de los niños con gente que no fuera su familia, puesto que ese tema no lo sacaba en la oficina, mucho menos en la universidad. 

Pasaría una buena noche, de eso no hay duda alguna. Y bueno, se ahorraría el hacer la cena.

* * *

Llegar a la casa de la familia Attachitsataporn-Kijworalak fue un recorrido relativamente rápido, contando con que Gulf hizo que Bright se bajara a comprar una botella de vino para acompañar la cena, puesto que otras veces que ha compartido mesa con Mean y Plan, estos siempre sacan de sus costosas botellas; además que llegar con las manos vacías a casa ajena es de pésimo gusto para Trapipattanapong. 

Recibió una “amenaza” de parte de Chivaaree, una muy floja a decir verdad. Qué Bright dijera que le cobrará la botella era mentira, sabe que no es capaz de hacer eso. 

En la entrada fueron recibidos por Phiravich, que se ha cambiado la ropa formal de trabajo y ahora porta un suéter color canela de diseño bordado y unos pantalones que parecen de pijama. Dios, quien lo vea vestido así, nota a kilómetros que es un padre de familia, uno totalmente domado por su esposa… o esposo. Y bueno, no hay forma de negar que eso sea cierto. 

Mean saluda de lo más animado, abrazando brevemente a Gulf y dándole un medio abrazo a Bright, nada muy afectivo, más deja notar ese cariño que le tiene a ambos. Los hace pasar.

Kanawut mira con atención sus alrededores, encontrándose con un par de juguetes en el suelo, manteniendo a cualquiera al tanto de que efectivamente hay niños en casa. En la mesa del comedor nota varios libros y libretas, además de hojas sueltas con apuntes, más de distrae de esto cuando escucha con claridad las risas de los pequeños en la planta de arriba de la casa, provocando una sonrisa en Gulf. No tuvo que preguntarle a Mean respecto de a donde se encontraba Plan, puesto que bien sabía que este debe estar terminando con la cena.

Yendo directamente a saludar, golpea con sus nudillos el marco de la puerta de la cocina, ya que Plan estaba de espaldas a él. Rathavit voltea rápidamente, mostrando una sonrisa de lo más agradable a la hora de ver a Gulf.

—Hola Gulf, ¿Qué traes ahí? —se toma la molestia de correr al lavabo para limpiar sus manos y secarlas con una toalla que dejó extendida sobre la tabla de mármol. Caminó hacia Gulf, que le extendió la botella de vino que Bright compró, inmediatamente la tomó con manos cuidadosa—. ¿Cómo supiste que justo estamos escasos de vino? Iba a mandar a Mean por una botella para acompañar la cena. 

—No quería llegar con las manos vacías, así que hice que Bright la comprara —respondió con total tranquilidad, mirando por encima del hombro de Plan para mirar con atención lo que preparaba—. Perdón por la molestia, no era necesaria la invitación para cenar.

—¿Cuál molestia? Te diré que hace unos días tenía pensado invitarte a cenar, estoy bastante cansado de lo mismo de todos los días, ¿sabes? Los chicos van a volverme loco. Además, tenemos tiempo sin vernos.

—He estado atareado con la universidad, el trabajo y Jai —suelta un suspiro cansado, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Puedo notarlo —contesta, dándole la espalda por unos breves segundos mientras sacaba dos copas para el vino—, deberías relajarte de vez en cuando. Esas ojeras se están volviendo cada vez más pronunciadas —señala al mismo tiempo que busca el sacacorchos de uno de los cajones. Con rapidez abre la botella y sirve en las dos copas, tendiendole una a Kanawut, quien la acepta gustoso y sin rechistar le da un trago. Bien, quizás Gulf no sea una persona de vinos –verdaderamente prefiere las cervezas–, pero cada que se encuentra con Plan disfruta de la amarga bebida tinta—. Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas para ponernos al día, espera un momento.

Kijworalak sale brevemente de la cocina, pero Trapipattanapong puede oírlo llamar a Mean con una voz que puede resultar mandona. Le ordena recoger la mesa, puesto que la cena está a punto de ser servida. Gulf ríe por el comportamiento de su amigo omega, tal parece que el que lleva el mando no es precisamente el alfa de esa casa, sino ese pequeño omega de carácter fuerte. En el momento que Plan regresa, se le ve sonriendo, como si disfrutara de lo dócil que es Mean en algunas ocasiones. 

Las preguntas de Plan comienzan bastante simples, todas acerca de la universidad, sus proyectos y el tiempo que le falta a Gulf para graduarse. Todo es respondido por Kanawut, que ha dejado el vino de lado para ayudar a llevar los platos servidos a la mesa. Platillos occidentales, spaghetti con una guarnición de carne, también hay un bowl con ensalada.  _ Por esta clase de platillos Gulf adora visitar a la familia Attachitsataporn-Kijworalak.  _

Con todo colocado en sus respectivos lugares, Gulf se encarga de llamar a los dos alfas, mientras Plan sube por los infantes. Al encontrarse todos en el comedor, Gulf se apresura a saludar a Suchart y Jai, quién lleno de emoción corre a los brazos de su padre omega. Se abrazan por unos segundos, los cuales Kanawut aprovecha para besar repetidas veces la cabeza de su hijo. En ese momento, Gulf nota una pequeña fragancia sobre el pequeño; un aroma que nunca antes había sentido. 

Quizás está siendo demasiado obvio, olfateando a su hijo mientras está de rodillas en el suelo, por lo que llama la atención de Vachirawit.

—¿Sucede algo? 

—Jai huele extraño… es un aroma frutal. 

Bright también olfateó sobre la ropa del niño, sintiendo claramente el aroma al cual se refería Gulf. Aquella charla llamó la atención de Suchart, que se acercó rápidamente hasta ambos adultos e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para oler algo.

—¡Oh, Jai huele a Perth! —exclamó con entusiasmo al descubrir lo que el otro olía.

Aún con esa clara respuesta, los padres del niño no estuvieron satisfechos, puesto que no conocían aquel nombre que el hijo de la pareja mencionaba. Plan se dio cuenta de aquello, por lo que decidió hablar para explicarle a sus amigos lo que Suchart decía. 

—Perth es mi sobrino —dice Rathavit, mientras toma de la mano a su cachorro para hacer que se siente a su lado derecho en la mesa—. Se está quedando con nosotros por la universidad, ya que no alcanzó cupo para quedarse en los dormitorios del campus.

Mientras todos escuchaban a Plan, tomaban asiento en la mesa, frente a sus respectivos platos. Gulf junto al otro omega y con Jai a su lado, su hijo puede comer solo, pero suele ayudar algunas veces; no quiere ensuciar la mesa de sus amigos o que el niño rompa algo por accidente. Bright, que estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa junto a Jai, se encargó de indicarle al niño como tomar el tenedor e indicando que podía comenzar a comer. Con Chivaaree ayudando, Trapipattanapong podía escuchar y mirar con atención a Plan.

—¿Está aquí?

—Ha salido por materiales, no debe tardar en volver —comenta Mean con los ojos mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared a su derecha—. De hecho…, se ha tomado su tiempo, ¿hasta dónde fue?

—Hace unos minutos me dijo que venía en camino, ¿puedes dejar de actuar sobre protector?

Mean suelta un bufido, prefiriendo no seguir hablando. En su lugar, tomó un poco de spaghetti y comenzó a comer con una expresión enojada plasmada en el rostro. Tanto Bright como Gulf conocían ese comportamiento, no por haberlo visto precisamente en Mean, más bien porque es una reacción, un comportamiento natural en los alfas. No hay que ser inteligente para saber que ese aroma frutal pertenece a un omega, además que no saben el tiempo exacto que el dichoso sobrino lleva con ellos, seguramente lo suficiente para que el alfa de Phiravich lo tome como parte  _ de su manada  _ y comience a ser protector con él. 

Pero parecen evitar el tema, así que ninguno de los invitados son capaces de hablar al respecto. Más bien prefieren comer aquellas delicias preparadas por Plan. La plática es poca en la mesa, todo entorno al trabajo en el bufete de abogados donde trabajan Mean y Bright, mencionando la vida universitaria de Gulf y los trabajos que ha tenido Plan como chef. A veces se detienen para hablar con los niños y cerciorarse de que no se ensucien de más.

Pronto las conversaciones se dividen, ambos alfas comienzan a profundizar en el tema del trabajo, por lo que los omegas prefieren ir por otro lado. Aprovechando la falta de atención y la poca comida que queda, Kijworalak gira ligeramente su cuerpo para mirar frente a frente a Gulf, inclinándose a él para hablar en voz baja.

Y llegan las preguntas de trabajo. 

—Dejemos de hablar de mi trabajo y de tu universidad; cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido en  _ Suppasitoont _ ?

Kanawut sonríe, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano—. Bastante bien, no puedo quejarme. Los horarios son muy buenos y mi jefe… 

—También está muy bueno.

—Escuché eso —gruñe Attachitsataporn, lanzándole una mirada severa a su omega, que le muestra la lengua en señal de burla.

Gulf niega repetidas veces con la cabeza. Ha escuchado a tantos omegas y betas suspirar por su jefe –Dios, vaya que ese hombre está bueno– que no le sorprende que Plan diga eso. 

—Es la verdad —vuelve a decir Plan al tiempo que se encoge de hombros—. Mew Suppasit es guapo, maduro… Admítanlo, es  _ el Alfa _ . 

—Tiene un gran potencial como  _ Sugar Daddy  _ —esta vez es Bright quien abre la boca, sin medir sus palabras.

—¿Qué es un  _ Suga Daddy _ ? 

Los cuatro adultos pegan un brinco, han hablado de más con los niños presentes y Bright ha metido la pata. 

—No es nada cariño, ¿por qué no van tú y Jai a jugar? Dejen que los adultos hablen aquí. 

Las palabras de Mean son claras y eficaces. Es obvio que los niños no están interesados en quedarse en la mesa a oír cosas que claramente no entienden, por lo que estos no tardan en ponerse de pie y correr escaleras arriba, siendo regañados por el ritmo que llevaban. 

Vachirawit se disculpa repetidas veces, riendo de forma nerviosa. Lo único que recibe es una mirada desaprobatoria de Kanawut, quien no está nada sorprendido por lo torpe que resulta ser su ex-esposo. Hay cosas que verdaderamente no cambian. 

—Como sea, Bright tiene razón. Ese hombre es… todo. De seguro tiene un aroma delicioso, ¿lo has olido?

Gulf niega con la cabeza—. Usa inhibidores, como todos los empleados. 

Esa definitivamente no es la respuesta que Plan quería escuchar. Gulf está siendo sincero, puesto que jamás ha sentido el aroma de Mew, y no es como si estuviera interesado, para nada. Solamente se ha fijado en lo mucho que su jefe cuida de sí mismo, como evita cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su lado Alfa. Algunas veces ha sentido un aroma a madera impregnado en la ropa de Suppasit, también en la silla de cuero que este tiene en la oficina. Esa mezcla de cuero y madera es bastante buena, al menos eso piensa Gulf.

—¿Y como es él? ¿Te ha coqueteado?

Esta vez, Kanawut casi se ahoga con el vino.

—¡No!

—Que va, aunque ese hombre le coquetee a Gulf, él no aceptará nada —comenta Vachirawit con fastidio—. Dice no querer novio por ahora. 

—Aguafiestas.

—Aunque quisiera un novio, no tengo tiempo para eso. Mucho menos aceptaría una cita con mi jefe, es poco profesional —la vergüenza se refleja en el rostro de Gulf, pensar en Mew coqueteándole provoca un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago—. Además que dudo que se acerque con esas intenciones. 

—No estaría tan seguro —Plan hace una pausa, dándole un sorbo al contenido de la copa—. Hace unos años escuché que coqueteaba mucho con sus trabajadores omegas —muerde su labio inferior al pensar en aquellos viejos chismes de revistas. 

—Según sé, tuvo problemas con un empleado omega —habla Mean, más interesado en la charla—, hubo una demanda por acoso laboral. 

Para este punto de la conversación, Gulf chasqueo la lengua con fuerza, dejando notar su molestia ante lo que escuchaba. ¿Demandas por acoso? Su jefe era una buena persona, un buen alfa, alguien respetuoso y digno de admirar. No puede negar que le tiene aprecio a Jongcheveevat, puesto que este ha sido bueno y se ha comportado siempre de maravilla con él.

—Tonterías —exclamó con seguridad—. Mew Suppasit es un buen hombre, un excelente jefe. Por algo hay reglas tan estrictas en la empresa y él es el primero en poner el ejemplo —al terminar la oración, terminó de beber el contenido de la copa (lo cual era menos de la mitad). 

Los presentes se dieron cuenta que era mejor dejar el tema por un momento, todo por esa reacción por parte de Gulf. Puede que Mean y Plan no conozcan tan bien a Gulf, pero Bright sabe cuándo puede seguir hablando o no de algo con él. Chivaaree le hizo una señal discreta a Attachitsataporn, quien captó inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie con la excusa que debe mostrarle algunas cosas del trabajo en el despacho. 

Más pronto que tarde, los omegas se quedaron solos en el comedor. La mirada de Gulf está perdida en algún punto del lugar, mientras que Plan se encarga de servir un poco más de vino en ambas copas. 

—¿Cómo te está yendo con los inhibidores y supresores? —cuestiona el omega más bajo—. Lo último que supe es que encontraste que los parches te sirven más que los medicamentos. 

—Hasta el momento no he tenido problemas con los parches, son una maravilla y cubren la zona donde estuvo la mordida de Bright, no me quejo. El problema son los supresores —hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano en el rostro en señal de cansancio—; mi cuerpo los rechaza, actualmente llevo más de una semana sin tomarlos y… 

No continúo hablando, puesto que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rápidamente y después siendo azotada los interrumpió. A paso rápido pasó un chico de estatura promedio, parecía de la misma estatura de Plan; fue fácil saber qué se trataba del antes mencionado sobrino del chef, puesto que con él había llegado también ese aroma frutal, más el aroma ahora se esparce de forma furiosa por el lugar. Para ambos omegas en la mesa es fácil saber que su aroma se ve claramente afectado por el actual estado de ánimo del muchacho. 

Plan se apresura a hablar, puesto que el recién llegado estaba a punto de correr escaleras arriba. 

—¿No vas a cenar? 

—No tengo hambre P' —se apresuró a decir, poniendo un pie sobre el primer escalón. En su voz se podía escuchar lo alterado que se encuentra. 

—Perth, ¿estás bien? 

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, simplemente el menor se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Era más que obvio que el estado de ánimo del chico no era el mejor, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. 

—¿No deberías ir a verlo? 

—No me dirá nada, al menos no por el momento —suspiró Rathavit, que presionaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos—. Enviaré a Mean a hablar con él en un momento, quizás él pueda sacarle algo. Ha estado extraño desde hace un mes, además de que sale demasiado de casa, se queda más horas en la universidad o al menos eso dice… Mean cree que puede que tenga algún novio, pero Perth jamás llega oliendo a alfa. 

—No tiene porque estar saliendo con un alfa. Quizás esté “saliendo” con un beta.

Plan se mantuvo en silencio, parecía pensar en las palabras de Gulf. Está preocupado, claro que sí. Después de todo, ahora es el “tutor” de Perth, junto a Mean, así que el chico se encuentra con esos estados de ánimo es de la incumbencia de ambos. 

—No creí que cuidar a un adolescente sería tan complicado, le he preguntado a mi mamá: “¿así era a esa edad?” —Gulf soltó una pequeña risa, negando a un ritmo suave—. Como sea, ¿qué me decías antes? Acerca de los supresores.

—Mi cuerpo los rechaza —volvió a repetir—, tengo la suerte de que mis ciclos de celo sean regulares. Dentro de unas semanas tendré que ausentarme si esto de los supresores no logro resolverlo. 

—¿Tienes cita médica? 

—Por supuesto, el próximo viernes tengo que asistir. 

[...]

La conversación continuó por un par de horas, hasta que Gulf se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse. No podía trasnochar, debía ir a la universidad al día siguiente y debía descansar lo suficiente, además de dormir a Jai temprano. Subió por el infante acompañado de Plan, que de igual manera debía arropar a Suchart, pronto pasaría de las 10:00PM, verdaderamente era tarde para los niños. 

Fue extraño no escuchar ruido en la habitación del pequeño Attachitsataporn, por lo contrario ambos escucharon el movimiento en la habitación que pertenecía –por el momento– a Tanapon. Y fue aún más extraño, encontrar a Suchart sentado en la cama, con medio cuerpo recostado sobre el costado derecho de Perth, quien estaba acostado de lado; mientras que Jai se encuentra sentado, con la espalda pegada a la cabeza de la cama, mientras que sus manos jugaban con los mechones castaños de Perth. No saben exactamente cuánto tiempo llevan ahí, pero se puede apreciar como el hijo de la pareja aún casada duerme profundamente, al igual que el dueño de la habitación. 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Kanawut con voz baja, acercándose para tomar en brazos a su hijo, vaya que pesaba. 

—Suchart dijo que su primo estaba triste —murmuró, dando un pequeño bostezo—. Dijo que su aroma se estaba volviendo triste, así que decidimos cuidarlo un rato.

El corazón de Kanawut se enterneció por las palabras de su hijo. Por esta clase de actos, Gulf está seguro de que Jai será un alfa, lo cual lo alegra muchísimo. 

Salieron rápido de la habitación para no despertar a los dos que hacían en la cama. La despedida fue corta, abrazos afectivos y un par de besos para el niño que está a punto de caer dormido en brazos de Gulf. 

El omega y su cachorro fueron llevados por Bright hasta la casa del primero, aunque hubo una corta discusión acerca de que sería más prudente que se quedaran con el alfa, debido a que Gulf actualmente no tenía cómo moverse a la universidad al día siguiente. Al fin de cuentas la discusión fue ganada por Kanawut, que argumentó que Grace estaría de visita el fin de semana, por lo que ella cuidaría al niño y además le prestaría el auto para moverse al campus. 

Ya en casa, Gulf logró relajarse por completo. Sacarse los zapatos mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Jai, donde lo recostó con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Una vez de dejar al niño, se quitó todo lo que llevaba encima, la chaqueta ligeramente sucia de pintura y toda la demás ropa que utilizó ese día. Se lanzó a su cómoda cama, abrazando con fuerzas sus almohadas que solamente tenían su propio aroma impregnado. 

Pensó en cuando su cama tenía el aroma de Bright, cuando sus aromas se mezclaban y casi se volvían uno. No va a mentir, extraña la compañía en las noches. Extraña el aroma a alfa impregnándose en todos lados. 

Su mente voló al recuerdo del aroma que a veces se encontraba dispersado en la lujosa oficina de su jefe, de Mew. Era curioso el aroma que se combina con el cuero, ese pequeño aroma a madera, un aroma que le recuerda el bosque.  _ Y Dios, ojalá ese aroma estuviera impregnado en la habitación de Gulf. ¡En el propio Gulf!  _

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Trapipattanapong cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido. Totalmente vencido por el cansancio y el vino que ingirió esa noche. 

Y esa noche Suppasit Jongcheveevat se coló entre sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo largo! Ha quedado muy extenso, más de lo que esperaba. Estoy bastante emocionada con este proyecto.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?   
> Espero que les gustara, además de que espero sus comentarios. 🥺❤️
> 
> Traeré el capítulo tres pronto, al menos eso espero.


	4. Capítulo Tres

El fin de semana de Gulf fue bueno, más que nada bastante tranquilo; las clases en la universidad transcurrieron con calma, le asignaron pocos trabajos que entregar para la próxima semana y eso lo agradece demasiado. Fuera de eso, en casa las cosas iban de lo más normal posible; la visita de Grace acompañada de su madre fue de mucha ayuda con Jai, debido a que no podía dejar al niño solo en casa y llevarlo a la universidad sería un inconveniente —pasa más de 10 horas en el campus—. Aunque la visita de su madre (que no estaba contemplada) siempre implicaba recibir preguntas respecto a su vida amorosa, lo cual es tedioso. ¿Cuántas veces debe decirle a su familia que no está buscando pareja? Es suficiente con su hermana preguntando casi cada semana, que escuchar a su madre unirse al interrogatorio semanal es muy molesto. 

Pero qué más da, de todas maneras no puede quejarse y mucho menos ser grosero con su mamá y hermana. Escuchar y contestar es todo lo que puede hacer en esas situaciones y con suerte, ellas dejarían el tema por la paz en algún momento.

No puede quejarse mucho, realmente disfrutó del fin de semana, parece que todo estaba en perfecto orden después de una semana atareada. 

Por otro lado, no tuvo muchas noticias del trabajo ese par de días, lo cual fue un poco extraño y muchas veces se atrapó pensando en su jefe y lo raro que resulta no tener mensajes o llamadas de él por todo el fin de semana. Ok, quizás es algo malo que se esté acostumbrando a la presencia de Suppasit, de oír su voz a través del móvil, de recibir mensajes donde siempre se disculpe por molestarlo en sus días libres. ¿Cómo puede pensar en eso? Kanawut está tan afectado por eso, que más de una vez se encontró abriendo el chat que tiene con Suppasit, mirando cuando fue su última conexión, en espera de un mensaje, también revisa muy seguidamente sus mensajes de voz, buscando algún rastro de su jefe.

Todo eso está mal en tantas formas. ¡Debe disfrutar el fin de semana! Esas pocas horas que tiene libres después de la universidad; utilizar esas horas para cuidar de Jai o realizar tareas pendientes, ¡hacer algo de provecho! No pensar en el trabajo que no tiene.

Así también recibió noticias de su auto, que llevaba 4 días parado en el taller. El dichoso mecánico no había encontrado nada que le diera indicios del porqué el auto estaba fallando, eso hasta el domingo que recibió una llamada. Le dijeron muchas cosas, entre ellas que el mecánico se estaba dando a la tarea de buscar la pieza necesaria para reparar el vehículo y que con suerte recibiría una cotización con los precios de la pieza, para que Gulf diera la autorización de compra.

Siendo lunes por la mañana, todo estaba tan malditamente tranquilo y eso ponía nervioso a Trapipattanapong. Tenía un pequeño mal presentimiento, su parte omega se lo repetía una y otra vez, que algo pasaría ese día. Y si bien Gulf no es de las personas que siguen con fluidez y naturalidad sus instintos, está vez sabía que hay algo diferente, algo que no podía explicar.

En casa todo corrió con tranquilidad, Bright llegó temprano para recogerlos a ambos, puesto que habían quedado que haría de “chofer” de Gulf, hasta que repararan el auto de este. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para tomar un buen desayuno y salir con calma de casa. El camino fue de lo más tranquilo, charlando con calma del posible itinerario que la ex-pareja tendría esa semana, deben ponerse de acuerdo sobre el cuidado de Jai; de igual manera escucharon al niño hablar algo somnoliento con sus padres, deseándole un buen día a Gulf a la hora que le tocó bajarse del auto. Kanawut se despidió con una abrazo de Vachirawit y lanzándole un beso a Jai.

Caminó con tranquilidad por el interior del edificio con rumbo al ascensor, saludando a un par de compañeros que le dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa. A pesar de ese mal presentimiento que se resguardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, Gulf tiene la esperanza de que será un día tranquilo, la agenda de Mew no está tan cargada como otros días, quizás hoy podría salir a almorzar con tranquilidad. 

_Sólo estoy algo paranoico,_ se dijo a sí mismo a la hora de entrar en el ascensor. _En pocas semanas entraré en celo, es la primera vez que sucederá desde que entré a trabajar, es normal que esté algo histérico._

El tema del celo lo ponía nervioso, porque si los supresores que el médico le dé la próxima cita no funcionan, tendrá que estar muy pendiente para que su ciclo no se adelante o atrase. No quiere correr el riesgo de que su celo de inicio cuando esté en el trabajo o universidad. Mucho menos en el trabajo, eso implicaría problemas puesto que se supone que Gulf está tomando supresores de celo. Tendrá que hablar con Mew para conseguir un permiso para ausentarse los días de celo si llega a ser necesario.

Su llegada al piso fue rápida, puesto que sólo dos personas lo acompañaron en el elevador. Miró por todos lados, esperando encontrar a Mew o Kao rondando por el área desde temprano, pero no había ni un alma en el lugar. Con curiosidad mira la hora en su reloj, pensando que quizás era demasiado temprano, pero no es así; esa es la hora de llegada de Suppasit siempre puntual y muchas veces llega antes de tiempo. ¿Dónde está entonces?

Se sintió ligeramente preocupado, su omega le decía que algo raro estaba pasando. Primero que su jefe no manda ni un sólo mensaje el fin de semana y ahora no se encuentra en la oficina como acostumbra. ¿Qué pasa? 

Apresura su paso para llegar a su escritorio, encendiendo el computador y sentándose en su respectiva silla para darle una hojeada a la agenda. Un par de citas para esa tarde, además de unos cuantos pendientes que se arreglan con llamadas y correos electrónicos. Definitivamente será un día tranquilo, quizás hasta aburrido. Tal vez por eso su jefe se dé la oportunidad de llegar algo tarde a la oficina. 

Y así estuvo, sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando los pendientes por un corto tiempo y sus propios mensajes personales. Eso hasta unos 10 minutos más tarde, que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando salir a Suppasit. 

Mew se veía relajado, quizás más de lo usual, pero todo parecía estar en orden, lleva uno de sus usuales trajes hecho a la medida, camisa negra, zapatos bien lustrados y esta vez no ocupa una corbata. Mantiene los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver parte del blanco y suave pecho. Oh, Gulf se pregunta cómo alguien puede verse tan atractivo; ¡Mew siempre se ve mejor que un día antes! Eso debe ser imposible. (Al parecer, para Jongcheveevat era muy posible).

Gulf se fijó que además de la falta de corbata, el cabello de Mew estaba algo desaliñado, más no por eso dejaba de verse bien.

—Buenos días señor —saludó, colocándose de pie de forma inmediata.

—Buenos días Gulf —el tono empleado por Mew a la hora de hablar es más relajado que de costumbre, aunque en su rostro se nota un cambio, parece cansado, como si no hubiera dormido del todo bien la noche anterior. Era extraño, puesto que Suppasit siempre se ve de lo más pulcro posible, ahora se ve bastante diferente—. Perdón por el retraso. ¿No ha pasado nada importante? ¿Alguna llamada? 

Para este punto, Mew se encuentra parado justo frente al escritorio de Gulf, mirando directamente a su asistente mientras se abotona de forma correcta los botones de las mangas de su camisa blanca.

—Aún nada, estaba esperando a su llegada para realizar la llamada al representante de Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana para confirmar su asistencia a la cita de la tarde.

Suppasit guardó silencio por unos segundos, asintiendo a las palabras de su joven asistente mientras piensa en todo lo que debe hacer el día de hoy. Aún debe mirar los diseños propuestos para el cambio de imagen de la revista por su próximo aniversario. Recordar esto último mientras mira a Kanawut hace que tenga una pequeña idea. 

—¿Sabe qué? Acompáñame a la oficina unos momentos, necesito revisar los diseños que Wanarat me entregó.

Los ojos de Kanawut se iluminaron al oír aquello, vaya que tenía ganas de ver esos diseños puesto que reconoce que el trabajo de War es bastante bueno; por algo es el diseñador en jefe. En el instante que Mew se encaminó a la oficina, Gulf no tardó nada en seguirlo, tomando su celular y la agenda rápidamente. A la hora de entrar en la oficina, el menor se tropezó con sus propios pies, causando su casi caída en la oficina, y fue casi por el hecho que Jongcheveevat reaccionó rápido y llevó ambas manos hacia Trapipattanapong, con una sujetándolo por la cintura y otra sobre el pecho. 

Gulf hizo una mueca con los labios, frustrado por su torpeza que se combinaba con su emoción. Miró hacia su jefe, que se mostraba divertido de la situación presentada; y desde un ángulo llano, dónde Gulf mira desde abajo a Mew, ve una sonrisa divertida convertirse en un gesto sexi. A Suppasit se le ocurre humedecerse los labios, siguiendo con una mordida leve a su labio inferior.

El pobre asistente abrió los ojos con sorpresa y está seguro que si no fuera por los supresores de olor, su aroma a chocolate y rosas se hubiera dispersado por toda la oficina, cargado de feromonas. Abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un balbuceo, para después soltar una rápida disculpa. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su corazón a la par que retoma la postura. 

_¿Qué es ese aroma? Vainilla y…_

Kanawut se mojó los labios y volvió a tomar una respiración profunda, siendo un tanto descarado a la hora de hacerlo, por lo que Suppasit lo notó inmediatamente. 

—¿Sucede algo? Además de que estuvo por caer encima mío —en el tono que empleaba no se escucha molesto, más bien curioso ante sus acciones.

—¡No, para nada! Solamente estaba… sintiendo su loción. Huele de maravilla —sonrió nervioso—, la loción —aclaró inmediatamente.

Mew arqueó las cejas con curiosidad, para después sonreír. Se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el escritorio. Por su parte, Gulf se dio un momento para soltar una gran bocanada de aire y relajar sus hombros; sus acciones fueron descuidadas e impulsivas. Eso le pasa cuando hace caso a la voz de su omega. Se toma unos segundos antes de caminar hasta una de las sillas que están frente al escritorio, en donde Suppasit ya se encuentra encendiendo el computador y sentándose en su cómoda silla de cuero.

—Puedo mandarte una foto de la loción cuando llegue a casa —comenta con voz tranquila, con un pequeño deje de gracia acompañándolo—. Es muy bueno cuando quieres ocultar tu aroma natural, a mi me sirve.

—Gracias —murmura, dejando la agenda sobre el escritorio—, pero no me gustan esos aromas en mi… En todo caso, conozco a alguien que de seguro le gustaría.

No puede evitar pensar en Bright. A ese alfa si le gustaban esos aromas fuertes, además de que le sientan muy bien y seguramente le agradecería el detalle, puesto que cuando el abogado necesita ocultar su aroma por normas impuestas por el bufete, siempre termina batallando en encontrar algún perfume o loción que cubra por completo su aroma a café. 

En su distracción pensando en Chivaaree, no se dio cuenta de la mirada de su jefe Jongcheveevat, que sintió una gran curiosidad ante las palabras de su joven asistente. ¿Quiere una loción para alguien más? Bueno, no debería preguntarse eso, las opciones eran muchísimas: podía ser para su padre, primo o algún amigo de la universidad que tenga por ahí. _(O un novio, pero esa opción no quiere pensarla por el momento)._ Realmente Mew no sabe mucho acerca de la vida personal de Gulf, sabe que tiene una hermana mayor y que está por terminar su universidad en poco tiempo, ¿qué más sabe? Nada. Absolutamente nada. No es que Suppasit sea una persona que le guste saber todo de sus empleados, sólo lo básico para preguntar por ellos y ser cortés. La cosa es, que siempre sabe cosas de más de los demás, sea por chismes que siempre corren en los pasillos de la oficina o por los mismos empleados que comentan de su vida privada en algunas ocasiones, pero de Gulf no ha escuchado nada de él; ni un chisme, un comentario. 

_Nada de su vida privada es de mi incumbencia._ Se regañó mentalmente, tecleando la contraseña de la computadora mientras niega repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Usualmente le pido a Kao que revise conmigo los nuevos diseños, digamos que no tengo un buen ojo artístico cuando se trata de los diseños… Pero, como estás por graduarte como diseñador gráfico dentro de poco, pensé que sería bueno que me ayudarás a darle un vistazo a los diseños que Wanarat propone —miró de reojo la expresión que Kanawut tiene en esos momentos, se le ve emocionado, muerde su labio con uno de sus colmillos.

—Me encantaría ayudar, P’War tiene muy buenos diseños y cada que quiero verlos tengo que rogarle un poco —comenta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en señal de molestia. War usualmente le comenta cuando está trabajando en algún nuevo diseño, pero cuando Gulf le pide poder darle un vistazo, siempre se niega diciendo que “debe esperar a la próxima junta”. Por un momento se ve ilusionado, más luego su rostro se torna un poco más serio—. Aunque… no sé si sea el indicado para dar sugerencias, mucho menos para corregir el trabajo de War; él es el diseñador gráfico principal y yo… su asistente, jefe.

La mirada de Mew es un tanto confusa, se siente en la necesidad de regañar, pero al mismo tiempo quiere confortar a Gulf. 

—Ambos sabemos que eres más que un asistente, trabajas duro y te he visto en varias reuniones con intenciones de aportar ideas. Trato de darte una oportunidad para que me muestres tu potencial, ¿o acaso no quieres hacerlo?

—¡Claro que quiero, jefe!

—Y por favor, deja de decirme “jefe” o “señor”, puedes llamarme Mew —se pasa una mano por el rostro, luciendo agotado y es que así se sentía. ¿Cuántas veces le ha repetido a Gulf aquello?—. Cada que me llamas “señor” siento que envejezco un año más. 

—Perdón, estoy acostumbrado a dirigirme de manera formal a mis superiores y… mayores —lo último lo dice con algo de vergüenza—. No puedo simplemente llamarlo Mew, es descortés. 

—Entonces, ¿qué tal P’Mew? 

Kanawut no está muy convencido de aquello, lo expresa en su mirada, pero realmente no quiere seguir tocando ese tema con Suppasit. Pensó un poco, podía dirigirse a él como P’Mew cuando se encuentren solos, y seguir llamándolo jefe cuando se encuentren con algún tercero. Al final de cuentas, sólo lo hará para complacer la petición de su jefe. Observó a Jongcheveevat apoyando su rostro en su puño cerrado, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

—Ok, P’Mew —por un momento, el tono de voz que Gulf empleaba siempre con Mew cambió. Habló más agudo, más suave y mucho más amable; gracias a esto, el corazón de Suppasit dio un brinco e inmediatamente su cuerpo de hizo para atrás, casi pegando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Su reacción fue de lo más evidente, eso lo supo por la forma en la que Kanawut sonrió—. ¿Así le gusta? Debemos empezar a trabajar, aún tengo que hacer la llamada para confirmar la junta.

Abrió la boca, más no logró formular palabra por unos segundos—. ¡Eh, sí! Entre más rápido terminemos, más temprano podrás salir —rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre sus archivos más recientes la carpeta que War le había enviado hace dos días. Mientras él hacía eso, Gulf se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio, colocándose de pie junto al CEO y tener una buena vista de las propuestas de diseño.

Comenzaron con la revisión, primeramente viendo los diseños de forma superficial, dando un vistazo un tanto rápido a las propuestas, que en su totalidad eran cuatro. Mew comentaba acerca de los colores y los detalles que llaman su atención, mientras Gulf se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con atención los detalles que le señala el contrario, pero viendo un poco más allá de lo que alguien sin los conocimientos de diseñador se fijaría. 

De un momento a otro, Kanawut se inclinó junto a la silla de Suppasit alcanzando con una mano el mouse inalámbrico del computador. Accidentalmente sus dedos tocaron la mano de Mew, quien contuvo la respiración por unos segundos; los ojos del CEO viajaron del computador al cuerpo inclinado de su asistente. La forma en la que se inclinaba sobre el escritorio creando una bonita curva con su espalda. Están cerca, tanto que si Gulf no utilizara supresores de olor, seguramente Mew ya hubiera sentido su aroma natural pero lamentablemente no es así, es como si estuviera junto a un beta en vez de un omega. Aún a pesar de no sentir aroma alguno, Suppasit no es capaz de apartar sus ojos de la curva del cuerpo de Kanawut, que le parece tan jodidamente atrayente.

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus manos hechas puños, forzando su mente a dejar esos pensamientos poco decorosos. Ahuyente la idea de dejar caer sus manos sobre los costados de la cintura de Gulf, y vuelve su vista al frente, prestando toda su atención a lo que Trapipattanapong hace en el computador.

—Podría sugerirle cambiar los colores a los diseños, basándonos en la temporada en la que la revista celebra su aniversario. ¿Es el décimo quinto aniversario, cierto? Los colores en el diseño de la revista pueden variar en distintos tonos otoñales, metiendo un poco de plateado para simular el cristal.

Para ser sincero, Mew no comprende al 100% todo lo que sale de la boca de Gulf. ¿Otoño? ¿Cristal? Terminará por dejar que el menor tome las decisiones y le de sus sugerencias a War el mismo. Las sugerencias continuaron por un rato, dejando ver a flote ese lado serio y un tanto mandón de Kanawut; ahí se nota la pasión y empeño por su trabajo, tan serio y concentrado, no parece el asistente dulce que le sonríe con timidez a los demás.

La paz que se creó minuto tras minuto en la oficina pronto se ve interrumpida, puesto que por la única entrada se deja ver a Noppakao entrar como si fuera su propia oficina. Este no prestaba atención a los presentes, puesto que había entrado con los ojos puestos sobre la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Dónde está tu bonito asistente? Esperaba ser recibido con una enorme sonrisa de su par-... —se interrumpió antes de terminar su oración, puesto que alzó la vista y se encontró con la presencia de ambos hombres. La mirada de Suppasit era de clara molestia, el ceño fruncido y los labios sellados, mientras que la expresión de Kanawut era relajada, mostrando una sonrisa suave un tanto avergonzada—. Oh, aquí está.

—Buenos días, editor Noppakao —saludó Gulf, haciendo un pequeño Wai desde donde estaba detrás del escritorio.

—Buenos días Gulf, sabes que puedes llamarme sólo Kao —se acerca a paso moderado al escritorio, mirando únicamente la sonrisa del menor presente. Así fue hasta que escuchó a Mew aclarando su garganta—. Ah, y buenos días Mew.

—Te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez —sonríe, molestando ligeramente a Mew—. ¿Qué están haciendo? Trabajando desde temprano, eh.

—Revisando los diseños para revista, además que debemos llamar para confirmar la reunión con Suppapong.

—Llamaré al manager desde el teléfono de mi escritorio, después iré al área de diseño para hablar con War —habla mientras rodea el escritorio, tomando la agenda de la superficie de madera—. Cualquier cambio o noticia que reciba le avisaré inmediatamente.

Suppasit se limitó a asentir a lo que Kanawut decía. Noppakao miró de reojo a Gulf, que caminaba a paso tranquilo por la oficina con dirección a la puerta, rápidamente volvió su atención a Mew, sonriéndole con bastante energía; acercándose al escritorio para tomar asiento en una de las sillas. 

—Te veo agotado, ¿cómo estuvo el fin de semana con Mild? 

—Se quedó todo el fin de semana en mi casa, ya te imaginarás cómo fue. 

Gulf, que aún estaba por salir de la oficina, escuchó con atención aquella plática ajena, se sentía curioso.

—Intenso.

—Muy intenso.

—No lo puedes culpar, después de todo llevaban más de 4 meses sin verse. Puedo sentir su aroma en ti.

A pesar de querer escuchar más de la conversación de los dos alfas, se vio en la obligación de salir de la oficina. _¿Mew pasó el fin de semana con alguien? ¿Quién es Mild?_ La curiosidad comenzó a picar la consciencia de Gulf, puesto que en todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando como asistente de Suppasit, jamás a escuchado el nombre de Mild, ni siquiera por parte de Kao, a quien siempre escucha mencionar nombres de distintos omegas.

Se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios, mordisqueando su uña por unos segundos, quedándose parado justo del otro lado de la puerta ahora cerrada. Su omega interior le pide que permanezca ahí y escuche más de la charla ajena, pero su parte racional le dice que se deje de tonterías y siga con su trabajo. 

[...]

—Así que… encerrado en la oficina con tu asistente desde temprano, eh.

—Por favor, no empieces con tus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Jongcheveevat soltó un largo suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio. Y es que así se encontraba, físicamente cansado. No miente cuando dice que su fin de semana fue intenso, la llegada sorpresa de Mild significaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, perder su ciclo normal del sueño y pasar 24 horas con su amigo. 

No lo malentiendan, él adora a Suttinut enormemente, tantos años siendo amigos los ha unido demasiado y esos meses que el omega estuvo fuera fue la primera vez que se mantuvieron separados tanto tiempo. Para Mew era evidente que las cosas cambiarían y volverían a su rumbo normal ahora que Mild está de regreso. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Mild siempre se ha encargado de hacer que Mew se relaje aunque sea una vez por semana, que tome sus alimentos de la forma debida y que no se estrese demasiado con los asuntos de trabajo, en pocas palabras, se encarga de que Mew lleve una vida normal. 

Así que por obvias razones su fin de semana fue agotador, fue altamente interrogado sobre todo lo que hizo en ausencia del omega, pero el tema principal fue su asistente. Él le ha hablado de Gulf a Mild, puesto que este último estaba preocupado sobre quién había tomado el puesto de asistente de Mew, debido a que es demasiado temperamental y detesta cuando las cosas salen mal gracias a burdas acciones; por esa razón los asistentes le duraban poco tiempo. Pero vaya sorpresa con la que Suttinut se encontró cuando supo (gracias a Kao y en pocas ocasiones a Mew) que al CEO por fin le había durado más de un mes un asistente. La curiosidad de Mild hacia el _asistente_ _perfecto_ es enorme, tanto que se moría por conocerlo en persona; le insistió a Mew, trató de persuadirlo para que le hablara de Gulf o que por lo menos le diera su nombre completo, más lo único que recibió fue un regaño y una desesperada petición para que dejara el tema.

Suppasit no quería que Kanawut estuviera en boca de todos sus amigos, menos en la de Suttinut, a quien le encanta parlotear de cualquier asunto y más cuando se trata de la vida de Mew. Suficiente tenía con los molestos comentarios de Noppakao como para sumarle a otro más.

—Me gustaría saber cómo fue tu fin de semana con Mild, algo más detallado. ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué hicieron esos dos días? ¿Y la noche del viernes?

—¿Qué te imaginas? La cena estuvo animada gracias a Mild, ayudó a mi madre con el interrogatorio hacia mi vida personal y sobre cuándo presentaría a un omega a la familia —soltó un enorme suspiro—. El sábado salimos todo el día, me hizo ir a un bar a beber, todo con tal de emborracharme para sacarme algo de información sobre Gulf.

—Y no lo logró —habló Kao, riendo entre dientes—. En la madrugada me llamó, pidiéndome ayuda para sacarte información.

Mew alzó las cejas, no podía creer hasta qué punto podía llegar Mild para querer algo de información, que en realidad no era algo muy preciado.

—Oh, hablando de información. ¡Tengo un pequeño chisme que te podría interesar!

Esta vez, Suppasit le dirigió una mirada que refleja molestia. ¿Chismes? ¿En serio?

—No quiero oírlo.

—¡Por favor, sé que te va a interesar! Es algo que escuché del área de redacción.

—Escuchame Kao, no me gustan los chismes, mucho menos los que pertenecen a la oficina.

Kao volvió a abrir la boca con intenciones de seguir hablando, más el sonido del teléfono fijo de Mew lo hizo callar.

El editor soltó un resoplido, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano derecha y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amigo y jefe; detesta que Mew sea tan aburrido, sobretodo en esa situación. Aquella información que consiguió de sus empleados era muy interesante, algo que de seguro a su amigo le interesaria aunque sea un poco, pero como siempre, el trabajo es primero.

Se lo dirá, ya sea ahora o más tarde.

* * *

Gulf había tardado muy poco en realizar la llamada en confirmación de junta y cuando lo consiguió, se dirigió al área de diseño, que está un par de pisos abajo. Había mandado el archivo de los diseños a su correo personal de la empresa, así sería más fácil hablar con War de las sugerencias y de igual manera escuchar más de las ideas de War. Su llegada a las oficinas de diseño fue rápida, conocía a la perfección el lugar debido que en sus ratos libres se paseaba por las oficinas con el pretexto de hablar con Wanarat, aunque realmente quería conocer mejor el lugar donde desea trabajar.

Saludó animado a todos los que se encontró en su camino y al llegar a su destino saludó a War. 

—Me ha enviado el jefe para hablar de las sugerencias de los diseños.

Ratsameerat sonrió, pareciendo de lo más complacido con lo que escuchaba de la boca de Trapipattanapong—. ¿Al fin se te ha concedido trabajar con los diseños? 

—Solo vengo a dar sugerencias y observaciones —Gulf sentía un poco de vergüenza, no quería que War se enojara, aunque realmente no sería capaz de enojarse con él—, no tienes que tomarme en serio si no quieres.

—Que va, será interesante escucharte, siéntate.

En el instante en el que toman asiento, no dudan ni un segundo en comenzar a trabajar. 

[...]

Pasaron dos horas y media trabajando en el área de diseño, charlando y dando nuevas ideas en las que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Fue un trabajo sencillo, puesto que se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para hablar y llegar a un acuerdo mutuo a la hora de elegir y dejar las ideas de ambos. Realmente disfrutaron ese tiempo juntos. 

Y hubieran pasado aún más tiempo hablando del tema, más Kanawut recibió una llamada por parte de Suppasit, quien le pedía regresar a su área y así poder ayudarlo con un par de trabajos pendientes y la preparación de la reunión que tendría después del almuerzo. 

Antes de retirarse fue detenido por War, quien parecía haber recordado algo muy importante en ese momento.

—¡Acabo de recordar…! Gulf, la gente del área de redacción comenzó a difundir una clase de rumor acerca de… 

—No me gusta meterme en chismes, War —lo interrumpió rápidamente, mirando la hora en su reloj en la muñeca, faltaba hora y media para el almuerzo, por lo que debe regresar rápido a su piso para terminar con sus pendientes y así poder tener su almuerzo completo—. Tengo que regresar, el señor Suppasit me necesita. 

—Es importante Gulf.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en el almuerzo? Con más calma, ¿ok? —Sin esperar una respuesta, se retiró de ahí—. ¡Te veo en un rato! —tras exclamar aquello apresuró su paso al elevador, aprovechando que sus puertas estaban abiertas por la reciente llegada del personal.

En el mismo instante en el que se encontró de regreso en el piso, el teléfono fijo sobre su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Trotó hasta el escritorio, arrojó la agenda con su mano izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba el teléfono para contestar a la llamada.

—Oficina de Suppasit Jongcheveevat, ¿Quién habla?

— _¡Hola! Debes ser el asistente de Mew, dime, ¿se encuentra en su oficina?_

—Perdone, ¿con quién estoy hablando?

—Oh, lo lamento, habla Mild Suttinut. Amigo íntimo de Mew, ¿se encuentra él en su oficina? 

—Sí, aunque está algo ocupado. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje o que le pase la llamada?

—¡No, no! No le digas que llamé, estoy entrando en el edificio para verlo. ¡Gracias!

—Espere, ¿qué ha dicho? —su pregunta se quedó en el aire, puesto que lo único que escuchó como respuesta fue el sonido de la llamada finalizada. ¿Qué fue eso? En todo su tiempo trabajando para Mew, jamás había recibido una llamada así de extraña. Se preguntaba si debía avisarle a Suppasit acerca de la extraña llamada o quedarse callado como el desconocido le indicó a través de la llamada.

La voz de esa persona se escuchó tan suave y linda, además de escucharse de lo más confiado. _Mild, es el mismo nombre que el editor Kao mencionó en la oficina_

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar, caminando hacia la oficina para preguntar acerca de lo que debía hacer en esos momentos. Tocó un par de veces, hasta que le dieron una respuesta positiva para entrar. 

—¿Necesita ayuda en algo, P’Mew?

—Sí, tardaste más de lo esperado con Wanarat y yo me distraje con unos pendientes, estamos un poco atrasados… 

—Lo siento, me entretuve más de la cuenta.

—No te disculpes, acércate al escritorio.

Gulf acató a la petición rápidamente, notando que se encuentra haciendo Mew en esos instantes. Parece estar reorganizando algunos archivos físicos, pocos eran los documentos que el CEO guardaba personalmente en su oficina, normalmente se trataban de copias de documentos muy importantes, como contratos, balances y reportes; es bastante cuidadoso con esa clase de papeles.

—De casualidad... ¿tienes idea de donde guardé los contratos del equipo de publicistas? Me informaron que hubo problemas en el área de publicidad y estoy tratando de arreglar… 

—Todo lo relacionado con el área de publicidad está archivado en… —mientras hablaba rodea con paso tranquilo el escritorio, abriendo uno de los seis cajones llenos de papeles del escritorio de Mew— este cajón —sacó una de las cuantas carpetas del interior, colocado de cuclillas en el suelo.

Mew chasqueo la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por no recordar donde tiene sus propios archivos; desde que comenzó a confiar plenamente en su asistente, se ha dado el lujo de olvidar las cosas. Sabe qué Gulf recordará las cosas por él. Se acercó hasta Gulf, tomando la enorme carpeta de sus manos y dejándola en la superficie de madera, para después estirar una mano para ayudar a Gulf a ponerse de pie. Este aceptó la ayuda inmediatamente, agradeciendo en voz baja.

En el instante que Gulf estaba de pie, ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos. Uno frente a otro, Suppasit observando con detenimiento el rostro inexpresivo —por el momento— de su asistente, mientras Kanawut mantenía sus ojos fijos en los labios entreabiertos de su jefe. Luego de unos segundos, Gulf bajó la mirada hacia su mano que aún era sostenida por la mano de Mew; este último cayó en cuenta de eso en el momento que bajó la mirada para ver de igual manera sus manos juntas.

Los dedos de Mew se movieron suavemente, comenzando a entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos. Y sus movimientos hubieran continuado, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, acompañado de una _molesta_ voz que tanto conocían.

—¡Mira a quién encontré en recepción! 

Inmediatamente Gulf reaccionó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás y girando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia la entrada de la oficina. En ese instante, un aroma bastante fuerte comenzó a inundar el lugar. _Vainilla y chocolate blanco,_ un aroma similar a lo que Kanawut había olfateado en Suppasit horas atrás. 

—Oh, ¿interrumpimos? —y esa es la misma voz que escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Para nada —habló rápidamente Mew, pasándose ambas manos por su camisa negra. Hizo un ademán con su mano, llevándose está a su nariz, parece haber captado rápido el aroma—. Mild, te he dicho que…

—Inhibidores supresores cuando venga de visita. ¡Lo sé! Pero estaba de paso, vi la hora y creí que sería buena idea almorzar contigo, pero veo que estás ocupado —Suttinut miró con atención a Kanawut, que se mantenía totalmente al margen. El recién llegado le regaló una gran sonrisa al asistente—. Hola, debes ser Gulf. Hablé contigo por teléfono hace unos instantes.

Jongcheveevat dirigió sus ojos a Trapipattanapong, preguntando con la mirada si eso realmente había pasado.

—Ah… Sí —realizó un Wai—. Kanawut Trapipattanapong —se presentó.

—¡No seas tan formal! 

—Leve —la voz un tanto severa de Mew hizo reír al nombrado, Aclaró la voz, está vez dirigiéndose a Gulf—. Gulf, dejaremos los pendientes para después de la reunión con Suppapong, iré a almorzar con Mild y… —miró hacia Kao, que parecía no tener intenciones de irse de ahí— Kao. Puedes tomar un descanso. 

Gulf se quedó callado, mirando un tanto tenso a los tres presentes. Ese mismo molesto sentimiento que lo invadió en la mañana regresó, su omega se estaba alterando con la presencia de Kao y sobretodo con la de Mild y su fuerte aroma a omega. Omega soltero y sin marcar. Kanawut se llevó la mano al cuello, acariciando con sus dedos el parche que cubre su glándula de olor.

—Está bien, lo veré después del almuerzo P'M -... Señor Suppasit. 

Y tras decir eso, salió de la oficina.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre su silla giratoria, suspirando pesadamente cuando Kanawut salió de la oficina. Hundido en la silla miró a los dos presentes, Kao y Mild que siguieron con la mirada al menor y mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en la puerta por unos largos segundos. Hasta que se escuchó un grito de emoción de parte de Suttinut.

—¡Es…! 

—¿Lindo, hermoso, perfecto? ¿El omega perfecto para Mew?

—¡Sí, todo eso! —Dio un brinco en dirección al escritorio, golpeando la superficie plana con sus manos abiertas—. Suppasit Jongcheveevat, no me dijiste que tu asistente es así de encantador, aunque se ve muy tímido. ¿Acaso lo intimidas?

—Lo que intimida a Gulf es lo _jodidamente caliente_ que es su jefe —interrumpió Noppakao, pasándose una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo un poco, por otra parte, Mild soltó una gran carcajada.

Mew sólo se lamentaba del momento en que se hizo amigo de esos dos, y del momento en que se le ocurrió presentarlos. Son una bomba juntos, una bomba de malos chistes y demasiado insistentes. Los aprecia, son grandes amigos y cuando se trata de trabajo ambos están centrados, pero en otras ocasiones son totalmente molestos. Hizo presión sobre el puente de su nariz, como si eso fuera a calmar la migraña que posiblemente le saldría en unos minutos.

—No intimido a Gulf —aclaró—. ¿Por qué diría que es encantador? Es mi asistente, no está aquí por ser encantador.

—Es cierto, el chico es bastante inteligente y trabajador —hablo Kao, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho pareciendo de lo más serio, aunque solamente fue por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa adornara su rostro—. Aunque yo lo hubiera contratado sólo por su cara bonita.

Justo cuando Mew cree que Kao dirá algo sensato, lo único que logra es que el dolor de cabeza llegue antes. _Paciencia Mew, ten paciencia,_ se repite una y otra vez, mientras se pone de pie, buscando entre sus bolsillos si lleva su cartera y celular con él. Al ser así, simplemente comienza su andar hacia la salida de la oficina.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta Mew, dirigiéndose a Mild, quien no tardó nada en alcanzar a Mew para colgarse de su brazo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Pagarás la comida?

—Solo la tuya. 

Noppakao soltó un sonido de clara indignación, siguiéndoles el paso a los otros dos. No le sorprende la declaración de Mew, se sorprendería más si en realidad este accediera a pagar también su almuerzo. Al salir a la recepción del piso, notaron que Gulf ya no se encontraba en su escritorio, al parecer Kanawut no había desperdiciado ni un segundo para irse a tomar su merecido descanso. Eso llamó la atención de ambos alfas, debido a que eran contadas las veces que Gulf abandona su área de trabajos, normalmente prefiere pasar sus ratos libres adelantando trabajo para así reducir lo antes posible la carga; parece que hoy era distinto.

—Se ha marchado rápido —observó Mew, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Sí, pensé que tendrías que pedirle que se fuera a descansar… —comenta esta vez Kao, quien parece que se le prendió el foco, puesto que se apresuró en darle un codazo a Suppasit en las costillas, ganándose un gruñido—. ¡Ah, aún tengo que contarte el chisme del momento!

Jongcheveevat puso sus ojos en blanco, creyó que Dechaphatthanakun se había olvidado del asunto.

—No quiero escucharte.

—Pero yo sí —exclama Suttinut—. ¿Qué es? ¿De nuestro círculo social o del trabajo?

—Trabajo.

—Esos son los mejores. 

Mientras ambos charlaban, Mew masajea el puente de su nariz con su mano libre (debido a que tiene a Mild colgando de su brazo derecho). Para este punto han entrado en el elevador, donde la charla entre los dos grandes amigos de Mew continua con bastante fluidez y él sólo permanece en silencio. Está pensando demasiado, los problemas en el área de publicidad lo agarraron desprevenido, jamás había tenido problemas con sus trabajadores de esa área, que suceda ahora es un golpe de mala suerte. 

Por un momento dejó el trabajo de lado, dejando que su mente pensara en su asistente, tan sólo por unos breves momentos. Habían tenido una clase de “momento” antes de la interrupción de Noppakao y Suttinut; no sabe exactamente cómo describir el mar de emociones que desencadenó el sólo tomar la mano de Kanawut. La cercanía, el tacto y la mirada tan profunda de Gulf hizo aullar a su alfa interior. Pero la llegada de esos dos apagó por completo las sensaciones que se desbordaron en su interior, es más, el solo aroma de Mild invadiendo su entorno fue de lo más molesto para Suppasit y él alguna vez había adorado ese aroma a chocolate blanco y vainilla que se escapa de Suttinut. Y por un momento, Mew creyó notar cierta incomodidad en la forma de actuar de Gulf, probablemente por lo mismo: el aroma a omega de Mild. Probablemente porque no está acostumbrado a la presencia de un aroma tan fuerte en el trabajo.

Le dedicó una mirada rápida a Mild, que parecía no tener intenciones de separarse de su brazo. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él, no podía solamente aparecer en la oficina sin utilizar, por lo menos, inhibidores de olor. Es consciente que el aroma de Suttinut es bastante bueno y eso podría tentar a los empleados alfas del edificio.

Mew y Mild bajaron del elevador en la recepción del edificio, mientras que Kao se quedó para bajar al estacionamiento, puesto que utilizarían su auto para moverse al restaurante. 

—Esperen en la entrada del edificio —indicó Noppakao, que buscaba en sus bolsillos la llave del vehículo.

Suppasit asintió, dando media vuelta para dirigirse junto a Suttinut a la entrada. Su trayecto a pesar de ser corto, se detuvieron constantemente, gracias a que más de una persona se detenía para saludar a Mild. Bueno, es obvio que el omega es conocido y querido en _Suppasitoont,_ todos se detienen a saludar y sonreírle, a lo que Mild corresponde sin problema alguno, ¿Cómo no amar a Mild con esa personalidad tan encantadora? Es algo contrario a Mew, que si bien es amable y respetuoso con todos sus empleados, al ser un alfa impone algo de miedo, por lo que los demás prefieren mantener su distancia con él.

—Te encanta ser el centro de atención —murmuró Mew, que tiró del agarre que tiene Mild sobre su brazo, haciendo que apresure un poco el paso.

—Tengo tiempo sin visitar la empresa, es obvio que sería el centro de atención ahora que estoy de regreso —le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Suppasit—. ¿Celoso por que soy el centro de atención?

Mew acercó su mano izquierda a la de Mild le sostenía el brazo derecho, para pellizcar suavemente el dorso de su mano, arrancando una leve risa del omega. 

—Celosos los que te ven colgado de mi brazo —bromeó. 

Suppasit no negar que _adora_ a Suttinut, lo estima demasiado. Está claro que lo quiere como si fuera realmente parte de su familia.

* * *

Gulf se encontraba en la recepción, sentado hasta el fondo del gran área de espera, por lo que le fue imposible no ver la interacción de su jefe y ese pequeño omega, que en ningún momento se soltó del brazo de Mew, saludando y sonriendo como si estuvieran en una alfombra roja. Se veían bien, _muy bien juntos_ , y no entiende porque le disgustó tanto verlos juntos. ¿Por qué siente un malestar tan grande en el estómago con sólo ver esa escena? 

Se siente mal por dentro, mas no lo refleja en su rostro debido a que se encuentra acompañado por War, que también estuvo de lo más atento en los dos individuos que salieron del edificio. Wanarat sonrió, girando rápidamente hacia Kanawut, notando que seguía mirando por donde la “pareja” había salido.

—Son bastante _visuales_ juntos, ¿no crees? 

Gulf rápidamente apartó la mirada de la entrada, dirigiéndose a War—. Ah… sí, eso creo. ¿Conoces a Suttinut? —preguntó con curiosidad, colocándose de pie. Habían quedado de ir a la cafetería a unas cuadras de ahí para tomar el almuerzo.

—Cualquier persona que lleve más de un año trabajando aquí conoce a P’Mild —exclamó mientras se ajustaba el bolso sobre su hombro—. No sé exactamente desde cuando ellos, P’Mew y P’Mild se conocen, hace año y medio que entré a trabajar Mild estaba trabajando como asistente de Mew —han emprendido la marcha a la cafetería, mientras War explicaba todo lo que sabe exactamente de Suttinut.

—¿Asistente? 

—Sí, según sé, Mild trabajó como asistente de Mew por… dos años más o menos. Al parecer P’Mew no quería contratar a alguien, puesto que el asistente anterior a Mild había traicionado su confianza y puesto que en las únicas personas que confía plenamente es en P’Kao y P’Mild, y solamente P’Mild estaba disponible, entonces accedió a trabajar para él —la mirada de War se encuentra el frente, mirando el camino que están tomando. Se detuvieron brevemente en un cruce, esperando a poder cruzar—. Era bastante bueno, P’Mild es publicista, así que sabía cómo relacionarse con los socios, trabajadores, hasta artistas y modelos que han trabajado con la revista. A toda la empresa le agrada Mild.

_Además de parecer el omega ideal, es el asistente ideal._

He ahí el malestar en el estómago. Esa clase de pensamientos no le agradan, él no es alguien envidioso, jamás lo ha sido y sería una total estupidez comenzar ahora, además, ¿Por qué se siente así? Ni siquiera ha tratado con ese omega, no puede juzgarlo. Si lo que dice Wanarat es cierto, que Suttinut Uengtrakul es agradable y un excelente trabajador, alguien encantador; ¿Cómo podría Gulf tener algún sentimiento negativo hacia él? _Tonto, tonto, no estás cruzando la secundaria._

Al no oír nada más acerca del tema, Kanawut prefirió dejar de preguntar el respecto. No quiere sentirse así, como enfermo del estómago cuando está por ir a almorzar con Wanarat. Respiró hondo, relajó sus hombros y se concentró totalmente en su camino hacia la cafetería. 

La llegada al local fue rápida, ambos omegas se situaron en una de las mesas en el interior del lugar cerca de la barra que los separa de donde preparan los alimentos. Ambos mantenían una pequeña plática con el tema de los diseños de la revista, mencionando que pronto también deberían diseñar las invitaciones y demás al evento por el aniversario, no sólo de la revista, sino de la empresa entera. Algo grande y elegante. Así continuaron hasta que llegó el momento de ordenar su almuerzo, ambos optando por un poco de comida occidental, algo no tan pesado, pero lo suficientemente satisfactorio para sobrevivir a la hora de salida.

Justo en el momento que Gulf estaba terminando de ordenar, War prácticamente brincó sobre su asiento, dirigiendo una mirada un poco extraña al asistente.

—Acabo de recordar que tenemos que hablar.

—¿Mm, de qué?

—Dios, Gulf. Te dije que debíamos hablar de un chisme que está corriendo por la oficina y no sólo por el área de diseño.

—Sabes que no soy de meterme en esa clase de cosas… 

—Gulf, esto es sobre ti.

Esta vez, Kanawut frunció el ceño. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Un chisme de él? Eso es… confuso. No recuerda haber hecho algo que amerite que se cree un rumor acerca de él. Es tan reservado con sus detalles acerca de su vida privada, sus redes sociales son todas privadas y ni siquiera es muy activo en ellas, jamás ha hablado de más, así que, ¿de qué se puede tratar?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Pues… 

[...]

Mew casi se atraganta con el vaso de agua.

—¿Qué Gulf qué? 

—¡Tiene novio! Todos en el área de redacción están hablando de eso —Kao estaba claramente emocionado por lo que decía, y es que era la primera vez que Gulf era parte de uno de los chismes de la oficina, ¿Cómo no estar así?

El CEO limpiaba su boca con una servilleta, puesto que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y había escupido un poco del agua. Creyó haber escuchado mal, porque la sola idea de su asistente saliendo con alguien era… imposible de imaginar. No porque Gulf sea alguien poco atractivo, todo lo contrario, pero el menor aparenta ser tan dedicado a su trabajo y estudios, además de ser _tan_ reservado. Definitivamente Gulf no parece del tipo de persona que deja sus deberes de lado para tener novio.

—Debiste escuchar mal… no creo que

—No escuché mal, también lo creí cuando caminaba fuera de mi oficina y escuché a dos de mis escritores murmurar entre ellos acerca de eso —se llevó su propio vaso a los labios, humedeciendo su boca antes de continuar hablando—. No podía quedarme con la duda, así que me acerque a preguntarles de qué diablos hablaban, ¡y lo soltaron todo! —golpeó su puño cerrado sobre su palma abierta—. Resulta que el viernes pasado escucharon a Gulf hablar por telefóno muy cariñoso con alguien en el baño, que si bien podría estar charlando con algún familiar o amigo, Gulf le mandó besos y se reía de forma un tanto risueña. Cuando lo vieron salir del cubículo, él se veía taaaan feliz. 

—Eso no prueba nada Kao.

—Esto no termina ahí —aclaró, haciendo callar a Mew nuevamente—. Luego de eso, fuera del edificio lo vieron esperar junto a War en la calle y justo cuando War se fue, un auto, bastante lujoso al parecer, se detuvo para recoger a Gulf y, según escuché, esta mañana el mismo auto lo dejó fuera del edificio. 

—¿Estás insinuando que Gulf pasó el fin de semana con alguien? —preguntó Mild rápidamente, ha estado escuchando aquello en total silencio y con muchísima atención, si se trataba del lindo asistente de Mew, él quiere saberlo todo.

—Estoy insinuando que Gulf tiene un novio con el que debe tener la suficiente confianza como para pasar el fin de semana con él. ¿Puedes creerlo, Mew? Sinceramente me parecía extraño que el chico no tuviera novio, digo, Gulf es _muy_ atractivo, no es típico modelo de omega, pero eso no lo hace menos atractivo. Lo hace más exotico. 

—Ciertamente jamás había conocido a un omega que midiera más de 1.75 —mencionó Mild— y él parece ser más alto que ambos —señaló a los dos alfas.

Mild y Kao continuaron hablando, el editor mencionaba más cosas acerca de toda la información que consiguió, pero Mew había dejado de escuchar a sus dos acompañantes. Él intenta analizar la situación que Kao le había planteado, trata de pensar en las distintas ocasiones en las que Gulf pudo haberle dado algún indicio, alguna señal de que tuviera novio o que pareciera que alguien lo estaba cortejando… ¿Aún cortejan a los omegas? No es como si le llevara tantos años a Gulf, pero hay cosas que simplemente dejan de realizarse con el paso de los años. Aún así, con las dudas creciendo en su cabeza, Suppasit no conseguía encontrar algún indicio de que Kanawut esté en una relación. 

_Pero hay algo._

Recuerda que esa mañana Gulf parecía interesado en el aroma de su loción, él insinuó que quería esa loción para alguien más, puesto que no le iban bien esas fragancias _, pero conoce a alguien que sí._ Y hay que ser realistas, el aroma de su loción es algo que comúnmente utilizan los alfas para ocultar su aroma natural. 

De pronto, el alfa interior de Mew suelta un gruñido, uno lleno de enojo y dolor. No está a gusto con la idea de que su asistente tenga un novio; que alguien más pueda acercarse, que alguien impregne su olor en él. Frunció los labios con esa sola idea, porque definitivamente no le agrada el pensamiento que está cruzando en su cabeza en esos precisos momentos.

_¿Gulf tiene novio?_

[...] 

No fue un gran almuerzo para Gulf, eso es algo obvio. ¿Y cómo va a serlo después de oír todo lo que War le dijo? 

Parece ser que él era el nuevo tema de interés en la oficina, cosa que claramente no le gustaba. A Kanawut no le gusta llamar esa clase de atención, lo hace sentir ansioso; pensar en que los que lo rodean pueden estar hablando cosas a sus espaldas o que estén esperando a que haga algo mal para seguir haciendo más grande el tema. ¡Dios! ¿A quién le gusta estar en boca de todos? _Saber que está en boca de todos._ Que jodido estrés. 

Aún cuando no le gustaba escuchar lo que War le explicó, le agradece muchísimo que lo hiciera. No cualquiera va a decirte que hay un chisme de ti corriendo por la oficina, normalmente esperan hasta que el chisme se haga más y más grande, hasta no poder contenerlo más. Ahora sabe que puede contar con Wanarat para cualquier asunto, por más personal que sea.

Y por eso mismo, Kanawut se atrevió a contarle más acerca de su vida privada, dejando de lado la universidad y trabajo, era momento de abrirse respecto a su familia. La verdadera razón por la que prefiere no hablar respecto a que estuvo casado y que, además de eso, tiene un hijo es por los prejuicios de la gente. Ciertamente ha tenido muy malos tratos por parte de sus jefes anteriores cuando se enteran de su vida privada; los omegas divorciados, con un lazo roto y con un cachorro de pormedio es un blanco perfecto de burlas y ofensas. No es igual un omega soltero, sin marcar, o un omega actualmente casado, a uno que fue “abandonado” por su alfa anterior. De por si los omegas son tratados como inferiores, un omega en la situación de Gulf es degradado de una manera totalmente absurda. 

Pero Kanawut sabe que Wanarat no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. 

Le habló con total sinceridad, tratando de no profundizar demasiado en detalles que, por el momento, eran totalmente inútiles de revelar. Mencionó su matrimonio de 4 años de matrimonio con Bright y habló de forma superficial de la relación que ambos mantienen hasta el momento, sacó a la luz el tema de Jai. Explicó que la persona que ha estado recogiéndolo del trabajo es precisamente su ex esposo, y que la llamada que seguro escucharon fue, efectivamente, una llamada con Bright. Totalmente sacada de contexto. 

—Necesito tu apoyo para terminar o al menos disminuir esos rumores. No me gusta estar en boca de todos, mucho menos en la oficina.

—No te preocupes Gulf, cuenta conmigo, pero… ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Solamente di que es un amigo el que viene por mí, no menciones nada acerca de mi pasado con Bright, mucho menos menciones a Jai. No quiero que mi vida privada recorra toda la empresa, mucho menos que llegue a los oídos del Sr. Suppasit.

—Al jefe no le gusta meterse en chismes, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

A pesar de que el almuerzo no fue en su totalidad bueno, a la hora de regresar al trabajo todo transcurrió con total tranquilidad, el tema del dichoso chisme no fue mencionado nuevamente. Todo se centró en el trabajo. La junta con Suppapong fue algo tensa, pero al final terminó por ser un éxito, al menos eso había expresado Mew, aunque sus palabras no reflejaban lo mismo que su expresión tan seria que portaba. Se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de su jefe para estar tan serio, lo había visto tan relajado ese día, que su cambio de actitud era de lo más extraño para Gulf. 

Lo único que resultó, si bien no malo, sí incómodo, fue la presencia de Mild Suttinut en la oficina. Este omega tan amigable se la pasó dando vueltas por toda la oficina, yendo y viniendo en cada unos de los pisos, visitando las distintas áreas de la empresa, pero siempre regresando a la oficina de Mew. 

Él trató de sentirse cómodo con la presencia de Mild, en serio lo intentó un sinnúmero de veces, pero no lo lograba. Quizás se debía a que el mayor no está utilizando inhibidores, por lo que su dulce aroma se ha regado por toda la oficina. Ese ambiente que siempre está libre de aromas ahora está cargado de ese dulce aroma a chocolate y vainilla; simplemente no puede soportarlo.

Era como si su omega se sintiera amenazado, como si Suttinut estuviera invadiendo su territorio (lo cual es estúpido, porque ni siquiera es _su territorio_ ). 

Pero verdaderamente no supo cómo sentirse justo una hora antes de su hora de salida. 

Se había mantenido en su escritorio, realizando un par de trabajos en el computador, tal y como Suppasit le había indicado hace quizás una media hora. Se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle algo a su superior, por lo que se puso de pie y rápidamente se adentra en la oficina, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Siempre que la puerta está de esa forma, significa que puede entrar a la oficina sin problemas. 

No es una sorpresa la presencia de Suttinut, que se encuentra sentado en el sillón negro, con la nariz hundida en su teléfono; parecía de lo más entretenido, totalmente absorto de todo lo demás. Suppasit estaba en la misma situación, sólo que en lugar de mirar su teléfono, tenía los ojos yendo y viniendo del computador a los papeles impresos que tiene en su escritorio. 

Kanawut le dio una mirada curiosa al trabajo que su superior realiza, notando que los papeles eran los contratos que había buscado con anterioridad. 

—¿Necesita ayuda, señor? —cuestiona, sin apartar sus ojos de los contratos del área de publicidad.

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Terminaste con lo que te encargué?

—Por eso mismo estoy aquí —respondió con tranquilidad—, venía a preguntar si quiere que le envíe los archivos como documento de _Word_ o como _PDF._

—PDF está bien, confío en que todo esté impecable, envíalo a mi correo de la empresa y copia a los jefes de todas las áreas y socios mayoritarios de la revista. 

Gulf asintió continuamente, más se quedó parado junto al escritorio por tres razones: 1) quería saber si Mew le tenía algún otro trabajo, 2) de no ser así, volvería a ofrecer su ayuda para lo que sea que su jefe esté haciendo. Puede notarlo bastante estresado, por lo que no quiero sólo irse y dejarlo con todo el trabajo; para eso está él, para ayudarlo a aligerar la carga. Y 3) tiene la intención de pedir su permiso para ausentarse el viernes un poco antes de la hora de salida, puesto que tenía su cita médica. 

El alfa pareció darse cuenta de que el omega seguía ahí parado. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, relajó un poco su cuerpo y sonrió hacia Gulf.

—¿Necesitas algo más? 

—En realidad quería saber si usted necesita que haga algo más. Aún falta una hora para mi salida y he terminado con todos mis pendientes de hoy. ¿Necesita ayuda con lo que está haciendo?

—No realmente, creo que voy a tardar un rato haciendo esto, no quisiera retenerte aquí hasta tarde. Si quieres puedes retirarte, Mild me ayudará con esto de aquí. 

El nombrado separó la mirada del celular, volteando en dirección de los otros dos—. Oh, ¿eso es de lo que me hablaste en el almuerzo? —se puso de pie, caminando hacia el escritorio, que rodeo desde el lado contrario de donde estaba Gulf. Sin siquiera decir palabra, Suttinut tocó la pantalla del computador para girarlo levemente hacia él, comenzando a leer lo que se muestra en pantalla.

Mientras tanto, Mew continuó hablando con Gulf.

—Pues irte a casa a descansar.

Kanawut se sintió extraño. Su omega interior le grita que no debe irse, que debe insistir en quedarse junto a Suppasit y alejar al otro omega de ahí, pero su lado racional siempre gana. No hizo más que asentir a las palabras de su jefe, haciendo una pequeña y disimulada reverencia hacia ambos mayores para después caminar a la salida. 

Justo a mitad del camino, recordó lo del permiso.

—Oh, perdón que lo moleste otra vez —habló rápidamente, captando la atención de ambos—. Quería pedir un permiso para salir antes el viernes, tengo una cita médica dos horas antes de mi salida.

—Acabo de recordar… Gulf, las últimas dos semanas te he presionado más de lo usual, así que quería informarte que puedes ausentarte el jueves y viernes. No sé qué tan pesada esté tu universidad estos días, así que si quieres tomar esos dos días para relajarte y centrarte en tus trabajos, por mi no hay problema.

—Que considerado eres —exclamó Mild desde atrás de Mew, sonriendo de una forma que Gulf no entendía si se estaba burlando o realmente lo dice en serio—. No preocupes por tu jefe Gulf, yo puedo ayudarlo estos dos días que te ausentes.

Esa no es una opción que le agrade en lo absoluto a Kanawut. Siente como el estómago se le revuelve con sólo pensar que el antiguo asistente de su jefe se quede para reemplazarlo por tan sólo dos días. Su interior se agita y su mente le grita que no debe ausentarse, pero no está en posición de negarse a tener un par de días libres; se acercan sus parciales, que son demasiado pesados debido a que sólo son dos días de exámenes, así que debe estudiar y, además de eso, terminar con sus tareas. También podría pasar tiempo con Jai y hacer una limpieza profunda en toda la casa. 

Definitivamente no está en posición de rechazar esa oferta. 

Pone su mejor sonrisa, mirando directamente hacia Mild—. Gracias, P’Mild. Le tomaré la palabra, en verdad necesito ese tiempo libre.

Esta vez, en verdad se despide de ambos presentes. Aunque una parte de él deteste la idea de no ir a trabajar esos dos días, sabe que es la mejor opción para él. Debe ignorar esos extraños sentimientos y centrarse en lo importante, y por el momento eso era sus estudios y su pequeño cachorro. 

* * *

La semana se fue volando ante sus ojos, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había pasado uno de sus días libres y ahora estaba a mitad del segundo, era la hora de la comida, por lo que se encontraba terminando de preparar el almuerzo para Jai y Bright. Sí, Bright estaba ahí, totalmente dispuesto a robarle un poco de comida a su ex-marido, y bueno, a Gulf no le importa alimentar a un tercero. Ha cocinado _Guay Tiew Moo_ como agradecimiento hacia Bright por estar haciendo de su chofer toda esa semana, no ha tenido noticias de su auto y no sabe hasta cuando Vachirawit seguirá disponible para llevarlo a todos lados. 

Después del almuerzo esperará un par de horas antes de ir con el médico, obviamente aprovechando la presencia de Bright para que este lo lleve hasta el consultorio y cuide de Jai en lo que termina su cita.

Sirvió tres tazones de aquella comida, uno de estos mucho más lleno que los otros. Chivaaree extendía ambas manos hacia Trapipattanapong, babeando por tener en sus manos aquel platillo lo antes posible. Agradeció enormemente a Gulf luego de colocar el tazón frente a él; aguardó tan sólo unos segundos a que Gulf tomara asiento antes de comenzar a degustar la comida.

Kanawut sonrió ante el gemido lleno de placer que se le escapó a Vachirawit tras tomar el primer bocado. Comenzó a comer, siendo un poco más lento que el alfa sentado frente a él, ya que debe estar pendiente de que Jai no ensucie su ropa mientras come de poco a poco. El tazón del niño tiene menos cosas que el de los dos adultos, debido a que Gulf es demasiado cuidadoso a la hora de alimentar a su hijo, así que procura que este coma de una forma balanceada, pero que disfrute de igual manera que los demás. Rió un poco al ver como Jai toma torpemente la cuchara y el tenedor, absteniéndose de usar los palillos como Bright y Gulf hacían.

—Lento —indica al notar como su hijo trata de meter demasiada comida a su boca. En el instante en que Gulf se estaba llevando el que es su tercer bocado a la boca, sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón, para después comenzar a sonar. Soltó un suspiro, sacándolo de su bolsillo trasero para ver de quién se trataba. Al notar que era una llamada del trabajo, no pudo hacer más que responder—. No comas tan rápido —dijo rápidamente antes de responder a la llamada. 

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó Bright.

—Trabajo. ¿Sí, hola? ¿Sr. Noppakao, se le ofrece algo?

—¡Se supone que es tu día libre!

Gulf le lanzó una mirada molesta, mientras se ponía de pie y en susurros le pedía a Bright que vigilara a Jai. 

— _Perdón, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?_ —la voz de Kao tenía un ligero toque de curiosidad. Era evidente que había escuchado la voz de Bright.

—Es sólo un amigo, estaba por tomar el almuerzo —aclaró rápidamente, rezando por no recibir más preguntas curiosas—. ¿Necesita algo? No es usual que usted me llame.

— _Solo quería preguntar respecto a unos documentos de mi área. Sé que tienes todo perfectamente guardado en tu laptop, le pedí a Mew que te llamara, pero parece ser que no quiere molestarte, así que esta vez soy yo quien molesta._

—No es molestia, dígame que necesita exactamente.

La llamada fue bastante corta, sin indagar demasiado en otros asuntos, puesto que parecía que Kao tenía algo de prisa. Kanawut rápidamente soluciona las dudas de su superior, aunque tuvo un par de interrupciones por parte de Bright, que parecía no podía controlar a su propio hijo. Gulf tuvo que tener mucha paciencia para no gritarle a Bright.

En el momento que la llamada fue finalizada, el omega regresó a la mesa, donde apun le esperaba su tazón lleno de comida, aunque podía notar que hacían falta un par de ingredientes en su plato. Seguramente Vachirawit le ha robado uno que otro bocado. Aguantó sus ganas de regañarlo, por lo que prefirió terminar de comer y así prepararse para su cita.

Después de eso, todo corrió con total calma. Bright se encargó de darle un baño a Jai, que se había ensuciado un poco a la hora comer, gracias a que Gulf no estuvo pendiente de él. Mientras que Kanawut se encargaba de retirar el parche sobre su cuello, cuyo propósito era eliminar todo rastro de su aroma natural. Debía asistir a la cita sin ninguna clase de medicamentos y/o artículos que modifiquen su aroma o propia naturaleza. Pronto el aroma a chocolate y rosas de Gulf se adueñó de toda la casa, atrayendo al cachorro, que rápido corrió hacia su padre omega, con todas las intenciones de impregnarse del aroma natural de Gulf. 

Kanawut sonrió al tener a su hijo prácticamente pegado a su pierna, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo en brazos, Jai aprovechó esto para colocar su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Gulf, respirando así todo su aroma.

De pronto, el aroma a café también comenzó a dispersarse por el lugar. Gulf rápidamente giró hacia Bright, que se encontraba guardando un par de juguetes, cajas de jugos y ropa extra en la pequeña mochila que pertenece a Jai. El alfa comenzó a soltar su propio aroma de forma inconsciente. Aquello causa gracia en Gulf, nuevamente las viejas costumbres florecen de manera inconsciente.

—Tiempo sin sentir tu aroma —se burla Kanawut, quien sólo obtiene una mirada confusa por parte de Vachirawit.

[...]

No perdieron más tiempo, subieron al auto del alfa con dirección al consultorio médico donde tenía Gulf su cita. Fue dejado justo en la entrada del pequeño edificio, mientras que Bright se iba con Jai a una plaza cerca de la zona, donde se encontrarían más tarde.

Camina directo a la recepción del pequeño edificio de instalaciones lujosas, saludando amablemente a la beta que yace sentada del otro lado de un gran escritorio redondo. 

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Sí, con el doctor _Max Nattapol._


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Era una visita con un solo propósito: averiguar qué carajos pasaba con su cuerpo. Ha estado rechazando todos los supresores que le han recetado, desde los más baratos hasta los más jodidamente costosos. Los últimos supresores que compró le sirvieron en un inicio, más no pasó mucho para que su cuerpo los rechazara, esta vez trayendo efectos secundarios. Mareos, dolores de cabeza, hasta vómito. Sí parecía un embarazo, pero eso es lo que menos se acerca a ser, puesto que lleva alrededor de un año sin tener relaciones sexuales con algún alfa. 

Su única solución era visitar a su doctor de confianza, un ginecólogo que también se especializaba en omegas varones como Gulf. Un alfa bastante atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera, el propio Gulf se ha sonrojado más de una vez por lo estúpidamente atractivo que resulta ser el doctor. Sí, un alfa atiende las necesidades y problemas hormonales y / o sexuales de los omegas, Kanawut no estuvo convencido de dejar que un alfa desconocido se acerque a él, preguntando usualmente sobre su vida sexual y otros asuntos privados, pero luego de su primer visita , quedó encantado con la forma de actuar del médico. Jamás lo hizo sentir incómodo en ningún momento. 

Y bueno, ese es su tercer año acudiendo al Dr. Max Nattapol para que lo ayude con todos sus problemas de _ahí abajo_ y problemas internos, como lo que es actualmente. El jodido problema con los supresores. 

Al abrir la puerta del consultorio, el aroma característico de los hospitales y consultorios médicos inundó las fosas nasales de Gulf. No hay ni un solo rastro de feromonas de alfa en el aire, ni siquiera de lociones. Solamente un aroma totalmente neutro. Gracias a todo eso, el aroma natural de Gulf pronto llegó al sensible olfato del médico, que se encuentra de espaldas a la entrada, limpiando pulcramente la camilla al fondo de la habitación.

—Tan puntual como siempre, adelante Gulf —la voz amable del doctor hace sonreír al omega, siempre sintiéndose de lo más cómodo en sus visitas—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuál es el asunto ahora? —Pregunta al mismo tiempo que se voltea, para así acercarse a su escritorio y sentarse en la cómoda silla.

—Lo hace sonar como si fuera mi culpa, Doctor —se queja bajito, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Ya ha tomado un asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio, suspirando con pesadez—. Podría estar mejor, los supresores han producido efectos secundarios y como usted dijo que si eso pasaba, suspender el medicamento, pues así lo he hecho.

Nattapol frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano a la barbilla para rascar la zona muy suavemente. Ha estado revisando el caso de Gulf por tres meses, han hecho análisis de todo tipo y hasta el momento no ninguna anomalía. 

—Es normal que tu cuerpo rechace los supresores cuando estás retomando el tratamiento, pero llevamos más de un mes tratando de encontrar el supresor adecuado y aún nada —señala el doctor, se escucha ligeramente frustrado—. Seré sincero, Golfo. Las únicas razones por las que tu cuerpo rechaza los medicamentos son: 1) que estés en estado de gestación, lo cual queda totalmente descartado gracias a los análisis de sangre, o 2) que la presencia de algún alfa esté alterando a tu omega, obligandote a rechazar toda clase de supresor. 

Kanawut suspira enormemente, pasando ambas manos por su rostro.

—¿Un alfa? No he tenido contacto _de ese tipo_ con nadie, ni siquiera alguna beta —se queja—. El único alfa con quien tengo contacto es con Bright y mi padre, y dudo mucho que ellos están "alterando" a mi omega.

—Gulf, ya he mencionado antes que la abstinencia no es de mucha ayuda. Tu cuerpo está creado para procrear, diciéndolo de una manera menos profesional: para aparearse. Eres un omega joven, que estuvo casado y tuvo una vida sexual activa, según recuerdo lo que me decías en tus primeras citas. No puedes simplemente abstenerte a tener sexo e ignorar tu celo. 

_¿Ah, no?_

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Salgo a la calle, a los bares en busca de sexo? —Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos—. No tengo tiempo para conseguir acompañantes sexuales y _no quiero hacerlo._

Diloknawarit suspiró con rendición. No es la primera vez que escucha a un omega decir algo así, hay demasiados omegas con carácter fuerte como Trapipattanapong, su propio esposo es parte de ese círculo de omegas. En el fondo sabe que no hará que cambie de opinión, y realmente no lo culpa.

—Okay. Descartando toda la posibilidad de un acompañante sexual —comienza a decir, mientras se gira sobre su silla, tomando de una cajonera detrás suyo un pequeño frasco de pastillas—. Creo que sabe que no eres el único omega que rechaza los medicamentos creados para suprimir su parte omega, he conseguido estás —señala el frasco anaranjado, golpeándolo sobre la superficie plana del escritorio—. Son nuevas, no han salido al mercado puesto que aún están a prueba. Hasta el momento no han tenido efectos secundarios y han funcionado con éxito en todos los omegas que lo han probado, pero como sabemos, no todas las personas son iguales. 

Max le tiende el frasco a Gulf, que no duda ni un segundo en tomarlo de la mano del médico.

—Voy a ser sincero, no sé si vaya a funcionar Gulf. Así que quiero pedirte que, si tu celo está cerca, te abstengas a salir uno o dos días antes de que se presente, o sólo no mantengas mucho contacto con algún alfa que pueda provocar tu celo.

Kanawut asiente repetidas veces, mirando con atención el pequeño frasco que permanece en su mano. Solamente tiene la mitad de pastillas en el frasco, las cuales son demasiado pequeñas, ni siquiera parecen supresores, ya que usualmente son de un tamaño considerablemente más grande. 

—¿Qué hay del tiempo de cada toma?

—Una vez al día, a la misma hora siempre. Conoces bien el procedimiento —continúa—. Creo que por el momento no estás tomando anticonceptivos, ¿cierto?

—Los suspendí desde que me separé de Bright.

—Bien, sigue así. Es recomendable no ingerir ningún otro medicamento que afecte a tu parte omega, con los inhibidores no hay problema, ya que utilizas parches.

—Entonces, ¿empiezo a partir de mañana?

Max asiente repetidas veces, hundiendo su espalda en el asiento—. ¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo?

—El lunes de la próxima semana. 

—Mm, quiero que el viernes vayas temprano a hacerte unos análisis, para comprobar si el supresor está haciendo el efecto deseado. Moveré un par de contactos para que los resultados estén listos a más tardar en la noche del viernes, así tendrás tiempo de prepararte si los supresores fallan, ¿ok?

Gulf murmuró un pequeño “está bien”, sonriendo enormemente ante toda la ayuda que recibió del doctor. Era una persona muy agradable, siempre deseó a ayudar a sus pacientes, por eso Kanawut le tenía tanta confianza. Tuvieron una charla bastante breve, tomando en cuenta que Max tenía más pacientes por atender y Gulf debería reunirse pronto con Bright y Jai.

Fueron quizás 5 minutos de charla de despedida, en lo que Nattapol acompañó a Kanawut a la recepción, agendando la visita del próximo viernes para los análisis pendientes. 

—Recuerda, nada de anticonceptivos si quieres que funcione —le recuerda rápidamente, mientras el omega comienza a alejarse.

—Entendido, Dr.

—Saluda a Bright de mi parte.

[...] 

Lo primero que hizo Gulf al salir, fue marcarle a Bright, informando que los alcanzaría en el centro comercial donde quedaron de reunirse. Caminó alrededor de cinco minutos, cruzando un par de calles bastante concurridas, mientras observaba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, además que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar poco a poco. Es temporada de lluvias, por lo que la temperatura desciende un poco más de lo usual. No le molesta, lo prefiere antes que el calor, pero en esos momentos solamente porta una camisa manga larga, no muy gruesa a decir verdad, por lo que comenzó a sentir el frío erizar su piel. 

Al entrar en el centro comercial, se dirigió rápidamente a la zona de los puestos de comida rápida. Siempre que salen con Jai, Bright termina llevándolo a McDonalds por una de esas cajitas para niños con juguetes incluidos. Al niño le encanta comer nuggets y jugar en las secciones para niños y bueno, a Gulf le agradaba tener a su pequeño feliz y tan sólo un poco mimado.

Encontró rápidamente a Bright, que permanecía sentado cerca del área de juegos, no apartaba la vista de Jai y mantenía su celular pegado en su oreja. Por la expresión tan serena y esa ligera sonrisa que se aparece en sus labios cada cierto tiempo, Gulf puede deducir que está hablando con Win. 

—Oh, está llegando Gulf —comenta Vachirawit con voz calmada—. ¿Quieres decirle algo? 

Kanawut sonríe, tomando asiento justo frente a Bright y dando un vistazo rápido hacia donde se encuentra su hijo jugando y conviviendo junto a otros niños.

—Win envía saludos.

—Quisiera saber cuando lo invitarás a cenar con nosotros, Win debe conocer formalmente a Jai —exclama Gulf lo suficientemente alto para que la persona del otro lado de la línea lo escuche—. Pon el altavoz.

Bright frunce el ceño, negando repetidas veces. Haciendo señas hacia Gulf para que se mantuviera callado, a lo que este reacciona riendo por lo bajo. Hace cuatro meses que conoce de la existencia de Win Metawin, un universitario de la carrera de economía unos años menor que ambos. Gulf aún no sabe perfectamente cómo Bright conoció a Win, solamente sabe que llevan dos meses como “pareja oficial” y el alfa no ha sido capaz de presentarlo con Jai. Bien, Kanawut no puede obligar a Vachirawit a presentarle a su nueva pareja, eso es muy raro, pero al menos debe presentarle formalmente a su hijo; Jai necesita acostumbrarse a la presencia de la nueva pareja de su papá alfa y así evitar posibles rechazos del niño hacia otro omega que no sea Gulf. 

La charla de Bright duró tan sólo un par de minutos más, hasta que la orden de hamburguesa y el paquete infantil estuvo listo. Se apresuró en recogerlo, mientras que Gulf caminaba hasta el área de juegos para llevar a Jai a la mesa.

—No debiste traerlo a comer aquí, recién comimos en casa —regañó el omega, que negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras acomodaba al niño en la silla junto a él y ayudándolo a abrir la caja de nuggets.

—Jai quería nuggets.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó el nombrado—. _Pa_ dijo que quería comer hambur… ham… 

—¿Hamburguesa?

—¡Sí! 

—Pequeño traidor, dijiste que no le dirías eso a papá.

—Deja de decirle a Jai que me guarde secretos, eso no se hace. 

El alfa soltó una suave risa, pidiendo disculpas por enseñarle esa clase de comportamientos a su hijo. Aunque ambos saben muy bien que el infante no es capaz de ocultarle absolutamente nada a su padre omega, es tan apegado a Gulf, qué Bright algunas veces siente envidia. ¿Pero qué puede hacer? Es normal que los niños estén firmemente apegados a sus padres omegas, así que quejarse o sentirse mal por ello no es una opción viable.

Charlaron un rato, en lo que Bright y Jai terminaban con la comida, Vachirawit preguntó sobre qué le había dicho el médico a Kanawut. Aunque no estén juntos como esposos, como alfa y omega, Chivaaree siempre está pendiente de Trapipattanapong, al fin de cuentas su alfa interior lo considera _parte de su manada,_ por muy estúpido que suene. Así que se preocupa por el uso de supresores e inhibidores que Gulf necesita, no quiere que este tenga algún accidente con un alfa, eso sí que le preocupa demasiado. 

Duraron alrededor de media hora ahí sentados, luego dieron una vuelta en la plaza, visitando algunos puestos en los que Gulf quería entrar. 

Hubo un momento en el que Gulf observó por unos largos segundos una camisa de un color rojo intenso, manga-larga y con un gran escote que seguramente le llegaría a la mitad del tronco. Esa clase de camisas que se utilizan para grandes eventos, como fiestas de clase alta, bodas o cosas por ese estilo. A Gulf simplemente le encantó, más no tenía la intención de comprarla. No la necesitaba, él no salía a fiestas, mucho menos asistía a eventos importantes, por lo que sería una tontería comprar aquella prenda, que seguramente terminaría al fondo de su closet sin nunca ser utilizada. 

Al final salieron del centro comercial algo tarde, llegaron a casa alrededor de las 8:30 PM, cuando Kanawut creyó que regresaría mucho antes a casa. Aún debía revisar de no tener deberes que hacer para la universidad, alistar una presentación que iba a tener el sábado y terminar un extenso ensayo para el domingo. Agradeció a Bright por milésima vez por todo lo que este estaba haciendo por él, ya que no era responsabilidad suya llevarlo a todos lados, más aún así se tomaba la molestia de ayudarlo más de la cuenta. 

El lado positivo de esa salida, era que Jai había regresado lo suficientemente cansado para preferir ir directo a dormir, en lugar de quedarse despierto jugando o viendo caricaturas. 

—Vendré mañana a cuidar a Jai, pero el domingo no podré venir, tengo una reunión con unos clientes y… 

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Veré si mamá puede venir a cuidar a Jai o quizás lo lleve con ella, no sé.

Bright soltó un pequeño suspiro, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado.

—De todos modos, si necesitas ayuda y estoy disponible, no dudes en llamar, ¿ok? 

—No te angusties, puedo arreglármelas solo.

* * *

Ok, _casi siempre_ puede arreglárselas solo. Solamente tiene problemas cuando parece ser que el mundo se vuelve en su contra, ¿Por qué le pasa esa clase de cosas? El sábado todo corrió con tanta tranquilidad, Bright cuidó de Jai a la perfección y Gulf no tuvo que preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera la universidad; fue simplemente perfecto. ¡Pero, mierda! El domingo fue completamente diferente, un caos desde el momento que despertó. 

Su madre le había llamado por teléfono, diciendo que había amanecido demasiado enferma y que no podría cuidar al niño, su segunda opción para que cuide a Jai era su hermana, más ella estaba sumamente ocupada trabajando y su tercera opción era Plan, más tampoco podía hacerse compromisos por trabajo. Y aunque Plan le ofreció que su sobrino (Perth) podía cuidar de Jai, pero Gulf no quiso molestar. 

Entonces estuvo más de una hora tratando de conseguir alguna niñera, más no encontró a nadie, hasta que le llegó un mensaje de War. 

Mierda, War era su única opción y definitivamente en la única persona que podía confiar. No quiere tener que llamarle a Bright, que debe estar bastante ocupado con el trabajo, como para preocuparse por el hecho de no encontrar a alguien para cuidar de Jai. Nadie más sabe de la existencia de su hijo, todos los que saben están ocupados en esos momentos y aunque no quería molestar a Wanarat, se vio obligado a hablar con él y pedirle ese enorme favor. Por suerte, War pareció encantado con el favor, inmediatamente le dijo que sí, que no tenía ni el más mínimo problema para cuidar al niño, además que no vivía demasiado lejos de Gulf. 

Cuando escuchó el timbre, Gulf corrió a la puerta, encontrándose con War, quien cargaba con una mochila negra sobre sus hombros. 

—No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto, me salvaste la vida —exclamó Gulf, sonando bastante exaltado. No pueden culparlo, va demasiado tarde a la universidad—. ¡Jai, ven aquí! 

Ratsameerat se encoge ligeramente ante el grito de Trapipattanapong. Ese no era el mismo chico con el que trabaja toda la semana, el tímido y callado asistente del CEO de Suppasitoont. War da un vistazo a su alrededor, mientras se saca los zapatos en la entrada; es una casa de una sola planta, de un gran tamaño y bastante ordenada, puede sentir el aroma a chocolate impregnado por toda el área y un muy tenue aroma a café. Es fácil deducir que el aroma a chocolate es de Gulf y probablemente el olor a café sea del ex-esposo de este. 

Siguió al más joven por el lugar, llegando a la sala donde se encontraba de pie el infante. Jai corrió hacia Gulf, escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas y sin dejar de mirar a Wanarat. 

—War, él es Jai —palmeó suavemente la cabeza del niño—. Saluda, cariño —en el momento que Jai salió de detrás de Gulf para saludar, el omega continuó hablando—. War se quedará a cuidarte hoy, en lo que yo vuelvo de la universidad, ¿ok? 

El niño pareció dudar por unos momentos, mirando a su papá por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al recién llegado. 

—’kay —murmuró, acercándose a War para tomarlo de la mano en un gesto de saludo—. Un gusto, me llamo Jai.

Wanarat soltó una suave risa por lo formal que el niño hablaba, se notaba un poco tímido, pero no demasiado—. El gusto es mío Jai, verás que nos divertiremos mientras tu papá regresa de la universidad.

Gulf soltó un gran suspiro, agradeciendo que su hijo no empezara con algún berrinche. Explicó lo más brevemente posible a War donde están todas las cosas que quizás necesite mientras cuida a Jai, donde se encuentran los juguetes, si debe o no darle golosinas o qué hacer si se porta mal. Aunque Jai no sea un niño problemático, más vale prevenir a War por cualquier cosa; uno nunca sabe cómo se comportan sus hijos cuando están con otras personas.

Salió de casa hasta que escuchó el claxon del _Uber_ que había llamado. Despidiéndose del niño con un beso y con un abrazo de War, repitiendo una y otra vez lo agradecido que estaba por su ayuda.

Ahora Gulf puede ir a la universidad con más calma, sabiendo que dejó a Jai en buenas manos.

* * *

—Estoy entrando al campus que marca la ubicación que me enviaste y no veo el edificio que me describiste, Great —se queja Kao al teléfono, mientras maniobra con el volante del auto intentando estacionarse en uno de los lugares libres. 

— _Entonces no es el lugar Kao, ¿estás seguro que ahí te envió el GPS?_ —la voz de Great se escucha en todo el vehículo—. _De seguro te perdiste._

—No soy un idiota desorientado, la ubicación que me enviaste está mal —gruñe, golpeando el volante. Una parte él no quería estar ahí, realmente deseaba estar en su casa disfrutando de su único día totalmente libre que tiene, pero en su lugar está en un campus universitario que ni siquiera era el correcto. 

— _¡Pues baja y pregúntale a alguien! Es tu trabajo, no el mío._

¿Por qué razón Noppakao está en un campus universitario a las 5:00 PM en lugar de su cómodo penthouse? Simple y sencilla razón. Un par de días atrás recibió una llamada de Great, que le informaba de tener a un perfecto candidato para ser el nuevo editor principal para el área de redacción. Se trataba de un recién egresado, que estaba terminando de dar sus prácticas para obtener su título. Aquello quedaba como anillo al dedo, debido a que hace un mes se habían quedado sin editor principal y Kao ha tenido que encargarse de esos trabajos y aunque no le molesta, si necesita ayuda con todo ese trabajo. 

Se supone que estaba ahí con la intención de investigar más a fondo acerca de la persona recomendada y hablar seriamente con él, para así poder saber si cuenta con él para empezar una semana de prueba en la revista. 

Pero, mierda. Hay demasiadas universidades en la zona y Kao está malditamente perdido en esos momentos. Tiene alrededor de 6 años que no pone un pie en las instalaciones de una universidad, sea la que sea, es claro que no recuerda exactamente donde están todas las universidades. 

—Enviame el nombre de la universidad en un mensaje, maldición. Veré a quién diablos le pregun… —Se inclinó sobre el volante del auto, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento por saber si sus ojos no le estaban mintiendo en esos momentos. Kao podía reconocer aquella silueta donde sea, esas piernas largas y delgadas, además de ese cabello negro alborotado—. Voy a colgar, creo que encontré a alguien que puede ayudarme.

Se apresuró en apagar el auto, tomar su teléfono y cartera, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la persona que caminaba tranquilamente. Noppakao apresuró su paso, alcanzándolo en un par de zancadas. Iba a llamarlo, pero antes de poder, el contrario se detuvo para contestar una llamada. 

—¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa Bright? —hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de que Gulf volviera a hablar—. No, no dejé a Jai con mi mamá. Ella despertó enferma y Grace tenía trabajo que hacer hoy… Lo dejé con un compañero de trabajo.

Kao no se considera alguien chismoso, mucho menos metiche… Al menos no todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es eso que escucha? ¿Una pelea de pareja? Pero, ¿por qué? Continúa acercándose, dispuesto a tocar el hombro de Kanawut para llamar su atención sin ser escandaloso, ni con intenciones de alarmarlo. 

—Bright, no te preocupes, Jai está en buenas manos —suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. No me levantes la voz, Vachirawit. ¿Por qué te alteras? —esta vez, Gulf se escucha claramente molesto, cosa que Kao jamás había escuchado proviniendo del omega.

—¿Em, Gulf? —en ese instante, se atrevió a tocarle suavemente el hombro. La respuesta a su llamado fue inmediata, Kanawut giró de forma brusca, con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de hablar por el celular.

—¡Nuestro hijo está bien, Bright! ¿Puedes entender e-...? ¿Señor Noppakao? —el ceño fruncido desapareció, poco a poco fue bajando el celular de su oreja y casi se olvida que está en llamada con Bright; de no ser por la voz de Vachirawit saliendo del otro lado de la línea telefónica, Kanawut no habría reaccionado—. Perdón Bright, t-te llamo más tarde. 

Noppakao alzó las cejas, mirando con una evidente curiosidad a Kanawut, que guardaba de forma torpe su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. El pobre omega se está obviamente nervioso, su rostro refleja total preocupación y sus manos inquietas confirman que parece encontrarse en una situación muy incómoda para él, además de esos factores, el aroma a chocolate se ha empezado a sentir en el ambiente y aunque Kao jamás haya sentido el aroma de Gulf antes, en su interior sabe que ese aroma proviene de él.

—Perdón, ¿interrumpí algo? —cuestiona, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Para nada señor, ¿qué hace aquí? —en su voz se escuchan los claros nervios, sus manos se abren y cierran a un ritmo rápido. 

—Oh, no creas que estoy siguiéndote o algo, esto es una completa casualidad —responde—. Estoy algo perdido, busco el edificio correspondiente a la carrera de periodismo, iba a esperar indicaciones de la persona que me envió aquí, pero te pude reconocer desde el auto y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.

Gulf no deja de rezarle internamente a Buda, una y otra vez, rogando para que Kao no haya escuchado su conversación con Bright. _Pero, mierda, estuvo prácticamente gritando al teléfono, claro que Kao lo escuchó todo._ ¿Acaso las cosas van a empeorar para él? Si Kao escuchó todo lo que salió de su boca, seguramente irá corriendo a decirle a Mew. Sabe perfectamente que Kao y Mew son confidentes, mejores amigos que seguro se cuentan todo, aunque una persona como Suppasit no sea de chismes, Noppakao sí lo es, así que todo terminará con la vida privada de Gulf siendo tema principal, no sólo en las áreas correspondientes a la revista, sino también de a toda la compañía. Solamente quiere que la tierra se lo trague y lo escupa en México o en cualquier otra parte lejos de Asia. 

—Sé dónde es, pero está prácticamente del otro lado de la universidad —guarda silencio por unos segundos, mirando con atención a su superior—. Puedo llevarlo hasta ahí, solamente déjeme entregar un proyecto a la sala de profesores y con gusto lo llevaré a donde quiere ir.

El alfa se mantiene callado por un momento, analizando la situación, mirando con atención la expresión cargada de nerviosismo del omega frente a él. Kao disimula toda esa curiosidad que lo está matando por dentro, por lo que simplemente asintió con una de sus típicas sonrisas que le lanza a Gulf cuando están en la oficina.

—Ok, te espero aquí, iremos en mi auto. 

Kanawut asiente repetidas veces, antes de apresurar su paso con rumbo a uno de los edificios cercanos al estacionamiento. Noppakao simplemente lo observó, para luego caminar al vehículo y apoyarse sobre el cofre de este, en espera del regreso de Gulf.

[...]

Esperó entre 5 y 10 minutos el regreso de Gulf, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo. Kao no tenía _tanta_ prisa, puesto que tenía entendido que la persona que iba a ver trabaja hasta tarde y apenas iban a ser las 5:20 PM. Subieron al auto, manteniendo una charla muy breve acerca de la razón por la que Kao estaba en la universidad y de igual manera hablaron un poco sobre la vida estudiantil del omega. 

Kao quería mencionar aquello que ha escuchado de la llamada de Gulf, _muere de ganas por saber qué carajos pasa_ , pero su lado racional le decía que no fuera un imbécil metido. En realidad, su lado racional suena muy similar a Mew cuando está enojado. 

Quizás si Gulf menciona primero lo de llamada… 

O si Kao descubre una manera de abordar el tema sin ser un idiota. 

Kanawut había dicho la verdad, respecto a que el edificio al que Kao debió llegar en un principio sí está del otro lado de la universidad; de no ser que se encontró al omega, probablemente Noppakao seguiría caminando y pidiendo instrucciones de como llegar al lugar. Una vez ahí, a pesar de que Kao iba a agradecer y seguir sólo, Gulf se ofreció cordialmente a llevarlo hasta las oficinas donde el alfa se dirigía. 

Esa caminata fue silenciosa. Noppakao podía sentir los nervios de parte de Kanawut y eso solamente le provocaba unas enormes ganas de hablar de lo que escuchó. 

—Es aquí —habló rápido Gulf—. Creo que me iré, tengo que tomar el transporte para volver a casa y… 

—¿No tenías auto? —interrumpió, alzando una ceja. Recordaba haber visto a Gulf llegar en auto cuando comenzó a trabajar para Mew.

—Está en el taller, se supone que me lo entregarán esta semana… 

—Ah, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa —ante la expresión que se plasmó en el rostro de Gulf, Kao supo que la respuesta iba a ser un rotundo no, más lo interrumpió antes de que lo dijera—. Si quieres que te lleve, esperame en el estacionamiento, me apresurare en hacer lo que vengo hacer —abrió la puerta, adentrándose lo más rápido posible.

—¡N-no tiene que-...! 

Antes de escuchar más, cerró la puerta.

Tal y como dijo, hizo todo aquello bastante rápido; habló con el profesor que había recomendado al chico para trabajar en la revista, además de obtener claras muestras del gran potencial del chico, obtuvo el número personal de este y una breve charla con él, que llegó a la oficina justo a tiempo para hablar con Kao. Todo fue excelente, no hay otra palabra para describirlo; la oferta de entrar con una semana de prueba fue, obviamente, aceptada y ahora solo quedaba informar en recursos humanos para hacer las cosas más fáciles para él, además de tener que avisarle a Mew. 

Miró la hora en su reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que sean las 6, así que se preguntó si Gulf seguía ahí o había huido a casa. 

No le sorprendería, Kanawut tiene lo que parece ser un gran secreto, que quizás no quiera hablar con Noppakao, que no es nada cercano a él. Solamente es un superior en el trabajo, de ahí en fuera, ¿qué más es Kao? Le falta mucho para ser un amigo, eso es algo obvio. 

_Seguramente debe estar camino a casa._

Oh, sorpresa la que se lleva al llegar al estacionamiento y ver al omega. Que juega con las tiras de su mochila con un evidente estado de nervios al full. 

—No creí que siguieras aquí. 

—En realidad, quiero preguntarle algo, no me quedé para que me lleve a casa. 

Kao alzó ambas cejas, acercándose para quedar frente a Gulf—. Soy todo oídos. 

—Bien… —hace una pausa de un par de segundos, como si pensara muy bien antes de hablar, de soltar algo de lo que quizás pueda arrepentirse—. Cuando llegó, antes de que yo notara que estaba aquí, ¿me escuchó hablando por teléfono? 

_Justo lo que quería oír._

—Mm, sí. Estoy sorprendido, no tenía ni idea de que estás casado, mucho menos que tienes un hijo —soltó sin más, Kanawut le ha dado entrada para hablar del tema y no va a desaprovechar—. Digo, en realidad no tenía que saberlo, pero acaso no tienes ¿Cuanto? ¿25 años? No me esperaba eso.

—No, no. Está equivocado.

—¿Con tu edad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó con exasperación, pero claro, jamás creyó tener que explicarle algo de esto al editor en jefe de la revista—. Escúcheme, no quiero generar malos entendidos y… 

—Mira, Gulf. Se nota que este es un tema un tanto extenso y, además de eso, demasiado privado para ti. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve a casa y así me “explicas” lo que sea que quieras explicar?

El omega parecía estar desesperado. No, no lo parece. Lo está. Él está muerto en desesperación, puesto que su idea de que nadie del trabajo se enterara respecto a su situación se fue directo al carajo. ¿Por qué la vida es así con él? ¿No es suficiente con el desbalance hormonal y su serio problema con su omega interno? No sabe lo que resultará hablar de aquello con Kao, solamente quiere intentar convencerlo de no decir nada en la oficina; no quiere chismes, ni cambios en su área de trabajo en la que poco a poco se está desempeñando. 

Y sí, aquello sería algo tardado. 

—Okay —soltó luego de un rato, suspirando con pesadez.

Noppakao puso su mejor sonrisa, haciendo un ademán invitando a Kanawut a subir al auto. Es muy curioso —chismoso, en realidad—, claramente quiere oír todo lo que salga Gulf, sin presionarlo a decir algo que no quiera. Se dedicará a escuchar y callar. Y aunque parezca que va a juzgarlo, no lo hará porque, ¿quién es él para juzgar? Simplemente es curioso respecto al tan cerrado y en ocasiones misterioso asistente de su mejor amigo.

Primero Kao colocó la dirección que Gulf le dio en el GPS, aquello haría más rápida y fácil la llegada a casa del omega. Luego, escuchó a Gulf suspirar por milésima vez en el tiempo que han estado juntos.

—Tengo que contarle muchas cosas personales, pero intentaré ser rápido… —comenzó, con la mirada puesta sobre la avenida, sin ganas de tener un contacto visual por el momento—. Supe que estaba embarazado un poco antes de cumplir mis 20 años, en ese entonces ya tenía una relación de 3 años con mi actual ex-esposo. Sin entrar en detalles, me casé, tuve a Jai y estuve casado por cuatro años. Digamos que Jai fue la razón por la cual tuve que pausar mis estudios, pero cuando Jai cumplió los 3 años volví a ingresar a la universidad, con ayuda de Bright que pagó prácticamente la mitad de mi carrera, hasta que decidí hacerme cargo, comencé a buscar trabajo y los conseguía… 

» El problema es que cada que entraba en un trabajo nuevo, los tratos no eran muy agradables. Sabían que era además de ser omega varón, era divorciado o “con un lazo roto”, como la gente suele decirlo. Aún estudiando la universidad, ya que no pude terminarla a tiempo gracias a mi embarazo no planeado. En resumen, mi vida socio-laboral era una basura —se llevó una mano a la nariz, tallándose el puente de la nariz—. Sufrí algo de acoso laboral en mi último trabajo antes de entrar a trabajar en _Suppasitoont_ y fue horrible. Por lo que, cuando supe del trabajo como asistente de _Khun_ Suppasit, mentí un poco en mi información personal a la hora de la entrevista. Sé que está mal, pero no quería ser degradado de alguna forma o juzgado por mi situación actual. ¡Y tooodo había estado bien! Hasta que los chismes en la oficina comenzaron, creo que malinterpretaron una llamada con Bright y ahora usted se entera de todo gracias a la llamada y- mierda, todo es tan difícil. 

A pesar de que las últimas frases de Gulf fueron dichas con una mayor velocidad, Kao entendió claramente. _Diablos, el chico si que la tenía difícil._ En lo personal, Noppakao tiene muchos amigos omegas, por lo que siempre ha escuchado esa clase de problemas: acoso laboral, la forma en la que son degradados o como simplemente dejan de tomarlos en serio. Él definitivamente no está de acuerdo con eso, puede que sea considerado un “don Juan” cuando se trata de omegas, pero jamás los hace sentir menos de lo que en verdad son.

No puede decir que comprende aquello, puesto que jamás le ha tocado —ni tocará— pasar por eso, pero está totalmente del lado de Gulf, si se trata de esos asuntos.

—Me imagino que la razón por la que me dices todo eso, es porque no quieres que Mew se entere. 

—Sé que K’Suppasit no es mala persona, pero no quiero que gracias a todo esto él vaya a tomar un trato diferente conmigo. Puede que piense que no podré con todo el trabajo o que comenzaré a descuidar todo para cuidar de mi hijo… No quiero eso.

Se habían metido tanto en la conversación, que no notaron que ya estaban frente a la casa de Gulf. Continuaron hablando dentro del auto.

—Escucha Gulf —comenzó Kao—, tú eres el mejor asistente que le he conocido a Mew, creo que él te aprecia a pesar del poco tiempo que llevas trabajando y te tiene demasiada confianza. No sé cómo reaccionaría Mew al enterarse de esto, quizás si cambie la forma en la que te trata.

—Por favor, no le diga nada de esto a Mew.

—No lo haré, no te preocupes por eso —acercó una mano a Kanawut, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro—. ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

—Mm, pues… 

Antes de siquiera poder continuar, un par de golpes en el cristal llamaron la atención de los dos en el interior del auto. Miraron hacia fuera, encontrándose con War, que cargaba a Jai con algo de dificultad. Trapipattanapong ahogó un grito, rápidamente se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto.

—Sintió tu aroma desde dentro de la casa, no dejaba de insistir en salir a verte, perdón —explicó Wanarat, mientras dejaba que Kanawut tomara al niño. Asomó ligeramente su cabeza, mirando al interior del automóvil—. Oh, señor Noppakao —hizo un pequeño Wai, saludando con amabilidad.

La pregunta de Kao fue respondida en ese instante. Le sonrió a War, antes de bajar del auto para terminar la conversación con Gulf, que ahora cargaba con el niño en brazos. 

—Entonces, ¿solamente Wanarat y yo lo sabemos?

—Sí —respondió rápido—, y espero que así se quede por un tiempo. 

—Trataré de ayudarte, porque los chismes acerca de que mantienes una relación con alguien ya llegaron a los oídos de Mew. Veré si puedo disminuirlos un poco… 

—Se lo agradezco mucho. También por traerme hasta acá —dirigió sus ojos a War, que se mantenía al margen de todo—. A ti también War, por cuidar de Jai. 

—Fue un placer Gulf, Jai es un buen niño —miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Debo apresurarme, tengo que tomar transporte para ir a casa. 

—Ah, yo puedo acercarte a tu casa Wanarat, no te preocupes.

El omega pegó un brinco, mirando por unos segundos a Kao que parecía despreocupado, para después mirar a Gulf, que solamente se encogió de hombros. Aquello era como un “acéptalo, qué más da”, de parte de Kanawut. Wanarat rápidamente asintió, corriendo al interior de la casa por sus cosas.

Pronto Gulf se despidió de ambos, teniendo que bajar al infante al suelo puesto que pesaba demasiado para seguir con él en brazos. Ahora que está nuevamente solo, suspira con pesadez. ¿Por qué le suceden esas cosas a él? No entiende porqué la vida simplemente quiere ponerle las cosas tan difíciles, ¿cuál es la necesidad? ¿Qué mal hizo en su vida pasada? Verdaderamente quisiera cambiar su suerte, más parece ser que está destinado a pasar por diferente clase de dificultades. Siente la pequeña mano de Jai jalar su pantalón, por lo que baja la cabeza para mirar al niño. Se encuentra con ese par de lindos ojos, que lo hacen sonreír en cualquier situación.

—¿Estás cansado, papi? 

Bueno, quizás la vida no sea tan mala con él después de todo.

—No tanto… Vamos, ¿qué tal si hacemos galletas? 

El niño salta de emoción y apresura a su padre omega para entrar a casa. 

Con Jai haciéndole compañía, todo lo demás en su vida puede esperar.


	7. Capítulo Seis

El despertador sobre la mesita de noche a su lado izquierdo sonó a la misma hora de todos los días, bastando solamente con tres pitidos para que Mew abriera los ojos y la apagará inmediatamente después; no le agrada el ruido que emite el despertador como para dejarlo sonar por más tiempo del necesario. 

Observó por unos cortos segundos el techo blanco de su habitación, pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de sentarse sobre su cómodo colchón. Pasa su mirada por toda la habitación, donde todo está en perfecto orden y hay un silencio total, a duras penas se logra escuchar el sonido que emite el aire acondicionado mientras lo mantiene encendido. Rasca suavemente con sus uñas la zona de su pecho, dejando el lugar ligeramente irritado. 

Parece pensar demasiado el levantarse de la cama, sintiendo que su cuerpo le dice que puede quedarse un poco más en casa; que quizás no sea necesario el ejercicio matutino o el desayuno especial que le toca ese lunes. Y si bien su alfa interior parece estar un poco de acuerdo en quedarse en cama, la otra mitad de sí le exige levantarse y hacer su rutina completa, como todas las mañanas. Al momento de salir de la cama hace un par de estiramientos, aflojando sus músculos tensos y huesos algo atrofiados; su espalda emite un sonido bastante fuerte, que si estuvo acompañado de seguro recibiría comentarios al respecto.

_Pero no está acompañado, como de costumbre._

Camina por toda la habitación hasta su closet, yendo directo a la zapatera donde yacen sus zapatos deportivos, para después tomar una playera blanca y chamarra deportiva del mismo color. Bueno, antes de tomar la chamarra se cuestiona si en realidad debía ejercitarse esta mañana, no tenía los ánimos suficientes para bajar al gimnasio del edificio o lidiar con alguna de sus coquetas vecinas de otros pisos. ¿Debía ejercitarse? No, ha hecho bastante ejercicio en todo el mes, no se saltó ni un solo día. Quizás si se tomaría la mañana libre.

Deja la ropa y zapatos deportivos en su respectivo lugar, pasando directamente a tomar ropa interior y a elegir el traje que se pondrá ese día para ir a la oficina. Poco después se encaminó al baño para darse una buena ducha antes de salir de casa. 

Se permitió pasar más tiempo del usual bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua se llevara el jabón luego de lavarse el cuerpo y cabello; en su cabeza hay muchas cosas, en su mayoría cosas que tienen que ver con el trabajo, otras sobre su familia, debe visitar a sus padres para ver que tal se encuentran y en algún punto pasó la invitación que le llegó el fin de semana a la oficina: un evento benéfico donde las grandes empresas, algunas marcas y grandes familias asisten, unos para demostrar su “acto caritativo del año”, otros para negociar y pocos para hacer una aparición más formal ante el ojo público. La familia Jongcheveevat siempre es invitada, para ser más precisos, el representante de la empresa. Mew ha sido invitado desde hace 6 años, su última asistencia fue hace 5 años, para las demás ocasiones siempre le pide a Kao que vaya en nombre de la empresa y, obviamente, de la revista. Es curioso cómo a pesar de ser dueño de una gran revista, se niegue a ser parte del ojo público. 

Su problema con ese tipo de eventos es lo que dice usualmente la invitación. 

_Suppasit Jongcheveevat y acompañante._

Era una polémica, llevar o no pareja siempre llama la atención de todas las personas. Si llega solo, los medios soltaran especulaciones respecto a que sigue sin encontrar a alguien; y si lleva a alguien, los medios no tardarán en acosar a la persona que sea su acompañante. Ninguno de los resultados le gustaba realmente, así que su mejor opción es no asistir y quedarse en casa trabajando en lugar de perder el tiempo.

Aunque está vez tenía un inconveniente y es que el contrato con el equipo de publicidad está por terminar, además que ha tenido una serie de problemas con esa área; por lo que quiere asistir al evento con intenciones de encontrarse con uno de los CEO que tienen los mejores equipos de publicistas de Bangkok y enviar a un tercero para hacer negocios no es profesional.

_¿Realmente debo conseguir un acompañante?_ Se preguntaba, secando su cabello con una de las toallas dobladas en el baño. Salió de la regadera y se paró frente al enorme espejo sobre el lavabo, mirando con detenimiento su rostro, estirando con sus dedos las arrugas que se forman junto a sus ojos, son prácticamente nada, pero se han empezado a notar y marcar con el tiempo. Hace un gesto de desaprobación, dejando de lado el _cómo_ se ve su rostro para pasar a cepillar sus dientes.

Se toma su tiempo en vestirse, asegurándose de que camisa esté impecable y sin arrugas, sus pantalones que se ajustan a la perfección al hueso de su cadera y zapatos perfectamente lustrados. No piensa dos veces antes de aplicarse la loción que se encarga de cubrir su aroma natural, la que asegura que su aroma no va a escaparse y evite cualquier clase de incidente. Si bien Mew puede controlar a la perfección todo lo que tiene que ver con su alfa interior, prefiere estar seguro de que no ocurrirá ni un solo desliz en el trabajo. 

Y aún mientras prepara un desayuno rápido, su mente sigue dando vueltas por el asunto del evento. _¿Qué debo hacer? En otras circunstancias le diría a Mild, pero Kao se adelantó a eso._ Noppakao y Suttinut siempre se ponen de acuerdo para esta clase de cosas, apoyándose cuando no tienen parejas para asistir… Aunque usualmente ellos terminan saliendo de los eventos con alguien diferente.

—Para ellos es tan fácil —gruñó en voz alta, apagando la estufa de un rápido movimiento. 

Algunas veces se siente algo celoso de esa facilidad que tienen sus dos mejores amigos para conocer a alguien en un _dos por tres_ y él simplemente no ha salido con absolutamente nadie desde… 

El timbre del celular lo saca de sus pensamientos. _Justo a tiempo._

Un par de mensajes de Kao, parece ser que había madrugado más de lo usual y ha llegado mucho antes a la oficina. Aquello lo hizo prestar atención a la hora en la pantalla del móvil, notando que falta media hora para su usual llegada a las instalaciones. No tiene prisa, vive cerca del centro de la ciudad donde están las oficinas, por lo que se toma su tiempo para terminar el desayuno, lavar los utensilios usados y volver a cepillar sus dientes. 

Una vez que se cercioró de llevar todo consigo, tomó el elevador privado del penthouse con destino al estacionamiento. 

_Otro largo día de trabajo lo espera._

[...]

Esta vez no pasó por recepción, más eso no le evitó encontrarse con empleados de distintas áreas. Saludó con amabilidad, dedicándoles una sonrisa sincera a quienes entraban en el elevador, que por suerte no fueron muchos. Como de costumbre, se quedó completamente solo en el elevador unos dos pisos antes de llegar a su oficina. Antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, Mew dio un vistazo a la hora en su reloj de muñeca. 

_Probablemente Gulf ya está aquí_. 

Se pasa una mano por su cabello, en un tonto intento por peinarlo un poco más, aunque realmente no era necesario. ¿Para quién se arregla? 

La pregunta duró muy poco tiempo en su cabeza, puesto que en el instante que las puertas se abrieron, escuchó la clara risa de Gulf llenando todo el lugar. Y por alguna razón, siente una ligera paz interior con solo oírlo reír; aunque se siente un poco curioso por saber la razón por la que su asistente personal ríe tan temprano por la mañana. Camina con tranquilidad, hasta que divisa a Gulf sentado detrás de su escritorio y sobre el escritorio se encuentra Kao, que habla animadamente con Gulf.

— _¡Vamos Gulf, responde la pregunta!_

— _¿Para qué quiere saber eso Phi?_

_¿Phi? ¿Le acaba de decir Phi?_

—Simple curiosidad, ¿es guapo? Porque vamos, tú eres guapo así que él debe… 

—¿Quién es guapo?

Los dos que se encontraban hablando dieron un brinco, mirando rápidamente hacia Mew. Kao bajó de un solo salto del escritorio. El alfa frente a Mew se pasó ambas manos por encima de la ropa, como si limpiara la superficie blanca y con una expresión que parecía que Noppakao no mataba ni a una mosca. Suppasit alzó una ceja, en espera de una respuesta a su reciente pregunta.

—Buenos días señor Suppasit —saludó rápidamente Gulf, colocándose de pie de forma casi inmediata—. El señor Noppakao me preguntó acerca de un primo…, eso es todo.

—¿Señor? ¿Qué no era _Phi_? 

Kanawut se tensó por completo, abriendo la boca más no emite ni un solo sonido. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sin conseguir soltar palabra alguna para aclarar eso. El tono de voz que utilizó Suppasit era brusco, podía decirse que molesto y mierda, ¿por qué le preocupaba que Mew utilizara ese tono con él? Bueno, jamás le había hablado de forma grosera o brusca, así que aquello era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

Por otro lado Noppakao observó con los ojos bien abiertos a Mew, tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerle un par de señas para que dejara ese tono de voz tan grosero y se comportara lo más neutral posible, pero aquella reacción por parte de Suppasit solamente le provoca un poco de gracia. _Sabe que Mew tiene una debilidad por Gulf_ , pero esa manera de reaccionar no es normal.

Kao se mueve de su lugar, acercándose a Mew para darle un par de palmadas sobre el hombro—. ¿Qué es esa actitud tan agresiva, amigo? Solamente vine a saludar… —sonríe hacía Suppasit.

—Vuelve a tu oficina, Kao.

Suppasit no se quedó para esperar a que Noppakao dijera algo, simplemente siguió de largo hasta entrar a su oficina. No se encuentra de humor para recibir más comentarios de parte de su amigo y definitivamente no quiere continuar con una charla con ninguno de los dos. 

Se talló el rostro en el momento que cerró la puerta de la oficina, relajando sus hombros que en algún momento se habían tensado. 

—¿Por qué demonios estás tan enojado? —le habló en voz alta a su alfa interior, que ha estado gruñendo desde que escuchó a Kao y Gulf hablar tan animados.

**_Están actuando extraño, no me agrada. ¡Y a ti tampoco!_ **

—Kao sólo está coqueteando como siempre y Gulf simplemente está siendo… amable.

**_Le estaba devolviendo el coqueteo._ **

Mew chasqueo la lengua, ignorando a su lado alfa que parecía que no iba a dejar el tema por la paz. No podía permitirse pensar mucho del tema, puesto que terminaría estresado y no prestaría la atención necesaria al trabajo. Y eso si que no debe pasar.

* * *

Kanawut miró bastante extrañado a Noppakao, preguntando en silencio qué rayos acababa de pasar. ¿Realmente Mew le habló de esa manera? Está algo en shock (por no decir que mucho), porque su jefe puede parecer alguien rudo, pero en realidad es alguien muy amable y comprensible. Rasca su nuca con algo de nervios y preocupación, volviendo a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, más preocupado de lo que en verdad debería estar.

Frunce el ceño hacia Kao, debido a que este comenzó a reír de forma poco discreta. ¡Un poco más fuerte y de seguro Mew lo escucha! Levanta su mano lo suficiente para pellizcar el brazo de Noppakao, que suelta una queja aún entre risas. 

—¿De qué te ríes? ¡K’Mew puede salir otra vez y llamarme la atención!

—Ese hombre prefiere regañarme a mí, que decirte palabra alguna, ¿no lo viste?

—Se enojó conmigo por estar perdiendo el tiempo —Gulf hizo un puchero.

—Gulf, ¿en serio no lo ves? Mew se enojó porque está celoso.

Kanawut tose un poco incómodo por lo que dice Noppakao—. Debería regresar a su oficina, P’Kao.

Por su parte, Kao tiene unas enormes ganas de explicarle a detalle a Gulf cada una de las razones y señales de que Mew está interesado en él. ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso no lo ve? Hay que ser ciego para no verlo: la mirada oscurecida de Suppasit, ese ceño fruncido y qué decir del tono de voz empleado. Quien conozca bien al CEO de Suppasitoont sabe que está claramente celoso.

Pero Trapipattanapong no conoce a la perfección a Jongcheveevat. Él conoce solamente a la persona trabajadora y dedicada que es y quizás conozca un poco del Mew social, pero nada más eso. Kao y Mild sí conocen cada una de las facetas de Mew, en especial esa faceta que sale a flote cuando alguien le atrae lo suficiente para celarlo. 

Es mejor no decir nada, no debe faltar mucho para que Gulf se dé cuenta de lo obvio. Se encoge de hombros, haciendo un Wai hacia Kanawut en señal de despedida.

[...]

Aquella actitud un tanto grosera de Suppasit se esfumó por completo cuando llamó a Gulf a la oficina. Como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, le habló con ese tono de voz amable y mirada suave, explicando varias cosas con tranquilidad y en su defecto preguntando por cómo pasó sus días libres. Fue totalmente otra persona en esos momentos.

Decidió no prestarle mucha importancia a aquello, realmente no quiere tener cosas innecesarias en mente. 

Tuvo una charla bastante tranquila y algo corta, puesto que había mucho que hacer debido a que era inicio de semana. Jongcheveevat le pidió de favor ir al piso donde se encontraban los estudios de fotografía y grabación, para hablar directamente con la gente de producción y con los diseñadores encargados de esa área debido a las recientes entrevistas que han realizado en el lugar. Aunque aquello no le correspondía a Gulf, Mew alega que confía lo suficiente en él para dar seguimiento a que todo esté yendo en orden. Y bueno, a Gulf no le molestaba bajar a ver que tal iban los trabajos en esa área de la revista.

Además de su visita a los estudios, visitó el piso de War para charlar un poco con él, además de dar seguimiento a los diseños de la revista. También volvió a agradecerle respecto al día anterior y su ayuda para cuidar a Jai.

—En serio, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

—No tienes que seguir agradeciendo, Jai es un buen niño.

—No te agradecí lo suficiente gracias a la presencia de P’Kao —menciona, recordando inmediatamente que War había sido llevado a casa por Kao—. Hablando de eso… ¿Él te llevó hasta tu casa?

—Sí —contestó con simpleza—. Le dije que podía dejarme en una parada de autobús, pero él insistió en llevarme hasta mi casa. No me negué porque así me ahorraba el pasaje y puedo ocuparlo hoy para volver a casa. 

Gulf asintió, estuvo atento a la respuesta de War y al oírlo tan tranquilo y natural, simplemente decidió no tomarle mucha importancia al tema. La charla dejó de ser tan personal para abarcar los temas del trabajo; ambos intercambiaron propuestas de diseño, información investigada por separado y volvieron a sus respectivas labores. Kanawut no podía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, puesto que debe volver a su puesto y continuar su trabajo. Estaría revisando las propuestas de War mientras trabaja con lo demás que tiene pendiente. 

En ningún momento pensó en aquello que Noppakao le había dicho. No es que se le hubiera olvidado, esa clase de insinuación no es fácil de eliminar de su cabeza, pero se mantuvo tan concentrado en el trabajo que no se permitió meter algún otro asunto que no fuera trabajo. Y es que cuando Gulf se concentra en algo, no hay fuerza que lo haga distraerse de su trabajo y/o actividad.

Estuvo tan metido en su trabajo, que se dio cuenta de que era hora de almorzar cuando Kao llegó a ver a Mew con el pretexto de salir a comer. 

—¿Saldrás a comer?

—Mm, iré al área de diseño.

—Oh, ¿almorzarás con Wanarat?

—Sí —contestó inmediatamente, colocándose de pie mientras cierra la sesión del computador de la empresa—. En realidad trabajaremos y pediremos algo a una cafetería cerca de aquí. —Tomó un par de cosas de su escritorio, el bolso donde llevaba sus cosas personales y en lugar de irse directamente, da media vuelta con dirección a la oficina de Suppasit, fue seguido por Kao que iba a entrar a la oficina. Gulf toca un par de veces antes de entrar, sonriendo hacia su jefe que está sentado detrás de su escritorio—. P’Mew, pasaré mi hora de comida con War en el área de diseño, por si se le ofrece algo.

Suppasit mira detenimiento a Kanawut, sonriéndole de regreso.

—Está bien, te llamo si necesito algo de ti.

Gulf asintió, dando media vuelta y esquivando a Kao para poder irse lo más pronto posible. Va a aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, entre más rápido ayude a War a terminar con el trabajo, más tiempo libre tendrá los próximos días. Se despide de forma discreta de Noppakao, para después correr al elevador.

Por su parte, Kao sigue con la mirada a Gulf para después continuar su camino hacia el interior de la oficina de Mew. Este ha vuelto a hundir el rostro en la pantalla del computador, ignorando por completo la presencia de su amigo. Esta clase de acciones son las que le muestran a Kao que Mew es el mismo de siempre; ese con el que estudió preparatoria y se escapaban de casa en las noches para ir de fiesta. Las expresiones de Mew cambian dependiendo de la compañía, y cuando ellos dos están solos, Suppasit parece la misma persona que fue antes de encargarse de la empresa familiar.

Y porque verdaderamente conoce a Suppasit, sabe que estaba ardiendo en celos en la mañana. Porque el joven asistente no llama a sus superiores con un “Phi”, menos con ese tono suave y algo berrinchudo que utilizó horas atrás. 

—¿Iremos a comer o me harás la ley del hielo hasta mañana? 

Jongcheveevat chasquea la lengua, sin dejar de hacer click con el mouse de la computadora y sin molestarse en mirar a Dechaphatthanakun.

—Tomaré eso como un: “Pide la comida a la oficina, estoy demasiado amargado y _celoso_ para salir a un restaurante”.

—¿Quién está celoso? No digas estupideces.

Kao suelta una risa nada disimulada, mientras niega continuamente con la cabeza. Saca su celular para marcar a uno de los restaurantes cercanos con servicio de entregas, más específicamente, al que siempre habla cuando Mew se encuentra en ese estado de enojo y obvio rechazo hacia Noppakao.

No hay mucha charla entre ellos en esos minutos. Simplemente se escucha a Kao hablar con el restaurante y ordenar comida suficiente para que ambos se lo terminen en esa “hora libre” que tienen. En algún punto, Mew se aleja tan sólo un poco de su escritorio, sin ponerse de pie de su cómoda silla de cuero. 

El editor ha tomado asiento en el cómodo sillón que hay en el centro de la oficina, sentándose a sus amplias como si estuviera en el mismo sillón de su departamento. Sabe que no hay problema en acostarse de esa forma en el sofá de Mew, pues ambos están completamente solos en esas cuatro paredes. Hasta podría dormirse, pero la luz natural entrando por la enorme ventana frente a él no lo deja dormir con tranquilidad. 

El silencio era bueno, más que nada para Mew que parecía tratar de relajarse y pensar con claridad, en lugar de dejar pensar a su lado alfa. Pero vaya que aquello le duró poco, y es que la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par, haciendo un ruido molesto para los oídos de ambos alfas. Ellos pegaron un salto en sus respectivos lugares, frunciendo el ceño hacia el recién llegado a la habitación.

Frente a ellos apareció Mild, con el cabello desaliñado, lleva ropa deportiva por alguna extraña razón y parece que acaba de correr un maratón. Todo eso llama la atención de ambos alfas, que parecen alarmados con la apariencia de su amigo omega. Parece que lo han intentado asaltar o hacer algo aún peor. Mew se pone de pie inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño con evidente preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —repite con voz agitada. Para este punto, Kao se ha puesto de pie con intención de caminar hacia Mild—. Tuve un fin de semana bastante agitado y me encontré con alguien hoy, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Entonces, por qué parece que corriste un maratón?

—Porque se supone que iba a ir al gimnasio, pero ahí me encontré con alguien a quien no quería encontrarme y he salido corriendo de ahí. ¿Ok? Además, recordé que tengo información sumamente importante… ¡Mew! —apuntó hacia el CEO, que frunce el ceño en señal de confusión—. Debo hablar contigo. 

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije el viernes que tenía una cita con el médico? Bueno, tuve una cita con mi ginecologo de confianza.

Mew parpadea un par de veces, para después hacer una mueca extraña con los labios. Él no quiere oír lo que le dijo un ginecologo a su amigo, esos son asuntos privados.

—Ok, no es por ser grosero, pero esa clase de asuntos no me incumben… 

—¿Acaso estás embarazado? —exclamó Kao, con los ojos bien abiertos. Mirando a Mild desde todos los ángulos posibles, en busca de alguna señal de que Mild esté subiendo de peso.

—¡No digas tonterías! Agende una cita porque me tocaba un chequeo de rutina, estuve fuera por mucho tiempo, tuve muchas relaciones sex-... 

—¿Puedes ir directo al punto, Mild? —interrumpe Mew, porque realmente no quiere escuchar a Kao y Mild hablar de lo mucho que Mild tuvo sexo mientras estuvo fuera de Bangkok. Esa clase de conversaciones no son exactamente algo que debían hablar en su área de trabajo.

—Bien, bien. La cosa está así: llegué antes de tiempo a la cita, así que tuve que quedarme en la recepción a esperar —hace una pausa, mientras camina en dirección a la pequeña mesa junto a la pared contraria a la de la ventana, donde hay una jarra llena de agua y un par de vasos de costoso cristal—. Todo tranquilo, ¿no? Nada del otro mundo —se encoge de hombros mientras se sirve un vaso repleto de agua—. Hasta que escuché pasos que provenían del consultorio del _guapísimo_ Dr. Max, y yo, como la persona educada que soy iba a acercarme para saludar, ¡pero, oh sorpresa! —hace un ademán con su mano izquierda, abriendo su palma frente a su cara—. Nuestro querido asistente Kanawut acompañaba al Dr. Max hacía la recepción.

En el momento que Suttinut había comenzado a hablar, Suppasit lo había dejado de escuchar con tanta atención, pero escuchar el nombre de su asistente lo hizo dejar de lado su ignorancia, mirando con completa atención a su amigo. Se puso de pie y rodeó con paso tranquilo el escritorio, apoyándose en una de las esquinas de este. Por otro lado, Noppakao abre los ojos de más, frunciendo el ceño hacia el omega que se está tomando el contenido del vaso en su mano. Aquello no iba por un buen camino, si Mild está tan agitado para contarle lo que está contando en esos momentos, es porque escuchó algo digno de informarle a Suppasit y en persona. 

—¿Y qué? ¿Lo saludaste?

—No quise hacerlo. Creo que no le agrado mucho al chico, así que preferí no hacerlo. Pero lo que verdaderamente importa en estos momentos no es si me acerqué o no, sino lo que escuché. Justo cuando se estaban despidiendo, escuché claramente al doctor decirle a Gulf: _“Nada de anticonceptivos si quieres que funcione”._

—¿Qué?

—Que va, seguro escuchaste mal —comienza Kao, tratando de calmar la situación. ¡Mierda! Se supone que le prometió a Gulf evitar que los rumores continúen creciendo y sobre todo, que estos no llegarán a los oídos de Mew. A él le gusta molestar a Mew, se divirtió bastante verlo celoso esa mañana, pero eso fue una broma, lo que habla Mild no es una broma, es algo que en realidad ocurrió—. Quizás ni siquiera era Gulf —intentó calmar la situación. 

—¡Era él! Y también escuché con bastante claridad. Además, después de eso, el Dr. Max le dijo que le saludara a un… un tal… 

Kao cerró los ojos, cruzando los dedos para que Mild no soltara _ese_ nombre.

_Que no diga Bright, por favor que no lo diga._

—¡Bright! Sí, eso.

—Debe ser el alfa con el que está saliendo —murmuró, pasándose una mano por el cuello. De pronto se siente estresado y su alfa interior está prácticamente gruñendo; todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse relajado se fue directo a la mierda al escuchar todo lo que Mild acaba de decirle.

—¿Saliendo? Perdón pero, si Gulf fue al doctor para _suspender_ sus anticonceptivos entonces ese alfa debe ser algo más que un simple novio. 

—Por Dios, ¿qué están insinuando? —pregunta Kao, escuchándose ligeramente desesperado por la situación. ¡Mierda! Él no debería estar lidiando con eso—. Además, sea lo que sea que pase con Gulf no debe ser motivo para que algo cambie… ¿Cierto, Mew?

Suppasit parece no estar prestando la mínima atención a lo que Noppakao dice, simplemente está en completo silencio, pensando con detenimiento todo eso. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Gulf tiene novio? No, no es un simple novio. Parece que Kanawut está pensando en tener _hijos_ con ese alfa. ¿Su prometido tal vez? Todo eso está causándole un horrendo dolor de cabeza. 

—Quizás deba preguntarle… 

Kao maldice en silencio, tratando de pensar en algo para solucionar aquello sin que parezca que se trae algo entre manos. Eso es jodidamente complicado, ya que al principio era un metiche de lo peor y ahora que parezca que evade el tema será demasiado sospechoso, sobretodo ante los ojos de Mild. 

Mira con falsa atención su celular, fingiendo sorpresa por algo. 

—Oh, creo que debo ir por la comida a recepción, ¡ya regreso!

Tras decir eso, sale a paso rápido de la oficina con dirección al piso de diseño. _Debe hablar con Gulf de esto._ Si puede ayudarlo para evitar que sea un manojo de nervios cuando Mew lo tome desprevenido con la pregunta, mejor que esté enterado e ideando un plan para que nadie más se entere de todo eso que le dijo en la universidad. 

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde aquella tarde donde Mild derramó información demasiado importante sin realmente saber las repercusiones que tendría en la vida de Gulf. No es culpa de Suttinut, él realmente quiere que ese chico le dé una oportunidad a su amigo, pero si Kanawut en realidad tiene pareja, Suppasit continuará hundido en su soltería por toda la eternidad. 

¿Y cómo han ido las cosas? Pues… no han estado mal, pero tampoco pueden considerarse la mejor semana para Gulf. Realmente agradece tener a Kao de su lado, puesto que este le informa si algo está yendo mal, si debe inventarse algo para evitar levantar sospechas y cosas por el estilo. Por el momento no ha tenido problemas, solamente el miércoles que a Noppakao se le escapó un comentario frente a Suppasit, referente a su aroma natural.

Se encontraban en la oficina de Mew, tomaron el almuerzo en ese lugar mientras trataban de solucionar el problema de los publicistas. La única opción que tenían era despedir a los actuales publicistas, pero sería un serio problema para toda la empresa. Y mientras la charla iba por un rumbo totalmente profesional, cuando terminaban la comida y Gulf abría un pequeño postre que consiguió en la cafetería, Kao soltó un comentario que hizo a Gulf tensarse y a Mew fruncir el ceño.

—Mm, ¿tus inhibidores están fallando? Huele demasiado a chocolate —exclamó Noppakao, mientras se llevaba un bocado de sushi a la boca. 

Por otra parte, Gulf casi se ahoga con una rebanada de pastel. Fue cuando comenzó a toser que Kao se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—¿Cómo sabes a qué huele Gulf?

Corrieron con suerte, ya que Noppakao no se puso nada nervioso. Al contrario, actuó como usualmente lo hacía alrededor de Suppasit, presumiendo un logro totalmente soso.

—El fin de semana me encontré con Gulf saliendo de su universidad —comentó sonriendo hacia el omega—. Él no estaba usando inhibidores, así que pude sentir su aroma. Chocolate y rosas, ¿no? —se humedece los labios, lanzando una sonrisa coqueta—. Tu aroma sigue impregnado en mi auto.

No hay que ser un genio para saber cómo se comportó Suppasit después de oír eso. Prácticamente corrió a Noppakao de su oficina, con un absurdo pretexto de que había encontrado un par de cosas que no le gustaban en más de un artículo para la revista. Y aunque el enojo de Mew duró todo el día, por lo menos Kao ayudó a aminorar los problemas para Gulf. 

Actualmente era jueves, a un día del gran evento de caridad al que Mew fue invitado. El tema del acompañante lo tiene bastante estresado, porque él ha confirmado su asistencia sin especificar si llevaría a alguien consigo. La idea de llevar a Mild fue descartada hace mucho y no tenía ganas de decirle a su madre o hermana para que una sea su compañía, solamente obtendría regaños por no conseguir “una verdadera pareja”. Y tuvo una idea, una que no quiso alimentar hasta que Kao le dijo.

—¿Por qué no invitas a Gulf? 

—No digas tonterías… Es mañana en la noche, seguramente debe tener otros planes. Y tiene novio.

—Corrección, tú crees que tiene novio. No le has preguntado en ningún momento. Además, ¿Quién dijo que era _esa clase_ de invitación? Es tu asistente personal, los medios no soltarán especulaciones por ir acompañado de tu asistente. A lo mucho hablarán de tu ya conocida soltería.

—No me es conveniente llevar a un empleado desde _lo que sucedió_ , Kao.

Noppakao bufa en alto, mostrando su evidente molestia.

—Debes olvidar eso y salir del hoyo —exclama—. Invita a Gulf, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? El “no” ya lo tienes. Pero, ¿y si dice que sí? —sonríe—. Quizás si te dice que sí, por fin tendrás el valor y la oportunidad de confesar todo eso que mal te guardas.

Aunque la respuesta de Mew haya sido chasquear la lengua, la idea que Kao le había dado era bastante buena. Su amigo tenía razón; El “no” ya lo tiene. ¿Y si recibe un sí? La sola idea le pone los vellos de punta. Sobre todo porque en el transcurso de la semana por fin terminó de aceptar que siente una fuerte atracción por su asistente, ¿y cómo no? Con ese rostro algo redondo, esos ojos cafés tan perfectos y esos bonitos y abultados labios color cereza que tanto lo vuelven loco en las noches que se atreve a pensar en él. Y qué decir de todo lo demás que hacen a Gulf tan atractivo. Esa personalidad tímida, pero en ocasiones dominante, ese cuerpo delgado.

—Sus piernas, joder —Suppasit gime en medio de su oficina. Se toma del cabello con desesperación, regañándose por pensar en esa clase de cosas en horas de oficina. Por suerte está sólo en su oficina. Había hablado con Kao hace ya unas 6 horas, cuando este vino a invitarlo a almorzar, más denegó la invitación.

Miró la hora en su reloj, frunciendo los labios con disgusto. Es hora de la salida de varios trabajadores entre ellos la de Kanawut.

Su pierna se mueve de arriba abajo en un ritmo rápido y casi desesperante.

_Al diablo, voy a invitarlo._

En ese mismo instante que pasó por su mente aquel pensamiento, se pone de pie rápidamente, yendo con paso decidido hacia el exterior de la oficina. Está tan determinado que olvidó por un segundo que permitió que Gulf se fuera al área de diseño con War. Aún así no se molestó, ni se sintió menos determinado, en lugar de eso, corrió hasta el elevador para poder encontrarse con Gulf lo antes posible.

Bajó hasta el piso de diseño, esperando encontrarse rápido con Kanawut pero fue todo lo contrario, simplemente se encontró con Wanarat guardando sus pertenencias para irse a casa.

—Wanarat, perdón que moleste.

—¿Sucede algo K’Suppasit?

—¿Dónde está Gulf?

—Oh, bajó hace unos minutos, dijo que se iría antes por asuntos personales.

Jongcheveevat suspira con un poco de pesadez, le agradece rápidamente a War antes de regresar a tomar el elevador. Dudó demasiado entre ir por el elevador o por las escaleras, debido a que el elevador es algo tardado, pero ir por las escaleras implicaría sudar y eso no estaba en sus planes. Tiene suerte de que las personas que lo acompañan van directo a la planta baja, sin detenerse. 

Corre con suerte, vaya que sí. Llega bastante rápido a la planta baja, donde hay más gente de la que espera ver en esos momentos. Es normal que se sorprenda, él siempre baja antes o después de la hora de salida, por lo que nunca se encuentra con tanta gente como ahora. Aún con toda esa gente, se las ingenia para encontrar a Kanawut. No es difícil, el chico destaca por su gran estatura. 

Rápidamente llega a Gulf, que está con la mirada puesta en su celular y de espaldas a Mew. 

—Gulf.

El nombrado gira rápidamente, encontrándose con su jefe parado justo frente a él. El omega frunce un poco el ceño, confundido por ver al CEO parado frente a él, parece un tanto agitado por la rápida caminata que dio (y probablemente también por el nerviosismo que lo está llenando en esos instantes).

—P’Mew —lo llama en voz baja, sonriéndole de lado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesita algo?

—No me avisaste que ya te ibas… quería preguntarte algo. ¿No tienes prisa?

—Para nada… ¿Qué quiere preguntarme?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Suppasit se siente verdaderamente nervioso con ese par de ojos hermosos mirándolo fijamente. Toma una respiración profunda, abriendo la boca para comenzar a hablar.

—Hay un evento mañana y quería saber si tú podrías… 

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por algo. El cuerpo de Gulf fue sacudido, alguien lo había empujado hacia adelante, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. 

—¡Papi! —Una voz aguda los hizo mirar hacia abajo. Un pequeño niño se ha colgado de una de las piernas de Gulf de lo más emocionado.

_¿Le acaba de decir… papi?_


	8. Capítulo Siete

Se despidió antes de War debido a que recibió una llamada de Bright, que le dijo que el tráfico fuera del edificio era una locura y que debía bajar rápido o tendría que dar una vuelta muy larga. Aunque le dijo a Bright que buscara un lugar donde estacionarse y él se encargaría de salir a buscarlo, prefirió apresurarse de todas maneras; sabe que Jai viene con Bright y su hijo es algo insoportable cuando se trata de esperar en el auto, sobre todo cuando sabe que está por ver a su papá después de un largo día de trabajo.

Al momento de estar en el lobby del edificio, saca su celular para mensajear a Bright y saber donde se encuentra, salir a la calle en hora pico y quedarse quieto en medio de la cera es una pésima idea, siempre terminará siendo insultado por gente recién saliendo del trabajo y con un horrendo humor. 

Justo cuando envía el mensaje, mientras observa cómo aparecen los tres puntos que indican que la otra persona está escribiendo, escucha como una voz bastante conocida lo llama desde atrás suyo. Inmediatamente se da media vuelta, encontrándose con su jefe que tiene una apariencia algo desaliñada en esos momentos, más no deja de verse tan bien como de costumbre. No puede evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, girándose de forma correcta para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—P’Mew. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

—No me avisaste que ya te ibas… quería preguntarte algo. ¿No tienes prisa?

Sí, en realidad sí la tiene, pero de su boca simplemente sale una negación—. Para nada… ¿Qué quiere preguntarme?

Por algún motivo se siente nervioso, algo en la mirada de Suppasit lo pone nervioso y solo le dan ganas de comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro. Algo le dice que su jefe no quiere hablar con él precisamente de trabajo; el lenguaje corporal de Mew lo delata demasiado, La manera en la que toma una respiración exageradamente profunda antes de poder soltar palabra alguna.

—Hay un evento mañana y quería saber si tú podrías… 

Antes de seguir escuchando, siente como alguien lo chocó desde atrás, empujando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante, un poco más de fuerza y hubiera terminado tropezando con su jefe. Una sensación bastante familiar lo invade, pero realmente se preocupa cuando escucha fuerte y claro grito de una voz bien conocida.

—¡Papi!

Sus ojos van rápido hacia la pequeña presencia que se cuelga de su pierna, encontrándose con una enorme y esperanzada sonrisa y ese par de ojos que conservan un brillo de inocencia en ellos. Pronto se siente realmente preocupado y fuera de sí, ¿qué hace su hijo ahí? ¿No debería estar con Bright?

Esa última incógnita lo hace mirar hacia atrás suyo, buscando con la mirada a su ex-esposo. Él debe… 

—¡Jai! Por Dios, te dije que no me soltaras la mano, ¡hay demasiada gente! —Vachirawit hizo acto de presencia, tomando a Jai del brazo con un poco de brusquedad. El alfa se ve claramente enojado, aunque en él también se ve un rastro de pena y preocupación.

—¡Pero papá! —exclamó el niño, tirando del agarre que su padre alfa tiene ejercido en su brazo—. ¡Papi está aquí! Hola papi… 

—Bright… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo lamento mucho, Jai dijo que tenía que ir al baño urgentemente y… 

—¿Es tuyo?

Esa pregunta llegó a los oídos de la ex-pareja, haciendo que ambos voltean hacia el frente para encontrarse con la mirada más que sorprendida del CEO de  _ Suppasitoont _ . Se ve sorprendido y por un momento, Gulf creyó ver que su jefe estaba  _ horrorizado _ con lo que estaba viendo.

Por primera vez Gulf se siente aterrorizado por ser descubierto de esa manera, siente vergüenza ante la extraña mirada que tiene Mew hacia él.  _ El rechazo de un alfa.  _ Esa clase de rechazo que tuvo constantemente en sus distintos empleos antes de llegar a trabajar para Suppasit. Pero no puede negar lo que es cierto, no puede negar algo de lo que está profundamente orgulloso y eso es su cachorro.

Baja su mano hasta acariciar la cabeza del niño, quien le sonríe y se aferra más a su pierna. Le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Sí, es mi hijo —mira hacia arriba, encontrándose con una expresión imposible de leer. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? ¿Molestia? 

Hay un breve silencio, donde Mew no sabe qué decir y donde Gulf solamente está esperando un comentario por parte de su jefe. La tensión es notada por Bright, que no se ha atrevido siquiera a presentarse de la forma correcta, quizás porque en el fondo sabe que es mejor no meter las manos en ese asunto que se está formando en esos instantes. 

—Lamento haber interrumpido, me llevaré a Jai —habla Vachirawit con voz neutral, agachándose para tomar a Jai en brazos y que sea más fácil llevarlo de regreso al vehículo—. Te espero en el auto —murmura hacia Gulf, aunque lo ha dicho lo suficiente alto para que Jongcheveevat lo escuche.

—No, no se preocupe. Pueden irse juntos.

—¿No tenía algo que decirme? —pregunta rápidamente Kanawut, que sin pensarlo se atreve a tomar a Suppasit del brazo.

—No es nada Gulf —murmura, tratando de poner su mejor cara en esos momentos. Coloca su mano sobre la de Kanawut, apretándole suavemente—. Lo están esperando, hablaremos mañana —retira de manera suave la mano de Gulf de su brazo, dándole un par de palmadas en el dorso de su mano y sonriendo algo forzado. 

Fue la despedida más jodidamente incómoda para Gulf, que aún después de que Mew se despidiera, se quedó observando cómo se retiraba a paso tranquilo, regresando al elevador. Salió de su trance gracias al llamado de Bright, que le tocó suavemente el brazo para llamar su atención y apresurar el paso. 

En el momento que estuvieron en el auto de Bright, este se disculpó innumerables veces, puesto que sabía exactamente qué Gulf no quería revelar nada de su vida privada en el trabajo y acababa de meter la pata bastante profundo. Mierda, prácticamente se presentó ante el jefe de Kanawut de una manera poco convencional, y aunque quizás no era toda su culpa, podía sentir como el estado de ánimo del omega se ve claramente afectado por lo acontecido. 

Aún así, la respuesta de Gulf ante las disculpas de Bright fueron de lo más neutrales y tranquilas.

—Está bien Bright, no fue tu culpa —empezó a decir, mostrando una sonrisa algo triste—. Tarde o temprano tenía que salir a la luz, tener un hijo no es algo que pueda ocultar tan fácilmente —gira su cabeza hacia atrás, observando a Jai que se mantenía en total silencio en su asiento especial—. Y no es algo que debí ocultar, seguramente obtendré algún regaño mañana, debido a que mentí en mis papeles acerca de mi estado civil.

Vachirawit suelta un suspiro e intenta mantener la calma, no pensar en el tema… pero el estado de ánimo de Kanawut en el trayecto a casa fue de lo más preocupante. Nunca había visto a Gulf mostrándose tan… ¿decaído? ¿triste? No sabe qué palabra ocupar exactamente, quizás  _ preocupado  _ sea la palabra correcta. Recuerda que en la preparatoria hubo una charla con respecto a los estados de ánimos de los Alfas y Omegas, y lo que verdaderamente indicaban. 

No tiene muchas cosas claras, pero de lo que recuerda, es que no debe dejar sólo a un omega si este se encuentra con un bajo estado de ánimo. Es preferible que una persona cercana y/o a quien este acostumbrado se quede a cuidarlo. Y no quiere llamar a la madre de Gulf y hacerla preocuparse por el estado de su hijo. 

Al llegar a casa del omega, Bright se ofreció a preparar la cena y ayudar con las labores del hogar que estaban pendientes, mandando a Gulf a descansar por esa vez. Este no rechisto, simplemente aceptó aquella oferta de parte de Bright y fue directo a darse una larga ducha de cuerpo completo, sin tener que preocuparse por el cuidado de Jai esa noche. 

La cena fue ligera para Kanawut, que a pesar de alegar que no tenía mucha hambre, Vachirawit se las ingenio para convencerlo de terminar todo lo que le sirvió en el plato. Así como se encargó de hacer la cena, también se encargó de bañar y dormir al niño, que con suerte cayó totalmente rendido después de la ducha. 

Mientras salía de la habitación del niño, se topó con el aroma a chocolate de Gulf que comenzó a adueñarse de toda la casa. Era un aroma cargado con el estado de ánimo del omega, triste y preocupado; Bright no dudó nada en ir a verlo, encontrándose con su ex-pareja acurrucado en el lado derecho de la cama, abrazando con fuerza una de las almohadas y con el cuerpo cubierto por una gruesa sábana. Si uno le presta la atención suficiente, puede notar como entre ratos el cuerpo de Gulf tiembla un poco.

_ ¿Se sintió rechazado por su jefe?  _ Fue la única pregunta que pudo formular su cerebro y en realidad era la única respuesta lógica que tenía Bright en esos momentos. La cosa es, ¿Por qué? Según tiene entendido Kanawut no tiene ningún tipo de relación con su jefe, más que laboral. Pero en algunos casos no es necesario que exista una relación o contacto íntimo para que esta clase de cosas pasen. Esto parece ser algo más, algo que tiene que ver directamente con el omega y alfa de Gulf y Mew. 

Eso realmente explicaría la manera de reaccionar de Gulf cada vez que hay un comentario negativo hacia Suppasit Jongcheveevat;  _ como la vez pasada, mientras cenaban con Mean y Plan,  _ piensa con detenimiento, mientras rodea la cama para sentarse del lado contrario a donde se encuentra Gulf. Se sacó el cinturón que le ceñía la cadera con fuerza, se aflojaba el pantalón de vestir que llevaba ese día y por último desabotona los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Los zapatos quedaron fuera desde que llegaron a casa.

Con sumo cuidado tomó un lugar en la cama, acomodándose de lado mirando hacia Gulf. Este pudo sentir la presencia del alfa cuando terminó de acomodarse en la cama, por lo que asomó la cabeza de debajo de la sábana para mirar a Bright. Obtuvo una cálida sonrisa, a la que respondió acercando más su cuerpo al del alfa. No era precisamente Gulf el que actuaba, era su omega que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ganaba una batalla contra el lado racional de Kanawut. 

— _ Por favor, quédate toda la noche _ —murmuró en tono suplicante, deshaciéndose de la almohada para poder aferrar sus manos a la camisa azul de Bright.

—No te preocupes, no me iré —tras decir eso, soltó poco a poco su aroma a café, en un intento de calmar el estado de ánimo de Gulf. Como si le susurrara “todo está bien”, mientras acariciaba la espalda del omega, creando suaves círculos en toda la extensión.

Tuvo suerte de que esta vez, aquello funcionara a la perfección.

* * *

Noppakao salió a la hora habitual de su oficina, ya cuando sabe que la recepción se encuentra menos concurrida y puede moverse con calma por todo el edificio; no se molestó en despedirse de Suppasit, con un mensaje informando que se irá a casa es más que suficiente. Fue directo al estacionamiento, sin detenerse en ningún otro piso y con mucha suerte, sin toparse con nadie en su camino. 

Buscó con tranquilidad su auto y cuando lo encontró, simplemente subió y dando un bostezo encendió el motor. No tenía ni un plan para pasar lo que queda del día, tampoco tiene trabajo pendiente, puesto que las próximas revisiones serán entregadas el lunes. No tiene más que hacer, solamente preparar el traje que ocupará en el evento de mañana… De ahí en fuera, ¿Qué va a hacer encerrado en su casa? Duda mucho que Mew acepte ir por un trago y verdaderamente no tiene muchas ganas de llamar a algún otro amigo o conocido.

Está saliendo del estacionamiento, girando frente al edificio cuando alcanza a ver a varios trabajadores saliendo por la puerta principal, entre ellos logró reconocer a Wanarat, que se ajustaba la mochila sobre el hombro, dispuesto a cruzar la calle. No dudó ni un segundo en hacer sonar el claxon un par de veces.

Captó inmediatamente la atención de War, que giró un poco confundido hacia el auto de Kao; pareció no reconocer al auto en un principio, más cuando lo reconoció se apresuró a acercarse a la ventana del auto. Noppakao bajó el cristal de la ventanilla para poder hablar con Wanarat.

—¿Vas a casa? —preguntó sin rodeos, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Sí… ¿Necesita algo?

—Sube, te llevo —dijo sin más, presionando un botón en el volante para quitar los seguros de las puertas. 

—Oh, no es necesario. El autobús que me lleva a casa está por llegar, en serio… No quiero molestar.

—¿Quién molesta? Me estoy ofreciendo, no me estás pidiendo el favor —suelta una leve risa, apresurando su mano hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla—. Anda, sube. Antes que comiencen a gritarme por no moverme del camino.

War miró hacia todas partes, esperando no estar captando la atención de alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo; pero eso es imposible, puesto que están justo frente a la entrada del edificio y probablemente varios lo han visto ahí parado, frente al bien conocido auto del editor e inversionista de la revista. El sonido del claxon de otros autos apresurando a Noppakao hicieron que Wanarat suelte un suspiro de resignación, accediendo al automóvil lo antes posible.

Se colocó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad, puesto que Kao no esperó mucho para comenzar a avanzar en el tráfico. 

Hubo un silencio bastante cómodo al principio, corrían con suerte que el tráfico no era tan pesado como es costumbre. Y aunque el silencio era cómodo y la música de la radio era buena, War no pudo quedarse con la duda que lo acechaba en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué se ofrece a llevarme? —preguntó, sin poder mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

—Mm, no hay motivo en particular. Te vi ahí parado, tu casa me queda de paso así que no me cuesta nada darte un aventón. 

Wanarat suelta una risa floja, mirando por la ventana del auto sin decir más. Aquella risa llamó la atención de Noppakao, que alzó las cejas mirando por menos de un segundo a su acompañante, preguntando qué era tan gracioso ahora.

—¿Cuál es la risa? 

—Nada, no es nada.

—Ajá…De algo debes reírte.

War suelta un resoplido, mirando hacia Kao con bastante diversión plasmada en su rostro.

—No es por ofender, pero usted tiene una  _ mala fama  _ en la oficina, ¿sabe? Todos sabemos que suele coquetear con las chicas y con los omegas… En ocasiones betas. Así que me es un poco creer que simplemente quiere “darme un aventón”.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te coquetee?

El omega soltó una carcajada, riendo de forma en la que el alfa frunció un poco el ceño—. No, no. Lo que quiero decir es que, mientras no tenga intenciones de ese tipo conmigo, no tengo ningún problema con aceptar sus… “invitaciones”. 

Noppakao, que había estado atento a todo lo que Wanarat le decía no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse con toda esa información que acababa de recibir. ¿Ofendido? ¿O simplemente debe ignorarlo? Ciertamente no puede sentirse ofendido, porque todo eso que War le está diciendo es totalmente cierto. Sabía perfectamente que todo eso es real, es la fama que siempre ha tenido, pero jamás alguien se había dicho directamente. Al menos no tanto como se lo acaba de decir Wanarat.

Se quedó callado por mucho tiempo, analizando en su totalidad las palabras de War para saber qué diablos decir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba entrando en la calle donde vive Wanarat, fue hasta que volvió a escuchar al omega hablar que se dio cuenta de ese detalle. 

—Justo aquí —habló con voz divertida—. Espero que no se haya ofendido por lo que dije.

—No, para nada… 

War le sonrió, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad con tranquilidad y colocando nuevamente su mochila sobre su hombro—. Gracias por ahorrarme el pasaje P’Kao, lo veré mañana. 

En el momento que War bajó del auto y cerró con cuidado la puerta, Kao se vio con intenciones de decir algo, parece que al fin se le había ocurrido algo que no sonara tan patético. Estaba presionando el botón para bajar la ventanilla del auto, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de manera insistente. Tuvo que moverse sobre el asiento para lograr sacar el aparato de su bolsillo trasero; en la pantalla del móvil se iluminaba el nombre de Mild, cosa que llamó bastante su atención.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa Mild?

— _ Kao, necesito que vengas al departamento de Mew, pero ya. _

—Siempre que me llamas es por Mew, ¿Dónde quedó nuestra amistad? —se burla un poco, recostando su espalda en el asiento y mirando sí War ya ha entrado a su casa.

— _ ¡No estoy jugando!  _ —para este punto, Noppakao se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con Suttinut. Lo escucha agitado, realmente preocupado y eso definitivamente no es normal—.  _ Vine a verlo a su departamento simplemente para hablar de la propuesta de trabajo que me hizo, pero la recepcionista no me dejó ir por el ascensor privado… Tuve que subir por el otro ascensor y cuando llamé a la puerta de Mew comencé a escuchar demasiado ruido y gruñidos. ¡Como si hubieran soltado un animal salvaje en su departamento! _

—¿Estás seguro que es el departamento de Mew? —preguntó, esta vez escuchándose más serio que antes.

_ —Claro que sí, estoy del otro lado de la puerta y puedo sentir su aroma a cuero y madera que se filtra de ahí dentro, ¿Puedes escuchar el ruido? _

Sí, sí puede escuchar. Detrás de la voz desesperada de Mild, se alcanzan a oír algunos estruendos, golpes, cosas siendo arrojadas, hasta un par de maldiciones que son efectivamente de parte de Suppasit; conoce a la perfección su voz.

—Escúchame bien, Mild. No vayas a intentar entrar hasta que yo esté ahí, ¿entiendes? —se sentó de forma correcta en el asiento del auto, asegurándose de tener bien colocado el cinturón de seguridad antes de apresurarse en hacer andar el auto.

— _ ¿Estás muy lejos del departamento? ¡No quiero esperar tanto! Mew podría…  _

—No sabemos qué le pasa a Mew, por lo que no sabes qué puede hacer si te ve dentro de  _ su territorio _ . Mejor evitemos un incidente, ¿ok? No estoy tan lejos, llego en menos de 10 minutos. 

Kao alcanza a escuchar un suspiro cargado de preocupación de parte de Mild, seguido de un murmuro diciendo “de acuerdo”. Aún con esa respuesta que obtuvo, no puede estar precisamente tranquilo; sólo una vez ha visto a Mew en un estado de descontrol y esa vez las cosas estuvieron bastante tensas entre ellos dos. Era un problema cuando un alfa quiere entrar al territorio de otro y este se encuentra en un estado de descontrol, las cosas tienden a tornarse violentas. Noppakao realmente espera no tener que recurrir a la fuerza bruta para calmar su actual estado.

No colgó la llamada con Suttinut, quiere estar a tanto por lo menos escuchando que ocurre del otro lado de la línea. Puede escuchar ruidos amortiguados de vez en cuando, probablemente el departamento de Mew debe estar de cabeza en esos momentos. 

Golpea con los dedos el volante, comienza a estresarse cada vez que le toca un semáforo en rojo y se ve forzado a detenerse, suelta varias maldiciones y más de dos veces hizo sonar el claxon con tanta insistencia, que otros conductores le gritaron una serie de improperios. Los ruidos del otro lado de la línea y el tráfico lo estaban estresando en sobre manera. 

—¡Maldita sea, avancen! —bufó con fuerza, golpeando el volante con las manos mientras maniobraba para rebasar a dos autos.

Corrió con la suerte de encontrar un lugar donde aparcar el auto, justo frente al edificio de donde se encuentra el departamento de Mew. Tomó su celular y cartera del auto y se apresuró a bajar lo antes posible; pasó rápido por la recepción, apenas saludando a la recepcionista y yendo directamente al elevador. 

Tardó menos de 5 minutos en llegar al piso de Suppasit, donde se encontró con Mild parado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta del departamento. En el instante que Suttinut vio a Noppakao, se acercó rápidamente para jalar de su brazo, diciendo que debía apresurarse. Creyó que se escucharía aún los estruendos que provenían del interior del departamento, más el pasillo se encontraba en un profundo silencio, solamente se escuchaba la acelerada voz de Suttinut, que no deja de rogarle a Kao para que actúe de una vez por todas.

Buscó entre sus bolsillos del pantalón su cartera, donde tenía la tarjeta-llave del departamento de Suppasit. Hace bastante tiempo que el mismo Mew le había entregado aquella tarjeta, con la finalidad de no tener a Kao tocando a su puerta insistente cada que este iba a visitarlo. Noppakao estaba agradecido por tener aquella llave, de no ser así terminaría por forzar la puerta y eso probablemente enfureciera aún más a Suppasit.

Kao miró hacia Mild, que casi lo empuja para poder entrar al departamento antes que él.

—Tú no entras —sentenció, dando media vuelta para empujar a Mild lejos de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¡No juegues!

—No estoy jugando, no sabemos en qué estado se encuentra Mew y no voy a arriesgarme a que algo salga terriblemente mal por tu sola presencia, ¿ok? Vete a casa.

—No me iré a casa hasta que vea si Mew está bien.

Noppakao suelta un enorme suspiro, sabe que Suttinut no querrá irse aunque le digan las razones más válidas e importantes para que lo haga—. Entonces te quedarás aquí fuera hasta que me cerciore que no corres algún riesgo.

Mild verdaderamente quería negarse a las palabras de Kao, pero se vuelve consciente de que el alfa no cambiará de parecer. Pocas son las veces en las que se puede apreciar a Kao con una actitud seria o preocupada, puesto que normalmente este es bastante relajado y se deja llevar con facilidad. Esta vez es un tema serio, o eso parece ser. Termina por rendirse, dando un par de pasos atrás para darle a entender a Kao que permanecerá en el pasillo mientras él se encarga de todo.

Ante aquello, Noppakao vuelve a girarse hacia la puerta, esta vez abriéndola de par en par para poder entrar. Y con solo mirar el interior del departamento es suficiente para hacer preocupar al editor. 

Lo primero que debe verse al entrar al condominio de Mew es una cómoda y elegante sala de estar, con unos muebles grises claros con cojines de color azul que hacen un juego perfecto con todo lo demás, hay un par de lámparas, una mesa de centro, un par de masetas de interiores y un enorme televisor colgado en la pared frente al sofá. Y sí, todo eso está en la sala, más no de la manera usual.

El sofá parece haber sido empujado con fuerza de su lugar habitual, una de las lámparas está hecha pedazos en el suelo, el cristal de la mesa de centro se esparce en miles de pedazos en el suelo y hay tierra de las macetas de Mew acompañando los cristales rotos. Es como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con todo, salvando únicamente el televisor plano en la pared. 

Kao comienza a caminar con pasos lentos hacia lo que queda de la sala, totalmente sorprendido por lo que ven sus ojos. El hogar de su mejor amigo siempre ha sido uno de los sitios más pulcros que visita, además de la oficina; algo anda verdaderamente mal. Puede sentirlo con solo olfatear a su alrededor: el aroma de Mew se esparce por todo el lugar, se puede sentir los malos sentimientos en ellos, la quizás frustración y un evidente enojo, puesto que el aroma a madera que predomina en Mew es distinto.

Huele como si hubiera un jodido incendio forestal. 

Se ve forzado a llevarse una mano al rostro, cubriendo su nariz y boca en un intento por no terminar vomitando ante el fuerte aroma. Apresura su andar, cruzando la sala para ir a la cocina, de donde se escuchan un par de ruidos, el cristal chocando contra la superficie de mármol de la isla de la cocina.

—Mew, amigo… ¿Estás a-...? 

No logra terminar siquiera la frase, cuando algo sale disparado en su dirección. Corre con suerte de alcanzar a esquivarlo.

Un vaso se hace trizas contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué mierda Mew?! 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñe—. Largo, no quiero ver a nadie.

Suppasit Jongcheveevat está en la cocina, apoyado contra el lavaplatos. Tiene una botella de whisky a medio terminar en la mano derecha y su ropa está completamente fuera de lugar. Se le ve verdaderamente mal, sus ojos que usualmente son de un profundo color café ahora son de un amarillo brillante, esto gracias a que su alfa parece tener el control de él. 

Su cuerpo se estremeció con solo observar esa imagen. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que observó esa mirada en su amigo, ahora sabe cómo pueden terminar las cosas esa noche.

—Puedo ver que no quieres que esté aquí, no tengo intenciones de permanecer mucho tiempo, pero necesito que me digas qué está pasando, ¿ok?

—Vete al diablo Kao —murmuró, dándole un profundo trago a la botella en su mano. 

—Amigo, solo dime que… —comenzó a decir, dando un paso hacia Mew.

—¡No voy a decirte nada! ¿Acaso eres idiota? —vociferó, arrojando la botella a los pies del otro alfa,  _ del invasor  _ como lo llama su lado alfa—. ¡Lárgate de mi casa! 

—¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me vaya si estás actuando como un puto demente?!

Mew cubre su rostro en señal de desesperación. Al retirar sus manos del rostro, las aprieta en puños y de forma rápida se acerca a Kao, quien se mantiene firme en su lugar. No se permite mostrarse asustado o débil ante la presencia tan imponente de Suppasit, puesto que eso le daría más ventaja de la que ya tiene.

Ahora están cerca, tanto que si alguno de los dos se inclina hacia adelante sus narices terminarán chocando entre ellas. Ambos mantienen el ceño fruncido. Por unos segundos Kao se cuestiona si debería dejar que su alfa intervenga, porque las cosas pueden terminar jodidamente mal para ambos.

—Largo de aquí —volvió a gruñir entre dientes.

—¿Qué te pasa? Hace un par de horas estabas completamente normal.

—¡No te incumbe Kao! Lo que me pase es asunto mío, si quiero destruir todo mi maldito departamento es mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Pero-

Lo próximo que siente Noppakao es un fuerte escozor en su rostro. Mew ha estrellado su puño cerrado contra la mejilla izquierda de Kao, volteándole el rostro al editor; tras el golpe, Kao siente como un par de manos lo sujetaron del traje que aún lleva puesto.

—Deja de ser un jodido entrometido y ve-... 

Esta vez, la agresión vino de Kao, que con una mano tomaba uno de los brazos de Mew, mientras que con la otra le propinaba un golpe directo, impactando en el lado derecho del rostro de Suppasit, justo entre el labio y la mejilla. El dueño del condominio suelta inmediatamente al contrario, dando un par de pasos atrás por el golpe recibido, no hay que resaltar que no estaba preparado para ese golpe.

—Escúchame bien, estoy harto de esa actitud de mierda que tienes —gruñó Noppakao, que se pasaba una mano por la ropa, alisando la tela de su traje. Cuando Mew lo miró a la cara, notó como sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso color rojo—. No sé que te pasó para que te pusieras como un puto demente, pero no voy a soportar sus mierdas. ¡Por mi parte, destruye todo lo que tienes! Te estás comportando como aquella vez que ese omega te engañó y te hizo la vida miserable, y la verdad, no quiero repetir eso contigo. ¡Así que vete a la mierda! 

Y tras gritar aquello, Kao pateó uno de los pedazos más grandes de vidrio, dirigiéndose a la salida para irse de una buena vez de ahí. Si continúa discutiendo con Mew de esa manera tan irracional, seguramente terminarían matándose a golpes; hablará con él en otro momento. 

Al salir del departamento azotó con fuerza la puerta, sobresaltando a Mild, que seguía esperando respuestas de lo que ocurría. 

—¡Kao! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Mew?

Noppakao gruñe, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Suttinut. Intenta calmar a su alfa interno, quien estuvo por salir y hacer actuar como un completo salvaje a Kao, más logró contenerse.

—Vámonos.

—¿Qué? No, no podemos… 

—Escúchame Mild, Mew no está en condiciones para que hablemos con él, ¿comprendes? Me golpeó y mi lado alfa está vuelto loco,  _ me siento amenazado.  _ Y no creo que tu lado omega aguante el estado de Mew. 

Suttinut se mordió el labio inferior, mirando con detenimiento al alfa frente a él, podía notar sus ojos aún rojos, aunque de color menos intenso que antes. Parte de él quiere quedarse y esperar a poder entrar para ver a Mew, pero por otro lado sabe que Kao tiene razón. No puede entrar ahora y tampoco sería bueno para él esperar toda la noche hasta que Mew se encuentre en condiciones para recibirlo y hacerlo hablar.

Suspira con pesadez, accediendo a irse de ahí. Mañana a primera hora del día regresará para poder hablar con Suppasit y verificar que todo esté en orden.

* * *

Kanawut se veía terriblemente mal en la mañana y en realidad eso no es su culpa, más que nada es culpa de su lado omega. Este se las arregló para nublar todo rastro de lógica en Gulf, causándole ese horrible estado en el que se hundió toda la noche; sollozó entre los brazos de Bright durante horas, su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera expuesto a bajas temperaturas y además de eso, un horrendo dolor se apoderó de todo su ser. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Jamás en sus 10 años siendo Omega se sintió de esa manera. De las contadas veces que su omega tomaba el control de su cuerpo, nunca le había hecho eso: hacerlo sentir como una completa basura. Y todo eso lo asustaba bastante.

Todo lo que le ocurrió en la madrugada resultó en algo malo, era obvio que eso tenía que pasar. Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, sintió el pesar de pasar esa mala noche. El cuerpo le duele a horrores, tiene migraña y su rostro se ve jodidamente mal. Es como si hubiera estado fuertemente enfermo o como si tuviera una resaca después de ingerir alcohol en cantidades que pueden resultar dañinas para su salud. O más bien se sentía de ambas maneras. 

Aún sintiéndose de la peor manera posible —tanto física como mentalmente—, se esforzó para levantarse de la cama, darse una buena ducha y prepararse para ir a trabajar. Su lado omega no lo va a derrotar, claro que no. 

No quiso despertar a Bright, pero este se levantó inmediatamente después, cuando sintió que Gulf se movía en la cama. Como no pudo volver a dormir, ayudó a preparar el desayuno y a despertar y preparar a Jai, ese día el infante sería llevado a casa de los padres de Kanawut para pasar el día entero, así que debía preparar un par de mudas de ropa extra por si el infante se ensuciaba o cualquier otro inconveniente. Después de comer el desayuno preparado por el alfa, este llevó a Gulf al edificio de  _ Suppasitoont _ . 

La llegada fue bastante temprana, el motivo era más que nada por el hecho de que Bright debe ir hasta su condominio para darse un baño y prepararse para ir a su propia oficina. Tenía cita con un cliente ese día, así que debía estar presentable y claro, sin el aroma de Gulf que se impregnó a él la noche anterior.

—¿Has traído abrigo? Están pronosticadas lluvias hoy —preguntó Vachirawit, una calle antes del destino de Kanawut. 

—No, se me ha olvidado por completo —se quejó, frunciendo los labios ligeramente. 

Bright miró por el retrovisor hacia atrás, verificando si tenía algo para que Gulf se llevará. Y sí, tenía una sudadera azul marina, la había dejado en el auto el fin de semana, por suerte se había olvidado de bajarla. Al estacionarse frente al edificio Bright se apresuró a tomar la sudadera del asiento trasero, dándosela a Gulf.

—Me la devuelves al rato. 

El omega simplemente agradece las atenciones del alfa, que bien podría zafarse fácilmente de todo eso, ellos ya no eran una pareja, mucho menos un matrimonio y aún así Bright siempre estaba presente para ayudar a Gulf en cualquier que este necesitara. Se despidió de Bright dándole un fuerte abrazo, agradeciendo en silencio toda su ayuda y obviamente obtuvo una respuesta positiva, pudo sentir el brazo de Vachirawit rodear su espalda para corresponder al abrazo con la misma fuerza; después simplemente llevó una mano al rostro del omega, acariciando su mejilla con sumo cariño. Tras eso, Gulf se despidió de Jai lanzándole besos y bajó del auto segundos después.

Ingresó a las instalaciones a paso tranquilo, saludando a la recepcionista que le sonríe amable como todos los días y en ese momento creyó que todo estaría de lo más tranquilo, más pronto sintió varias miradas extrañas, las cuales eran difíciles de ignorar puesto que todas las personas estaban en su campo de visión. Pronto se sintió ansioso, de lo más expuesto posible; las manos comenzaron a sudarle y lo único que atinó a hacer fue apresurar el paso al elevador y mantener la cabeza agachada.

_ No te alteres, todo está en tu cabeza Gulf… No pasa nada. _

Comenzó a darse ánimos, apresurándose en presionar el botón del elevador. Lo único bueno de estar más temprano de lo usual es la falta de personal en esos momentos, así que terminó por subir completamente solo en el elevador. En el interior de aquella caja de metal se relajó, apoyando la espalda en el frío aluminio y mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Se ve fatal, con ojeras más marcadas de lo usual y su piel se nota más pálida. Todo es gracias a esa mala noche que pasó y a su estúpido lado omega, que se deja ganar por cualquier cosa. Le pasó antes, la primera vez que se sintió juzgado por tener un hijo a temprana edad, a haberse casado y un par de años después divorciado de un buen alfa; todos lo apuntan con el dedo, juzgando y creando chismes sobre su vida. Esa etapa fue de lo más horrible para Gulf, pero lo superó y ahora no puede permitirse caer en el hoyo nuevamente.

Le frunció el ceño a su propio reflejo. 

—Mantente con la cabeza en alto Kanawut. Nada ni nadie te va a hacer menos, no otra vez. 

Endereza su espalda, intenta relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo y vuelve a tener la mirada de siempre. No va a dejarse vencer por los malos pensamientos de su parte omega, quien quiere que se adentre en la depresión y se vuelva alguien débil. Y eso no lo va a permitir. 

Llega al piso de la oficina de su jefe con la cara en alto, mostrándose lo más tranquilo y relajado que podía. 

No hay nadie a la vista, más sabe que P’Mew ya se encuentra en el lugar, puesto que la puerta de la oficina de este se encuentra entreabierta. 

Deja sus pertenencias en su escritorio, ajustando las mangas de la sudadera de Bright a su cadera y se acerca a tocar a la puerta de la oficina. No puede permitirse ignorar a Suppasit, puesto que eso solamente haría las cosas más incómodas para él. Evitar a su jefe sería solamente aplazar lo inevitable. Respira profundo y cuando recibe una respuesta positiva para entrar, simplemente lo hace.


	9. Capítulo Ocho

El ambiente dentro de la oficina de Mew es extraño, o al menos así lo siente él. Quizás sea debido a que no está entrando la cantidad de sol usual por la ventana, esto gracias a la cantidad de nubes que cubren el cielo, por lo que solamente provocan que la oficina sea un poco sombría. Y no era todo, pero había algo que Kanawut simplemente no podía explicar y la verdad, prefería ignorar.

Detrás de su escritorio se encuentra Suppasit, que para sorpresa del omega este no tiene su típica apariencia, parece que no hay rastro de ese elegante porte y su rostro se ve claramente cansado. ¿A qué se debe eso? Mew parece no haber dormido en toda la noche y qué decir del tremendo moretón que tiene en el rostro. El omega interno de Gulf se sintió preocupado, le estaba prácticamente rogando para que se acercara a preguntarle que le ha pasado al alfa, además que le sugiere correr a él para mostrarle su preocupación y también para ofrecerle su ayuda incondicional. 

Pero no puede hacer eso, sería poco profesional y totalmente fuera de lugar.

Limita sus acciones a dar los buenos días y mira con suma preocupación el rostro cansado del CEO—. Buenos días P’Mew.

—Buenos días —responde segundos después, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Kanawut—. Llega más temprano de lo usual, ¿a qué se debe?

—A nada en particular… —murmura, dudando si acercarse más al escritorio de Suppasit—. Aunque la verdad quería hablar con usted, por lo de ayer y… 

Antes de poder continuar, observa el rostro de Jongcheveevat contraerse en una horrible mueca, frunce el entrecejo y arruga la nariz, mostrando una expresión de asco. Se lleva una mano al rostro, en un intento poco discreto por tapar su boca y nariz. Gestos que no pasan desapercibidos por Gulf, que pronto se siente demasiado extraño. 

—¿A qué huele? —gruñe Suppasit, mirando con el ceño claramente fruncido hacia Kanawut, que hace un mayor esfuerzo por olfatear aquello a lo que se refiere su jefe. Lo único que llega a la nariz de Gulf es el aroma de la loción que lleva el CEO y el aroma a… 

Baja su mirada a la sudadera que lleva amarrada en la cadera, prenda que tiene impregnado fuertemente el aroma a alfa de Bright. Ese es el único olor que siente, además de la loción. ¿Es eso lo que siente Mew? 

—Debe ser mi sudadera, yo… 

—Sácala de aquí, no aguanto ese olor —gruñe.

Sí, Suppasit Jongcheveevat le acaba de  _ gruñir  _ a Kanawut, luego de darle una orden. Porque eso fue, una orden con la que empleó un tono de voz de lo más grosero, cosa que jamás había sucedido antes. Abre la boca para disculparse, más se ve interrumpido por la voz del alfa, parece ser que no había terminado de hablar.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que traigan aromas de ese tipo a la oficina, está en el reglamento —continúa hablando, y se escuchaba de lo más jodidamente molesto, que Gulf se siente atacado—. Saque esa prenda de mi oficina, no quiero que ese aroma se quede impregnado aquí.

Gulf frunció aún más el ceño, apretó sus dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños.  _ Oh, no, ¿en serio había escuchado eso?  _ La mitad de él está en un increíble shock, mientras la otra mitad se está llenando de enojo por dos sencillas razones; 1) la clara ofensa hacia el aroma de quién en algún momento fue su pareja y hasta la fecha es alguien a quien aprecia muchísimo y, 2) lo jodidamente hipócrita que se escucha el alfa, ¿qué los  _ aromas de ese tipo  _ están prohibidos? ¿Qué no le gusta? Por Dios, Mild estuvo llegando a la oficina sin usar inhibidores, Gulf tuvo que soportar por al menos una semana el aroma a vainilla y chocolate blanco, y no es que no le agradan esos olores, más bien a su omega no le agradaban para nada, pero eso no es su culpa. La cosa es que, él se mostró de lo más incómodo y tuvo que soportar ese aroma, pero su jefe parece no poder aguantar un tenue aroma a café por unos segundos.

Aún con ese enojo creciendo desde su interior, se esforzó para mostrar una sonrisa amable, asintiendo ante la petición tan  _ grosera  _ de su jefe. No debe mostrarse molesto, no debe ser un imbécil. Debe conservar su trabajo para terminar su último semestre de universidad y poder postularse para un buen trabajo de diseñador gráfico. Con su buen historial académico espera conseguir un buen empleo, sea para la revista de K’Suppasit o en algún otro lugar de buen renombre. 

Hizo una reverencia hacia su jefe, disculpándose por las molestias que causó antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la oficina e ir a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Se quitó la sudadera de la cadera, mirando con detenimiento la prenda entre sus manos; olfateó un poco, sintiendo el aroma de Bright impregnado en la prenda. Definitivamente olía demasiado al alfa, pero eso no es culpa de Gulf. Además, el aroma a café de Vachirawit siempre lo hace relajarse, quizás porque está profundamente familiarizado con él. El aroma a Bright es como estar en casa y eso mantiene a Gulf en una muy buena zona de confort.

Hundió el rostro en la suave tela, suspirando con pesadez e intentando mantener la calma.  _ Buscando relajación.  _

Saca su rostro de la prenda cuando escucha el teléfono sobre su escritorio comenzar a sonar; inmediatamente cambia su semblante a uno más serio y profesional, respondiendo a la llamada—. Oficina de Suppasit Jongcheveevat —contesta de forma automática, dejando la sudadera sobre su regazo y utilizando su mano derecha para encender el computador sobre su escritorio.

_ —Buenos días Gulf, habla Kao. _

—Uh, buenos días Phi, ¿a qué se debe su llamada?

— _ No creí que respondieras, es bastante temprano  _ —comenta el hombre del otro lado de la línea—.  _ Quería preguntarte si Mew se encuentra en su oficina justo ahora. _

A Kanawut le pareció algo extraña la pregunta, usualmente Noppakao sabe donde está Mew o de igual manera habla directamente con Suppasit para preguntar sobre su paradero—. Sí, K’Suppasit está en su oficina. De hecho, no sé a qué hora llegó, porque yo recién llego y él parece que ha estado ahí dentro desde hace un buen rato. 

— _ Ok, ok. No le digas que te llamé, iré en unos 30 minutos a hablar con él.  _

Inmediatamente después de esa frase la llamada fue terminada por Noppakao y Kanawut no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, ¿Qué fue esa llamada tan rara? Usualmente el editor suele ser más efusivo a la hora de hacerle llamadas, siempre sonando tan amable, que está llamada rápida y sin comentarios fuera de lugar hizo que Gulf se sintiera bastante extraño. Aunque prefirió no continuar dándole vueltas a asuntos en los que no tiene que ver; tampoco le apetece seguir pensando en la mala actitud de su jefe. Cualquier cosa que suceda con la vida privada de otras personas no es asunto suyo, y aunque quería hablar con Suppasit respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior, era mejor esperar a que su jefe fuera quien iniciara la conversación acerca de ese tema. 

Intentó relajarse en su asiento, abriendo el e-mail de la oficina para verificar que todo esté en orden, que no tenga ningún pendiente y de ser así, se iría al área de diseño para darle una visita a Wanarat. La fecha del evento de la revista está cada vez más próximo y el lunes le presentarán a la junta general de la revista los diseños, para que sean aprobados por Suppasit. 

Estuvo por mucho tiempo sentado en su escritorio, esperando recibir alguna indicación por parte del CEO o responder llamadas que nunca llegaron, le parece curioso que ese día las cosas en la oficina estén tan apagadas. ¿Acaso es porque es viernes? ¿O quizás por la hora tan temprana? 

Suspiró con pesadez, sin pensar en nada en particular, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver Kao, que vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro. Era normal verlo sin un saco puesto, lo que no era normal es el horrendo moretón que se forma en su rostro. En su mejilla izquierda se ve una mancha de un fuerte color rojo, una similar a la que le vio a Mew junto a la mejilla.

A diferencia de como reaccionó con Suppasit, esta vez se permitió mostrarse preocupado, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Noppakao, con los ojos bien abiertos y el ceño algo fruncido.

—Phi, ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? —preguntó, parándose justo frente a Kao y alzando una mano con intenciones de tomar de tomar el rostro del contrario, más se abstiene de hacerlo.

—No es nada, tuve un… asunto —contestó Kao, forzando una sonrisa en un intento por mostrarse lo más normal posible, aunque la sonrisa se volvió una mueca de dolor—. ¿Mew está ahí dentro?

Gulf frunció un poco el ceño por la manera en que Kao evadió el tema, cuando a su superior siempre le gusta hablar de más. Aún con el ceño fruncido, dirigió una mirada rápida a la oficina de su jefe, asintiendo a la pregunta de Noppakao. 

—No ha salido de ahí —señaló—. Él también tiene un golpe en el rostro —comentó, volviendo a mirar a Kao.

El alfa suelta un resoplido—. Si, bueno… El "asunto" tiene que ver con él.

Ya se lo esperaba, ¿para qué mentir? Que su jefe y el editor lleguen con ese aspecto, tan cambiados de personalidad de un día a otro hace las cosas más que evidentes; algo pasó entre esos dos y eso solamente ponen a Gulf más curioso que antes. Se abstiene a decir otra cosa, simplemente se dio media vuelta para regresar a su sitio de trabajo y continuar perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Solo esperar a que War llegue a las instalaciones para poder hacerle compañía un rato.

* * *

Su llegada temprana a la oficina fue totalmente intencional, no le importó no haber dormido en toda la noche, haber amanecido apestando a alcohol y que su penthouse estuviera hecho un desastre. Corre con suerte de tener un buen aguante al alcohol, de no ser así habría llegado ebrio a la oficina. La razón por la cual llegó temprano es fácil de adivinar, y es que no puede permitir que sus empleados lo vean de esa forma; con casi todo el rostro pálido a excepción del parche rojo donde se está formando un moretón. En resumen, es un total y completo desastre, cosa que sus empleados no deben notar.

Tenía una fuerte migraña, no encontró ni una sola aspirina en su departamento y eso no era una sorpresa, puesto que todo era un completo desastre. Al llegar a la oficina buscó entre los cajones de su escritorio y en el baño de su oficina, más no había ni una sola pastilla en toda su bendita oficina. 

Para un punto de la mañana el dolor de cabeza había aminorado, trató de mantener la cabeza fría y no pensar en la persona que lo hizo salir de control total la noche anterior. 

_ Gulf, Gulf, Gulf. _

_ Gulf tiene un  _ **_alfa_ ** _.  _

_ Gulf tiene un  _ **_hijo_ ** _. _

_Kanawut Trapipattanapong_ _tiene una_ ** _familia_** _formada._

Toda esa información cayó de golpe sobre él, y aunque quizás esos asuntos personales verdaderamente no le incumben. ¿Realmente debió haberse enterado antes? ¿Realmente su asistente debió informarle acerca de su estado civil? No, no, aquello no le correspondía en lo más mínimo. En el momento que se encontró en su casa, perdió la noción de todo, su alfa lo dominó toda la noche lo hizo salirse de sus casillas por completo; tuvo que llamar directamente con el personal de limpieza del edificio donde vive para conseguir que limpien todo su departamento, tendría que pagar extra por la limpieza, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerse cargo él mismo de su desastre. Tiene que estar en la oficina y luego debe regresar para prepararse para el evento de esa noche.

Mantuvo la cabeza fría hasta que su asistente hizo acto de presencia en la oficina. Mew apenas y quiso fijarse en la presencia de Kanawut, tan solo trató de escuchar con atención lo que estaba tratando de decirle de forma un tanto tímida, puede sentir sus movimientos un tanto dudosos. Y de pronto, un aroma llegó a su nariz. Un aroma que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, mostrando un evidente disgusto ante el aroma que venía acompañando a Trapipattanapong. 

Un evidente aroma a alfa, uno que solamente provocó que la migraña lo atacara nuevamente. Ese era el aroma del alfa que vio ayer junto a Gulf. Olía a café negro, algo que puede ser bastante agradable para muchos y posiblemente bastante agradable para el omega parado en su oficina. 

Como era de esperarse, su alfa se salió un poco de control, se apoderó de su lengua y habló por hablar, cuando se dio cuenta había sido de lo más grosero. Con sus palabras, con su tono de voz. Se arrepintió totalmente por su comportamiento luego de ver a Gulf salir de su oficina. 

Hundió su cuerpo en su silla, llevándose las manos al rostro y presionando sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz. Giró sobre su asiento, mirando la pared que está detrás de su escritorio, tratando de pensar con claridad todo lo que ha sucedido en menos de 24 horas. No, todo lo que ha pasado desde hace semanas gracias a esos sentimientos encontrados hacia Kanawut. En primer lugar, ¿cómo se permitió dejarse domar por su alfa de esa forma? No habla de los sucesos de las últimas horas, más bien de todas esas semanas; de forma discreta su alfa se fue metiendo en su cabeza, dejando en él grabada las razones por las que su asistente era tan perfecto para él. Esa era una de las ocasiones en las que odiaba ser un alfa de cuna alta, algunas veces su subgénero es tan fuerte que ni él puede controlarlo o siquiera saber cuándo este lo controla a él.

Se mantuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que se dio cuenta bastante tarde que Noppakao había hecho acto de presencia en su oficina.

—Déjame ver cómo te quedó la cara —escuchó decir a Kao, arrancándole un suspiro a Mew. Este no quiso rechistar, simplemente giró sobre su asiento para mirar cara a cara a su amigo; observó cómo fruncía el ceño para después sonreír sin disimulo—. No se ve tan mal, quizás debí golpearte más duro —se burló, acercándose al escritorio para tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

—Que gracioso —murmuró. Fijó su atención en el golpe de Noppakao, haciendo una mueca por la forma que estaba tomando el moretón—. Lamento lo de ayer, no era yo en ese momento, me dejé dominar por… mi alfa. 

—No tienes que decirlo, lo vi y lo sentí —bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Amigo, no es la primera vez que vivimos esa clase de situación, ¿cierto? Me arriesgué a salir herido, entré en tu territorio cuando tu alfa no quería siquiera verme.

Hubo un breve silencio, uno que resultó demasiado incómodo para ambos, puesto que aún se puede sentir lo tenso que se encuentra Suppasit por la situación de ayer. Noppakao no podía mantenerse en ese silencio, tenía que hablar y preguntar la razón por la que su amigo salió completamente de sus casillas el día anterior. Lleva alrededor de 5 años desde aquel incidente y que esto vuelva a ocurrir después de tanto tiempo lo tiene bastante nervioso. ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso esa persona regresó a su vida, hizo acto de presencia después de todos los problemas que le trajo a su amigo? En realidad esa opción no la cree tan posible, después de todo ese tiempo, no cree que el efecto vaya a ser el mismo.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás qué sucedió?

Suppasit rodó los ojos, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. No quiere hablar del tema, más que por él, por Kanawut; comenzar a divulgar la vida personal de su asistente es algo que definitivamente no va a comenzar a hacer. Aquello es un tema que  **no** saldrá de su boca. 

Cerró los ojos, volviendo a hundir la espalda en el asiento de cuero—. No puedo hablar de eso.

—Y dale con lo mismo —exclamó con desesperación, golpeando con las palmas abiertas el escritorio de Mew. No siendo brusco, pero si captando de mala gana la atención de Suppasit—. Somos amigos de años Mew, hemos pasado muchísimo juntos como para que vengas a guardarme secretos, ¿no crees? Como lo de hace cinco… 

—¡No…! —se calló inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No menciones eso, no compares lo que está sucediendo ahora con lo que sucedió en ese entonces, ¿ok? Son temas completamente diferentes.

—Pues no lo parece, porque tu actitud es exactamente la misma que tuviste antes. 

Suppasit soltó un largo suspiro, no podía negarle eso a Noppakao porque efectivamente su forma de actuar estaba siendo muy similar a la que adoptó en ese entonces , pero  **no era lo mismo** . No se atrevería a comparar una situación con la otra, porque no se parecía en nada. 

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que me sucede. No se las doy a mis padres, no tengo porque dartelas a ti.

—Actúas como un niño Mew.

—No —gruñó, frunciendo aún más el ceño que antes—. Tú actúas como un niño: todo quieres saber, te encanta meterte en mi vida personal cuando ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo ayuda. ¿Acaso no entiendes, Kao? No eres mi jodida niñera, mucho menos eres mi psicólogo como para tener que platicarte todo lo que me pasa —nuevamente se estaba enojando y el dolor de cabeza no lo estaba ayudando a mantener la calma—. No quiero tu opinión, ni tus consejos, no quiero nada de ti porque no deseo que te metas en mi vida personal. ¿Te quedó claro o necesito volver a explicarlo?

En el rostro de Mew podía verse con claridad todo ese enojo, parece que está a punto de estallar. Si le prestan la atención suficiente a Suppasit, se puede notar como en su cuello se marca una larga vena, en señal de enojo. Y bueno, no es el único que está por perder la paciencia, porque Noppakao está igual o más enojado que Mew, se nota en su expresión seria, en cómo sus ojos no tienen el usual brillo de amabilidad que siempre tienen; está claro que Suppasit no es el único cansado de esa situación, Noppakao está igual que él.

Porque sí, Kao es un jodido metiche, pero no todo el tiempo es por las mismas razones. Puede que se la pase molestando a Mew la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso es porque Kao busca hacer que su amigo se relaje, que deje de estar tan tenso todo el tiempo; y esta vez busca respuestas por el simple hecho de estar sumamente preocupado por el estado en el que está.

Pero él también ha comenzado a cansarse de que siempre sea lo mismo con Jongcheveevat. 

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón —murmuró, poniéndose de pie lentamente—. No tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero tengo todo el derecho a preocuparme por mi mejor amigo. ¡Pero olvídalo! Por mi parte, puedes irte al carajo. 

Suppasit suelta una risa floja, dándole una mirada cansada a Noppakao.

—No actúes así… 

—Te recuerdo que tienes que asistir al evento, como CEO tienes que hacer acto de presencia. Con o sin pareja. Tenemos que conseguir un equipo de publicistas lo antes posible, y según sé, hoy asistiran buenas opciones para contratar. Puede que Mild pueda encargarse de la parte de redes sociales, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es todo y que Mild no podrá hacerse cargo de todo solo. Necesitamos un equipo completo.

Mientras Kao dice todo eso, se dirige a paso tranquilo a la salida de la oficina, puesto que no quiere estar ni un solo segundo más ahí dentro o todo terminará en pelea, eso es seguro.

[...] 

No puede negar que le dolieron las palabras de Kao, porque en realidad fue así. Se siente mal por ocultarle las cosas a su amigo, aunque Mew fuera alguien muy reservado cuando se trata de temas personales, él siempre termina contándole las cosas a su amigo y compañero. Eran prácticamente hermanos y cuando discutían no podían evitar herirse mutuamente. Suppasit tendría que disculparse antes o durante el evento, después de todo sería extraño y muy estúpido mantenerse enojados.

Pero aunque quiera, sabe que no debe contarle su motivo de frustración y enojo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kao? Podría reaccionar de varias formas: reírse de él, decirle que lo veía venir desde hace mucho o regañarlo por volver a caer en la misma historia. “Enamorarse” de su asistente. Entre comillas, porque aún no puede clasificarlo como enamoramiento. 

_ O más bien se niega a clasificarlo de esa manera. _

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, regañándose por todo lo que está pasando. Y es solamente su culpa, bajó la guardia, dejó caer los muros que tanto le costó construir y dejó pasar a su asistente con todo y alfombra roja.

_ Necesito una aspirina,  _ fue lo único que logró pensar. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, poniéndose de pie para salir de su oficina. Él mismo irá a la farmacia a buscar algo para calmar esa molesta migraña. Camina directamente para salir de su oficina, arreglándose el saco para salir; debe por lo menos estar presentable si se encuentra con mucha gente abajo.

En el instante que salió de la oficina, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia el escritorio de su asistente con toda la intención de decirle a dónde va; más lo que vio fue algo que lo confundió en un principio y después le revolvió el estómago.

Kanawut tenía la cabeza hundida sobre el escritorio, no, para ser más específicos tenía la cabeza hundida en aquella sudadera azul que  _ apestaba  _ a alfa. Gulf estaba inhalando aquel aroma de la prenda de ropa; estaba prácticamente abrazado a la prenda con tanta fuerza que Suppasit apretó los puños con fuerza. Carraspeó con fuerza, captando la atención del omega inmediatamente. 

Rápidamente Gulf recuperó la postura, arreglando su cabello con ambas manos y en su rostro se notaba una ligera ensoñación. 

—S-Señor Suppasit, ¿se le ofrece algo? —preguntó rápido, sentándose derecho y arrojando la sudadera debajo de su escritorio. 

Suppasit mantiene el ceño fruncido, sin apartar la mirada de Kanawut en ningún momento.

—En realidad, sí —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Cómo lo veo tan aburrido y sin nada que hacer, necesito que me consigas unas aspirinas.

—¿Aspirinas? ¿Se siente mal…? 

—Sí, vaya a la farmacia —saca su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su tarjeta para lanzarla sobre el escritorio de Kanawut de manera grosera—. Ya que parece que tiene mucho tiempo libre. 

Y de inmediato se dio media vuelta para entrar de regreso a su oficina.

* * *

No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Gulf no solo se siente ofendido, sino que también está sumamente molesto. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de gritarle a su jefe, a ese alfa que hasta ahora está sacando su lado arrogante y grosero; como cualquier otro alfa promedio. ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! Nunca creyó que se sentiría de esa manera hacia su jefe, pero tampoco creyó que su jefe se comportaría de esa manera tan… horrenda. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué diablos pasó entre la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy? Suppasit siempre había sido tan lindo, amable… Todo un caballero, ¡vaya! En la cabeza de Kanawut no hay una explicación lógica para el comportamiento tan estúpido de su jefe. 

Actualmente Gulf se encuentra saliendo del edificio con una expresión de sumo enojo. No se parece en nada al Gulf de todos los días; a esa persona sonriente, con ojos dulces y expresión tímida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora no, ahora Kanawut tiene el ceño fruncido, labios sellados. Trae un aura intimidante con él, que cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino pensaría que se trataba de un alfa malencarado. 

En realidad trata de mantener la calma, tranquilizar la torrente de sentimientos que se están desembocando en su interior. La caminata de a la farmacia sería su terapia, caminar y respirar profundo y sin estar cerca de su jefe, porque si se hubiera mantenido cerca de Suppasit por más tiempo seguramente le habría lanzado una serie de improperios a ese hombre. 

Hizo lo que su jefe le mandó a hacer, comprar las dichosas aspirinas para que se deshaga de la migraña. (Y ojalá también se deshaga de ese humor de mierda que lo acompaña). 

Cuando salió de la farmacia parecía estar mucho más relajado que antes, dejó de fruncir el ceño de forma tan dura. Suspirando largamente, sacando todas las malas vibras, los malos pensamientos; todo ese enojo que solamente lo hará enfermar. Apenas dio dos pasos fuera de la farmacia, cuando alguien chocó con él, no fue algo brusco, más lo tomó desprevenido, ocasionando que las pastillas se le resbalaran de las manos y cayeran al suelo.

—¡Ah, lo lamento! Fue mi culpa —escuchó una voz suave, pero masculina hablarle y segundos después observó a alguien agacharse frente a él, tomando la caja de aspirinas para devolverselas—. Creo que esto es tuyo. 

Kanawut levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro amable de un total desconocido que le extiende la caja de pastillas. Inmediatamente las toma de la mano del desconocido. 

—Gracias, pero también fue mi culpa —contestó rápidamente—, no estaba viendo por donde iba.

Se sorprendió un poco recibir una sonrisa demasiado amable, seguida de una risa bastante suave y divertida proviniendo del desconocido; por la apariencia del hombre frente a él, parecía ser un alfa, más por su actitud y la falta de aroma le dio indicios de que probablemente se trate de un beta. Kanawut le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo un pequeño  _ Wai _ en agradecimiento. 

[...]

En su regreso a la oficina se topó con Wanarat, con su usual apariencia y humor de todos los días y eso era algo que Kanawut agradeció; al menos alguien estaba actuando como todos los días. El omega de menor estatura lo ayudaría a calmar su fatiga, espera tener la oportunidad de pasar todo el día ayudando a War con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los diseños y así evitar a Suppasit junto a su mala actitud. Charló con el diseñador el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en el elevador y claro que no pudo faltar el comentario de War hacia la apariencia algo demacrada de Gulf. ¡Y no podía culparlo! Con esas ojeras y rostro serio sólo hace más evidente que Trapipattanapong no se encuentra del todo bien y nadie mejor que Ratsameerat para darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Vendrás a mi área para ayudarme con unos diseños? Tenemos que entregarlos en la próxima junta y eso es el próximo viernes. 

—Déjame entregarle esto a K’Suppasit y te alcanzo en tu oficina, ¿bien?

Fue directamente a la oficina de Mew, siendo más precavido regresando la sudadera de Bright a su escritorio para no molestar a su jefe con el aroma a café. Toca a la puerta antes de entrar, como de costumbre, y entra a la oficina cuando recibe una respuesta positiva de parte de su jefe. Se acerca directamente al escritorio, dejando la caja de pastillas en la superficie de madera y junto a la caja dejó la tarjeta de Suppasit. 

—Aquí tiene las aspirinas y su tarjeta —señaló ambas cosas con su dedo índice—. Ah —rebuscó en el bolsillo, sacando la nota que le habían entregado en la farmacia—, esta es la nota de la compra.

Suppasit le echó un vistazo rápido a Gulf, para después tomar las aspirinas y la tarjeta para guardarla de regreso a su cartera; regresa su mirada a su asistente, intenta sonreír, más no lo hace. Mantiene su rostro serio, parecía analizar a Gulf mientras abre la caja de pastillas y saca una del empaque. Se lleva la pastilla a la boca, pasándola por su garganta solo con saliva. 

—¿Cómo está la agenda de hoy? —pregunta el CEO, mientras regresa sus ojos a la pantalla de su computador—. ¿Alguna junta… cualquier cosa?

—En realidad tiene la agenda bastante libre —señaló, juntando sus manos y comenzando a frotarlas un poco—. Solamente estamos en espera de un par de confirmaciones para las entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas para la próxima edición de la revista, y claro, la junta de la próxima semana para la decisión para la renovación del diseño de la revista y organización del evento para celebrar el aniversario de la empresa en octubre.

Mew asintió ante las palabras de Gulf, dándole una mirada larga y atenta a su asistente. Tenía el presentimiento de que la charla no había terminado ahí, podía notar que Kanawut quería decir algo más. Suelta un suspiro, apoyando el mentón sobre su puño cerrado. 

—¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro y dando una sonrisa tímida—. Quería decirle que iré al área de diseño, Wanarat y yo estamos dando unos últimos detalles para tener toda la próxima semana libre.

Suppasit frunció ligeramente el ceño, para después soltar una risa algo disimulada—. No, no. Necesito que te quedes en tu puesto —observó a Gulf abrir la boca, más se apresuró en continuar hablando—. Puede que la agenda esté despejada, pero necesito que me hagas un par de favores.

—¿Favores? —su voz salió un poco más alto de lo usual, causando que Suppasit frunciera el ceño—. Perdón, pero esta es la primera vez que me dice que necesita… “favores”. Y bueno, estoy aquí para facilitarle las cosas pero-

—No hay pero que valga, Gulf. Lo necesito aquí, presente para lo que sea que yo necesite, ¿o tengo que recordarle que está aquí para ser mi asistente? No como diseñador.

Kanawut abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal, mientras comienza a aguantar sus ganas de fruncir el ceño y mandar al carajo a su jefe en ese mismo momento. Apretó los puños y los volvió abrir un par de veces en un intento para calmar ese inmenso coraje que estaba creciendo en su interior. Forzó una sonrisa, asintiendo una vez.

—Tiene razón, K’Suppasit. Regresaré a mi puesto, permiso —realizó una reverencia, dispuesto a retirarse lo antes posible.

—Espera —se apresuró—, te informo que esta noche me acompañará al evento. 

Esta vez, Gulf no pudo evitar exclamar lo que pensaba. 

—¿Está noche? No, no, no, lo siento pero esa clase de eventos no son lo mío, no me corresponde, además que tengo un compromiso hoy en la noche con mi familia y-

—¡No, no! Yo lo lamento, pero no fue una pregunta, lo que dije fue una afirmación, un comentario que le hice. Debe acompañarme esta noche, eres mi asistente y tienes la obligación de acompañarme, además que no estás en posición de poner excusas, no estoy nada contento con que haya mentido en su entrevista —sentenció, golpeando con sus palmas abiertas el escritorio—. Te enviaré la dirección y hora a tu correo en un momento, y vaya bien vestido. Es todo, regresa a tu puesto.

Tras decir eso Suppasit regresó la mirada al monitor de su computador, continuando con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes de la llegada de Gulf. Lo único que pudo hacer Kanawut en esos momentos, fue salir de la oficina de su jefe.

[...] 

No hay que recalcar que el día de Kanawut fue de lo más horrendo, más que nada por los tratos de Suppasit hacia su persona; jamás lo había tratado de esa manera, en ninguna circunstancia. No importaba su estado de ánimo, Mew nunca lo había tratado mal, pero ese día fue totalmente diferente, como si fuera otra persona. Y mientras Kanawut se sentía furioso, con ganas de gritarle sus verdades a ese alfa, su omega interior estaba muriendo en vida, por las mismas razones: Mew Suppasit.

Lo peor para él fue que el día pasó de lo más lento, tortuoso. ¿Por qué a la vida le gusta torturarlo de esa manera? Un dolor insoportable se instaló en su estómago desde que salió después de esa discusión con el CEO y realmente no sabe la razón por la que ese malestar llegó a él. Se encontró en un debate, preguntándose si aquel malestar es por el desayuno que Bright le preparó o si eran las pastillas que el doctor Nattapol le recetó la semana pasada. Es que está jodido, que todo se le junte de esa manera en un solo día, en el mismo día que su jefe se comporta como un patán.

Y aunque las únicas personas con las que podía quejarse de la situación en la que está estancado, War y Kao, no estaban junto a él. War tenía que encargarse de los diseños él solo y Kao estaba del mismo humor que Mew, con esa expresión llena de frustración, de enojo, así que Kanawut no se atrevió a molestarlo.

Así que al final de su jornada laboral, cuando Vachirawit pasó por él por fin pudo liberar toda esa furia que tenía contenida. 

En el instante que Gulf subió al auto, Bright pudo ver y sentir que el omega no estaba nada bien, su estado de ánimo le recordaba a cuando estaban casados y Gulf se enojaba con él (por motivos válidos, claro). Por lo que Vachirawit no pudo evitar preguntarle a Kanawut qué pasaba.

—Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó luego de escuchar como Gulf azotaba la puerta y gruñía.

—¿Qué pasó? Suppasit Jongcheveevat, eso me pasó —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos mientras Brigth arrancaba el auto—. No sé qué mierda le sucedió hoy, toda la semana actuó con normalidad, siendo el ser perfecto de siempre, pero hoy, ¡hoy fue un imbécil! No, no, un  _ perfecto imbécil. _

Vachirawit miraba con genuina sorpresa y confusión, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba esa clase de lenguaje de parte del omega. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Gulf se comportó de esa manera? Realmente no lo recuerda con claridad, de lo que está seguro es de que la última vez que Gulf habló de esa manera fue antes de que Jai siquiera fuera concebido, puesto que desde que se volvieron padres, Gulf adoptó una personalidad más formal. Pero ahora estaba dejando salir ese florido lenguaje que tiene.

—Tranquilo, relájate un poco… 

—¡Es que no puedo! Me trató como si fuera menos que él, me mandó a hacer cosas que no me correspondian, ¿sabes que me hizo? Me mandó por unas aspirinas a la farmacia; no me dijo: “Por favor, manda a pedir esto a la farmacia”. No, el señor me lanzó su tarjeta de débito al escritorio y me dijo que fuera hasta la farmacia por sus putas aspirinas. Y eso no es todo, claro que no, me mandó a recoger su traje que se pondrá esta noche para un evento. ¡Ah, pero no le bastó con comportarse como un imbécil! Me amenazó. 

—¿Qué hizo qué? —exclamó Bright, frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo a Gulf. Eso sí que no le gustaba nada, ¿quién se cree ese alfa?

—Sí, dijo que tengo que acompañarlo esta noche a su  _ evento de mierda _ , porque “es mi obligación como su asistente” y que no estaba en posición para quejarme porque “no está nada contento por haberle mentido”. ¿Quién diablos se cree? Me trató como si fuera una secretaria, ni siquiera me dejó ir al área de diseño para ayudar a War con lo que debemos terminar. 

Para este punto de las quejas de Gulf, Bright ya se encontraba bastante furioso con el jefe de su ex pareja. ¿Qué mierda? Él jamás había permitido que nadie tratara así a Gulf, lo protegía desde antes de que fueran novios y lo continuó protegiendo hasta después de su divorcio, porque Kanawut merecía respeto, como cualquier otra persona sin importar si es alfa, beta u omega. Al enterarse que Suppasit lo trató de esa manera lo hizo sentir muy enojado. ¿Dónde quedó ese jefe perfecto? Ese que era digno de admirar para Kanawut.  _ Mierda,  _ parece que Suppasit Joncheveevat resultó ser otro alfa promedio, con complejos de superioridad.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde parece que Gulf se había tranquilizado. Es claro, luego de soltar toda esa furia y frustración que reunió todo ese día, quejarse era lo menos que podía hacer. 

—Imagino que no irás al evento —señaló Chivaaree, mirando a Trapipattanapong con más detenimiento, aprovechando estar parados por un semáforo en rojo. 

—Claro que iré.

—¡Pero…! No puedes, ese hombre se comportó como un imbécil, ¿en serio irás a cumplirle el capricho? Porque eso es lo que es, un capricho.

—Tengo que ir, no quiero perder mi puesto por un berrinche, la paga es muy buena y lo sabes.

—Sabes perfectamente que no tienes que trabajar mientras terminas la universidad —gruñó el alfa—. Yo puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites.

—Pero no quiero. No quiero volver a depender de ti, la única persona que depende de ti y de mi es Jai, no quiero ser una carga. Además que pronto serán las inscripciones para la escuela de Jai, no podemos perder mi fuente de ingresos.

—Bien, entonces iré contigo.

—Claro que no, iré solo y no está a discusión. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Otro silencio se instaló en el auto, esta vez uno más incómodo por la situación. 

—Desvíate, necesito pasar al centro comercial.

—¿Para qué?

—Suppasit dijo que debo ir bien vestido y así será. Ya sé que me pondré para dentro de unas horas.

Bright notó esa mirada llena de determinación en Gulf, por lo que no puedo hacer nada más que suspirar y asentir a sus palabras, desviando su ruta actual con dirección al centro comercial. 

* * *

Suppasit miraba la hora en su reloj con demasiada frecuencia, golpeando su pie repetidas veces en el mármol brillante en el que estaba parado. La desesperación lo iba a hacer pedazos, estaba en el lobby del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, esperando impacientemente la llegada de su asistente, aunque tan solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde su llegada al lugar; se supone que Kanawut debía estar ahí a la misma hora que él. 

No le agradaba estar esperando en el lobby, puesto que con cada minuto que pasaba más y más gente llegaba. Varios empresarios habían comenzado a llegar, algunos deteniéndose a saludar a Mew, mientras que otros simplemente se limitaban a mirarlo con enorme sorpresa. No los culpa, Suppasit lleva mucho tiempo sin asistir a esa clase de eventos, él simplemente hacía donativos desde la comodidad de su oficina y en el evento su nombre era simplemente mencionado por su “gran caridad”, pero esta vez se tomó la molestia de estar presente. Lo malo del asunto es que está completamente solo, fuera del evento donde sabía que al entrar, sería presa de varios fotógrafos que lo esperaban con ansias para tener varias fotografías de Suppasit Jongcheveevat asistiendo completamente solo al evento de caridad más importante de todos los años. 

Por eso mismo no entraba aún, no quería entrar solo y tampoco dejaría que Kanawut entrara por cuenta propia, puesto que eso sería dejarlo en las garras de prensa y no podía permitir eso.

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar este chico? —bufó, sacando su celular del bolsillo interno de su saco, dispuesto a llamar.

Esa noche Mew portaba un saco negro con el interior de color blanco, cosa que se notaba por la forma en la que estaba abotonado, con un pantaló de vestir negro y una camiseta de botones del mismo color. Tiene la mayor parte de los botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando ver su pecho pálido. Aquella pinta le sentaba de maravilla, es más que claro que saldría en varias páginas de internet y quizás en un par de revistas solamente por su vestimenta de esa noche.

Justo en el instante que estaba haciendo la llamada, gira su cuerpo hacia la entrada del lugar, notando la presencia de Gulf, que iba pasando por las dos enormes puertas, acompañado de un hombre que sostuvo un paraguas sobre Kanawut hasta que se encontró dentro del lugar. Desde ahí Suppasit pudo ver como su asistente le agradecía al hombre por ayudarlo, para después continuar caminando hacia él.

Mew observó a Gulf de pies a cabeza, aunque no podía ver mucho puesto que portaba una larga gabardina color beige que lo cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos. Lo único que lograba apreciar con claridad son los pantalones que son de exactamente el mismo color de la gabardina y unos sneakers blancos con un poco de plataforma. Pronto el omega se encontraba parado justo frente del alfa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mostrando una dulce sonrisa y una mirada enternecedora.

—Tardaste.

—Siete minutos de retraso, no es para tanto K’Suppasit —respondió con voz suave, sin dejar de sonreír—. Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte, Bright tenía que conducir con cuidado.

El alfa contuvo sus ganas de fruncir los labios al escuchar el nombre de la pareja de Gulf, simplemente se limitó a asentir en respuesta. 

—Bien, ahí dentro hay mucha gente, así que no quiero que te separes de mí en ningún momento —comentó con voz calmada—. Entrando habrán varios fotógrafos, querrán tomarnos varias fotos antes de entrar, es algo que no podemos evitar. 

Gulf asintió, sin eliminar esa sonrisa risueña—. No tengo ningún problema.

No hubo más charla, Suppasit le señaló a Kanawut que caminara junto a él. Al principio pensó en tomar al menor del brazo, como si quisiera que todos supieran que ambos vienen juntos, más se abstuvo a hacer aquello. 

Con solo pasar por la entrada del salón vieron el área donde se encontraban los fotógrafos, una pared montada con varios logotipos de las asociaciones involucradas con la organización del evento y una alfombra roja que se dirige a la zona donde se encuentran todos los invitados. 

En el instante que entraron, varias miradas se posaron en ambos, creando algunos murmullos que Suppasit trataba de ignorar completamente. Esperaron unos segundos en lo que los fotógrafos terminaban con las fotografías y vídeos, además de algunas preguntas, ambos reconocieron a los fotógrafos que trabajan para Suppasitoont, que estaban haciendo su trabajo. 

Cuando fueron invitados a pasar, Mew colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Gulf para hacerlo caminar delante suyo, deteniéndose en el centro de la zona para las fotografías. Hubieron un par de fotografías al principio, hasta que uno de los fotógrafos preguntó en voz alta si Kanawut podía quitarse la gabardina. La respuesta de Gulf fue positiva, pidiendo una disculpa por olvidarse de sacar aquella prenda de sus hombros.

Dirigió una mirada rápida a Mew—. ¿Puede ayudarme con esto? —preguntó con voz amable.

Era obvio que Suppasit no podía decir que no, mucho menos a esa mirada tierna y voz suave. Giró sobre su propio eje, indicando a Gulf que se dé la vuelta para ayudarlo con la prenda. Kanawut se desabotono la gabardina e hizo los brazos hacia atrás, permitiéndole a Suppasit sacarla.

En ese segundo, el alfa miró con sorpresa a su asistente, mientras escucha como las cámaras vuelven a tomar más y más fotos. Y como no, si Kanawut llamó la inmediata atención con la camisa roja que lleva puesta.

Kanawut porta una camisa de un rojo intenso, con un escote en la parte de adelante que llega hasta la mitad de su torso. Desde la posición en la que está Suppasit ver dentro del escote, notando un  _ tentador  _ lunar que tiene en el pecho, aunque su mirada sube pronto centrándose en el cuello descubierto del omega, donde para su sorpresa está libre del típico parche que siempre cubre su cuello. 

_ ¿No tiene marca de reclamo?  _

Se ve obligado en apartar la mirada cuando Gulf se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente a los ojos de Mew, esta vez Kanawut tiene una mirada diferente, una mirada retadora y sobretodo llena de seguridad. Pocos segundos después, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo dulce e inocentes.

— _ Gracias, P’Mew _ —susurró suavemente,  bajando la mirada hacia los labios de su jefe , antes de girarse hacia las cámaras para terminar con las fotos.

En ese momento, Jongcheveevat supo que iba a ser una larga noche la que le esperaba.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que a Gulf le gustó ser el centro de atención. No le importa si era por su vestimenta, apariencia o solamente porque es el acompañante de su jefe, a quien todos conocen como el CEO soltero más codiciado de Tailandia; simplemente le encantó como las cámaras lo apuntaban a él y como algunos entrevistadores intentaban hacer preguntas, más se abstuvo de responder cualquiera de estás. Se supone que está ahí para ser apoyo de Suppasit en los negocios que quiere hacer esa noche, no para ser la razón por la cual todos hablaran toda la próxima semana. Quizás sus fotos comiencen a rondar por Twitter, Facebook o IG, más nadie sabrá exactamente de quién se trata y eso le daba un poco de seguridad.

Bueno, no únicamente disfrutó las fotografías, también disfrutó de la expresión que se plasmó en el rostro de Suppasit cuando se sacó la gabardina. Bien, Gulf no era una persona que suele vestirse así, por el simple hecho que nunca ha tenido un excelente gusto por la moda, ni tampoco era una persona que se preocupe mucho por ese tipo de cosas. Para él es suficiente tener dos pantalones de vestir, cuatro pantalones de mezclilla, playeras sencillas y un par de camisas de abrochar para ocasiones especiales. Por lo único que se preocupa de su guardarropa, con sus zapatos, de los cuales tiene muchos pares en sus respectivas cajas. 

Y por eso de ser una persona recatada, es comprensible la sorpresa que presenta Mew en esos momentos. 

En los últimos segundos que posó frente a las cámaras, sintió una mano caer sobre su espalda baja, empujándolo de forma suave para que caminará fuera de la zona de los fotógrafos. Dieron varios pasos, hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de la zona y mientras Mew se aseguraba de que nadie los escuchara hablar a esa distancia.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Murmuró entre dientes Suppasit, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—Dando un espectáculo como ese con la gabardina —agitó la prenda que aún en sus manos.

No di ningún espectáculo, simplemente hice lo que ellos pedían: sacarme la gabardina para que pudieran tener buenas fotos. ¿Es ese el problema? —Hizo una pausa, esperando que suppasit le diera una respuesta en esos segundos, más al no obtener nada, continúa hablando con ese tono tranquilo y suave—. Creí que Phi me trajo aquí para ayudarlo en todo y según sé eso incluye que se vea bien ante la prensa, después de todo, ¿no lleva varios años sin asistir a estos eventos? Debe dar una buena impresión y creo que tener un acompañante con buena imagen ayudaría, ¿no es así?

Jongcheveevat se queda sin hablar, simplemente suelta un suspiro cargado de resignación. Sabe que Trapipattanapong tiene razón en todo lo que dice, debe estar tranquilo y mantener la calma ante todo. Además, ¿Por qué se enoja? No debería molestarle en lo absoluto cualquier cosa que Gulf haga, pero parece ser que su alfa interior no termina de entender las cosas. Él no es quién para hacer esa clase de escenas, mucho menos para reclamarle por algo como llamar la atención de esa manera. Aquello es trabajo del alfa de Gulf, no suyo. 

**_Él no tiene marca de reclamo, por lo tanto no tiene alfa._ **La molesta voz de su parte alfa se hizo presente en su cabeza, recordando aquel dato obvio que acababa de obtener al ver el cuello totalmente liso y libre de cicatrices de Kanawut. ¿Dónde se supone que está la marca de reclamo de su esposo? Es normal que después de casarse o incluso antes los omegas sean marcados por su pareja alfa, así que le parece bastante extraño que Gulf, being alguien que tiene hasta un hijo, no porte marca alguna.

Analizar ese detalle lo hizo olfatear un poco, por lo que a su nariz llegó un suave aroma a chocolate que se combinaba con los demás aromas del lugar. Sabe que es el aroma de Gulf, no entiende cómo es que se siente tan seguro de ello, pero lo sabe.

Mientras Suppasit se mantiene nadando en esas olas de pensamientos, Kanawut tiene los suyos propios. En realidad, está bastante satisfecho con la reacción que su jefe tuvo, como lo dejó sin palabras. Su lado racional le dice que es su orgullo, que parece sentirse satisfecho con dejar a ese alfa sin comentarios, mientras que su lado omega está saltando de alegría, cantando en su cabeza que esa reacción que obtuvo fueron celos, puros y magníficos celos. Y realmente esa última razón le gustaba mucho más, le revolvía el estómago como aquello que muchos llaman “mariposas en el estómago”, aunque eso no se atreve a pensarlo, mucho menos a decirlo en voz alta. 

—Tienes razón, lo lamento.

No se preocupe —respondió con todo suave, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la prenda que Suppasit aún trae por él, mirando directamente el rostro de su jefe, notando que se había colocado un poco de maquillaje para cubrir el golpe que vio esa mañana . Cuando estuvo por tomar su gabardina se vio interrumpido por un movimiento algo brusco de su jefe.

Mew ha movido su cuerpo en un ángulo de 90 ° gracias a que escuchó una voz femenina llamarle, inmediatamente miró hacia donde esta proviene. Gulf también mira hacia la mujer que se encuentra de pie frente a Mew, manteniendo una estupenda sonrisa y un atractivo de nivel superior.

—¡Mew Suppasit! ¿En serio eres tú? 

—Min —la llamó, sonriendo suavemente—. Sí, ¿sorprendida?

—Pero claro que sí, ¿hace cuánto que no te veo en un evento social? —La mujer se acerca lo suficiente para besar la mejilla de Mew en saludo, abrazándolo brevemente por la espalda con bastante cariño.

—Hace mucho en realidad —murmuró aún cuando se encontró devolviendo el abrazo. 

Tras separarse del abrazo, ella miró hacia la izquierda de Suppasit, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Kanawut. Este no se perdía detalle de la reunión de lo que parecían ser viejos amigos. 

Suppasit recibió una mirada de la mujer frente a él, haciendo que se diera cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ella quiere. No es muy difícil saberlo, no con esa expresión de curiosidad que tiene plasmada Min en el rostro. Giró ligeramente su cuerpo hacia Gulf y estiró su brazo hacia él, colocando suavemente su mano sobre la mitad de su espalda para invitarlo a acercarse un poco más.

—Min, te presento a Gulf —habló con voz suave, sonriendo hacia la mujer frente a él y luego sonriendo hacia su acompañante—. Es mi… 

—Kanawut Trapipattanapong, asistente de K'Mew —se presentó por su cuenta, haciendo una reverencia hacia Min, que le sonreía de forma risueña.

—Pero que chico tan lindo —exclamó Min, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de Mew, haciéndola reír—. ¿What? ¿Me dirás que no es lindo? —Bufó, acercándose un poco más a Kanawut, estirando su mano derecha hacia él en manera de saludo—. Peechaya Wattanamontree, pero puedes llamarme Min.

El omega asintió hacía la mujer mientras le daba la mano por unos breves segundos. Era agradable, a simple vista Gulf se podía dar cuenta de eso; cualquier otra persona lo hubiera mirado mal o le hubiera hecho preguntas incómodas respecto a qué diablos hacía un asistente en esa clase de eventos y en su defecto, le habrían preguntado a Suppasit la razón por la que trajo a su asistente y algún omega para presentar como una potencial pareja. Y bueno, Peechaya lo elogió de forma amable y bastante… prudente, si podía llamarlo así. 

Hubo una breve charla entre Mew y Min, hablando de cosas totalmente triviales hasta que la mujer fue llamada por alguien más. Peechaya se despidió rápidamente de ambos, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa amable antes de alejarse de ahí y perderse entre toda esa gente.

De la boca de Suppasit se escapó un suspiro, captando inmediatamente la atención de Kanawut. Parecía bastante tenso y Gulf no estaba seguro de la razón por la que se veía así; ¿Algo salió mal en esos pocos minutos de charla? No, no debe ser eso. Aquella mujer nunca hizo alguna pregunta incómoda o imposible de responder, siempre actuó con respeto y sobretodo amabilidad, ¿entonces qué es? La curiosidad le picaba, más no se atrevía a preguntar.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? —Preguntó curioso, pensando que sería mejor distraer a su jefe de lo que sea que esté pensando. 

—Por el momento, esperar a que Mild llegue. Él conoce a la mayor parte de los relacionistas públicos, además de que él también será parte del equipo… 

Kanawut está seguro de dos cosas en ese momento, y ambas cosas estaban conectadas. Que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo habría terminado por escupirlo todo o simplemente su hubiera atragantado con la bebida, todo porque esa noticia no le agradó en lo absoluto. Su omega le provocó un horrible malestar en el estómago y si no tuviera suficiente autocontrol habría vomitado lo poco que comió en casa antes del evento. No le gustaba la idea de tener que ver a Suttinut todos los días en la oficina; colgándose del brazo de Suppasit como si fueran la pareja del momento. Eso le revolvía el estómago, provocaba que las ganas de vomitar regresen inmediatamente. ¿Qué diablos le sucede a su omega?

—No sabía que P'Mild empezará a trabajar en Suppasitoont… —murmuró por lo bajo, aunque lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que su jefe alcanzara a oirlo.

—No pensé que necesitarás saberlo.

Esa fue una respuesta rápida y sencilla, bastante cortante, nada a como acostumbraba a escuchar de parte del alfa que tenía enfrente. Ese acto le hizo recordar la razón por la cual había estado furioso la mayor parte del día y no solo eso, sino que también, frunció el ceño apretando sus manos vueltas puños. Trato de mantener la calma, respirando de forma profunda siendo lo más discreto posible puesto que aún tenía enfrente al hombre que lo estaba haciendo perder la calma. 

—Bueno, tiene razón, no tengo porqué saberlo, después de todo solo soy su asistente, ¿cierto? —Frunció el ceño, mirando directamente el rostro serio e imperturbable de Mew. 

Suppasit abrió la boca, como si tratara de decir algo en su defensa. En realidad eso no es lo que quiso decir, pero tal vez no utilizó las palabras y tono de voz no fueron los correctos a la hora de responder lo que Kanawut dijo. Antes de poder soltar palabra alguna, el timbre de un celular lo interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que un par de hombres se acercaban con intenciones de abordar a Mew. 

En el momento que ellos estaban frente a ambos, Gulf cambió su expresión de molestia por una más suave, tocando suavemente el antebrazo de Mew.

—Disculpe un momento P'Mew, tengo que responder una llamada —y mientras dice aquello, muestra la pantalla de su celular, en la que se ilumina el nombre “Vachirawit” junto un emoticon de un balón de fútbol adornando el nombre. Tras eso, Kanawut realizó una reverencia en dirección a los dos hombres para después alejarse de ellos.

[...]

El nombrado CEO de Suppasitoont no apartó la mirada de su asistente, mientras se alejaba y contestaba a la llamada; realmente tenía ganas de tomar a Kanawut del brazo para que se quedara a su lado, más mantuvo su calma y sobretodo a su alfa interior bajo control. Perder los estribos en un evento social, lleno de gente de su "mismo nivel", reporteros y fotógrafos es definitivamente una muy mala idea hacer un jodido escándalo por sus celos irracionales, porque eso era mejor quedarse en su lugar. 

—Wow —aquella exclamación hizo que Mew volteara enseguida hacia los dos parados frente a él, esperando con sus miradas llenas de juicio y también escuchar comentarios sarcásticos acerca de todo el tiempo que tenía sin poner poner un pie en eventos sociales. Más con lo único que se encontró fue con ese par mirando con descaro total en dirección a Gulf, que no había detenido su paso—. Eres digno de admirar Suppasit, eso de desaparecer por 5 años del ojo público luego de todas esas acusaciones… y aparecer presumiendo a ese _lindo omega._

—¿Disculpa? 

—Vamos, ¿nos vas a decir que ese no es tu omega? Porque si es así… 

-¿What? ¿Si es así qué? —Gruñó, frunciendo el ceño hacia ambos alfas—. Es mi asistente personal, no un objeto al cual vengo a presumir y para aclarar: no es mi omega —bufó. 

Un silencio bastante incómodo se presentó entre los tres alfas, los dos recién llegados se sintieron claramente amenazados ante el tono de voz que Suppasit empleó con ellos. Si bien no ha soltado ni un solo improperio, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que un comentario erróneo podría enfurecer al CEO. Es sorprendente que Mew no comenzará a soltar su aroma natural por todo el lugar; cualquier otro alfa lo habría hecho.

Los hombres no tardaron nada en disculparse con Suppasit, excusándose poco después para alejarse del alfa. Realmente no se sintieron cómodos después de las palabras y la evidente molestia que se presentó en Mew. Era mejor alejarse y dejar que el tema muriera antes de crear problemas en el lugar. 

Al encontrarse sólo, inmediatamente comenzó buscar con la mirada al omega con su mirada. ¿En qué momento se alejó tanto de él? Kanawut había salido por completo del campo de visión de Suppasit y eso no le gustaba parada; no quería dejar a su asistente solo y vagando por el evento, no cuando conoce lo molestos y entrometidos que pueden llegar a ser toda esa gente rica. Comenzó a caminar por el salón en busca de Gulf, mirando con atención a cada persona que pasaba frente a él, en un intento por encontrar a su asistente en algún lugar. No debe ser realmente difícil encontrar al chico, ¿cierto? Kanawut resalta fácilmente entre todas esas personas, sobre todo por su gran estatura. 

Tardó más de 5 minutos en encontrar a su asistente, quien recién terminaba su llamada y parecía con intenciones de regresar al lugar donde había dejado al CEO. Parece que no vio a Jongcheveevat caminar hacia él, o al menos eso cree este, puesto que Trapipattanapong se detuvo frente a uno de los meseros que lleva consigo una bandeja con copas de posiblemente algún licor de precio alto; sin mucho que pensar tomó una de las copas, sonriendo hacia el mesero para luego llevarse la copa a los labios. 

Mew no pensó demasiado las cosas, simplemente se apresuró en acercarse. Pronto se encontró frente a Gulf, que bebía con tranquilidad el contenido de la copa con suma tranquilidad o así fue hasta que Mew se encontró frente a él. 

—Perdón por-

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿No te dije que no te alejaras? —exclamó entre dientes, mientras tomaba por la muñeca al omega, quien inmediatamente soltó una queja ante el agarre—. Se supone que debes mantenerte cerca de mi, no irte a responder llamadas así como así.

Kanawut frunció enormemente el ceño, tirando del agarre que Suppasit había ejercido sobre él—. Era una llamada de mi ex-esposo, ¿debería no responderle cuando puede ser algo referente a mi hijo? —soltó con la voz cargada de molestia, sin medirse a la hora de decir lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Y realmente no se da cuenta en ningún momento. 

Suppasit abrió los ojos enormemente, mostrando una clara expresión de molestia que Kanawut ni siquiera pudo notar por estar mirando hacia otro lado. ¿En serio había escuchado bien? ¿O solo era su mente que lo hacía escuchar lo que realmente deseaba? Parpadeó varias veces y cuando estuvo por decir algo, volvió a ser interrumpido como hace unos minutos, pero esta vez por dos conocidos bastante cercanos a Mew.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿Gulf? —la voz perfectamente conocida de Noppakao. 

Tanto Gulf cómo Mew voltearon, encontrándose con la llegada de nada más y nada menos de Kao y Mild. Suttinut portaba una camiseta rosa, con el primer botón abierto, un pantalón de vestir color hueso y unos zapatos del mismo color de sus pantalones; por otro lado, Noppakao parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con Gulf, puesto que llevaba un pulcro traje rojo, con una franja que viaja desde sus hombros hasta el final de las mangas del saco, debajo de esté porta una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga. 

Ambos realmente se ven de maravilla, eso nadie es capaz de negarlo. 

En ese momento, Kanawut se sintió realmente aliviado de la presencia de Noppakao y Suttinut, puesto que no cree poder soportar ni un solo segundo más acompañado solamente con Suppasit. No aguantaría esa actitud tan horrenda que su jefe había admitido, las cosas comenzaban a calentarse y no de una buena manera. Era preferente permanecer acompañado por terceros , ¿y qué mejor compañía que la de Kao? Él ayudará a alivianar la situación. Kao mantenía una una sonrisa bastante cálida y enorme, les sonreía ambos, parecía mucho más relajado que en la mañana, esa mañana parecía que podía golpear a alguien. 

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí —exclamó, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Mild para acercarse mucho más rápido—. Estoy tan acostumbrado a verte con pantalones de mezclilla y playeras que esto si que me sorprende Gulf. Déjame verte bien, anda, da una vuelta para mí. 

Gulf no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, aún así, acató a la petición del editor; dio una suave vuelta, presumiendo entre risas su atuendo. Realmente se sentía bien con su apariencia esa noche y eso no va a cambiarlo Mew con su actitud de mierda. Es increíble como su autoestima puede subir con solo ropa bonita, un peinado y un poco de maquillaje y brillo labial. Y no solo está siendo observado por Kao, sino también por Mew, con quien cruzó miradas cuando estaba dando la vuelta y de igual manera está siendo observado por Mild; quién se ve claramente fascinado con Gulf. 

—¡Wow! ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa? —preguntó rápidamente, acercándose aún más para tomar del brazo a Kanawut, siendo bastante cuidadoso a la hora de tomarlo—. Me encanta la camisa, ¡el color te queda genial! Te ves increíble.

El menor de los cuatro presentes se vio sorprendido, para después mostrarse un poco avergonzado. Que uno de los omegas que para él tiene mucho estilo le diga aquello le sube el ego, tan solo un poco—. Gracias P’Mild —murmuró, sin saber cómo más sentirse, además de apenado. Su omega no acepta al omega de Suttinut, pero un halago siempre es bien recibido—. A mi me gusta su camisa.

Mild le dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras sus dedos frotan suavemente la tela roja de la camisa de Gulf.

—¿Qué tal si tú me das el nombre de la tienda donde compraste la tuya y yo te doy el nombre de donde compré la mía? —en respuesta, Kanawut asintió repetidas veces—. ¡Perfecto! Me agrada que Mew te invitara a venir, así no tendré que soportar a estos dos tontos yo solo. 

Kanawut no puede evitar reírse un poco, mordiéndose el labio inferior para calmar sus ganas de reír más fuerte. Puede sentir la mirada de su jefe sobre él, lo que provoca un poco de nervios en él, pero intenta mantenerse lo más calmado posible; parte de él sabe que con la presencia de los dos recién llegados todo puede ir con mucha más calma. 

La tensión anterior se ha disipado luego que Mew saludara de forma correcta a Mild y Kao, para después adoptar una conversación más formal. Hablan de la razón por la que realmente están ahí, que es conseguir a un relacionista público, alguien bueno y de confianza para reemplazar al equipo anterior, alguien que esté de acuerdo en trabajar en equipo junto a Mild. Tenían una idea de qué publicistas están presentes en el evento, ese día habían investigado a fondo cuáles eran los mejores relacionistas de todo Bangkok y Kanawut se había memorizado varios nombres y rostros de estos. Hasta ese momento Gulf reconoció a un par de ellos caminando por el salón. 

Sigue sin querer estar ahí, preferiría mil veces estar en casa de su madre, comiendo de los deliciosos platillos que ella prepara, conviviendo con su familia y descansando luego de una semana emocionalmente agotadora. Pero, ¿qué opción tiene? Trabajo es trabajo. 

—¿Conoces a muchos publicista P’Mild?

—Muchos sí. Que sean buenos… muy pocos —hizo una ligera mueca, mirando a su alrededor con una copa en la mano—. Conozco a la mayoría, en realidad creo que a todos y si soy sincero, los que son realmente buenos están trabajando en el extrajero —pareció pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que comenzó a negar con la cabeza. 

—Necesitamos movernos y encontrar a los que están aquí, hay que abordarlos y saber quién estará interesado en trabajar con nosotros —señaló Suppasir, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Podemos ir en parejas —comentó Kao, para luego sonreír—. Yo quiero ir con Gulf —alzó la cejas repetidas veces, ganándose una risa por parte del menor.

—Gulf es mi acompañante, si él irá con alguien, será conmigo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Estás viendo como venimos vestidos? —señaló la ropa de Kanawut—. Parece que vamos a juego, los fotógrafos se volverán locos. 

—Él viene conmigo, fin de la conversación.

La risa de Suttinut y Noppakao es imposible de ignorar por Suppasit y Kanawut, los dos primeros parecen estar disfrutando más que nadie de los pequeños celos de su amigo, además que también están disfrutando de estar en ese evento benéfico; es claro que Mild y Kao son totalmente diferentes a Mew y Gulf, mientras a ellos les encanta los eventos, a los dos últimos parece que los han traído a la fuerza. Y en realidad, esa es una realidad. Suppasit asiste por cuestiones profesionales, mientras que Kanawut asiste por obligación laboral con su jefe.

_Tal para cual._

La idea de separarse en parejas fue tomada, por lo que no tardaron mucho en tomar un rumbo distinto. Y mientras dos de ellos estaban comenzando a disfrutar la noche, los otros simplemente imploraban porque se acabara aquella tortura lo antes posible.

* * *

Noppakao prestó demasiada atención al alfa y omega que se iban en dirección contraria a ellos, caminaban cerca pero sin ser nada invasivos, en realidad no parecían nada cercanos. No termina de creer que Suppasit realmente haya invitado a Kanawut al evento, ¿en qué momento? En realidad creyó que el enojo y descontrol de su mejor amigo la noche anterior había sido causa del asistente, una parte de él le decía que el chico había rechazado a Mew, pero ahora no sabe qué pensar exactamente. ¿Ese par estaba bien? Porque en realidad no se veían exactamente muy cómodos con la compañía del otro. 

—¿Crees que estén peleados? 

La voz de Suttinut sacó a Kao de sus pensamientos, parece que no es el único que notó la tensión entre esos dos. Miró hacia Mild, que era mucho más discreto que Kao; el omega simplemente saludaba a quienes conoce, sin apartarse del costado del alfa. 

—Eso parece —respondió, soltando un suspiro bastante pesado—. Se ven algo incómodos.

—Y tampoco ayudas molestando a Mew, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que nuestro querido Mew debe estar muriendo de ganas de volver a golpearte la cara —tras decir eso último, Mild presionó su dedo índice en la mejilla de Kao, justo donde está el golpe del día anterior.

Noppakao soltó un leve gemido de molestia, chasqueando la lengua segundos después. 

—Mew se comporta como un perro rabioso cada que me acerco a Gulf, esté o no coqueteando con él —golpeó la mano de Mild lejos de su rostro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aunque luego se vio forzado a sonreír a un par de conocidos—. Trato de empujar a esos dos a que se den cuenta de esa mutua atracción, y en realidad no me has ayudado mucho desde que llegaste, Mild. 

El nombrado frunció el ceño, mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre una de las bandejas que llevan los meseros. 

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó sumamente ofendido, deteniendo su caminata para colocarse justo frente a Kao—. He estado actuando como un insoportable empalagoso con Mew, solo porque a ti se te ocurrió y está bien, en algunas ocasiones soy yo actuando pegajoso con él, ¡pero ahora es por Gulf! Y él realmente me odia.

—No te odia.

—No me soporta, puedo sentirlo cada que estoy cerca de él. Si él no usara inhibidores todo el tiempo, de seguro su aroma se volvería amargo o algo así —suspiró pesadamente.

—Hoy no lleva inhibidor de olor, usualmente lleva un parche en el cuello —señala sobre su propia nuca—. Además, no me imagino el aroma de Gulf amargo. Él tiene un aroma tan delicioso, seguramente hasta cuando se enoja huele a… 

—¡Mierda! 

—¡Hey! No seas grosero Mild.

—¡No, idiota! —Suttinut se movió un poco hacia la izquierda, como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo o más bien, de alguien—. Acabo de ver a alguien que no esperaba encontrarme aquí.

—¿En el evento? 

—En realidad, no esperaba encontrarlo en Bangkok —Kao frunció el ceño, haciendo un movimiento con intención de voltear hacia atrás, más fue detenido por las manos de Mild—. No voltees —exclamó entre dientes, apretando el brazo de Kao con fuerza—, ¿tienes que ser tan obvio?

—Oh, vamos, quiero ver de quién huyes.

Noppakao tomó del brazo a Suttinut, acercándolo lo suficiente para hacerlo pasar el brazo por debajo del suyo. Se mostró bastante relajado, dando media vuelta para mirar en la misma dirección donde Mild había estado mirando. Observó con atención a todas las personas que hay a su alrededor, un número bastante grande a decir verdad, no sería fácil reconocer a la persona de la que huye Mild.

—Dame una pista, ¿es un ex?

—Tuve un par de encuentros con él cuando estuve de viaje —Mild parecía no querer profundizar demasiado en el tema, de hecho, esa respuesta es probablemente la más corta y vacía que Kao ha recibido de Mild en todos esos años que llevan de conocerse, pero prefirió no insistir en el tema. 

Mantuvo su vista al frente, buscando entre la gente alguien que sea del gusto del omega, lo cual es algo difícil, puesto que Suttinut no suele fijarse en el físico, sino en otra clase de atracción. Ok, Mild puede tener una vida sexual activa, con diferentes hombres, pero escuchar “un par de encuentros con él” significa que hubo algo más… profundo. Alguien que cumpla las expectativas y quizás algo más.

Vio a un posible candidato, un hombre que se ve un par de años mayor que ellos, pero bastante decente. Por su apariencia parecía ser alguien con quien Mild compartiría más de una noche, así que terminó por señalar de forma discreta.

—¿Es el de playera blanca con saco azul?

El publicista buscó con la mirada a quien Kao mencionaba, encontrando rápido a quien se refería, más rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Cerca, el que está detrás suyo.

Siendo aún más atento, Noppakao buscó a la persona a la que Suttinut se refería. Lo encontró, aunque se sorprendió demasiado al ver al hombre.

— _¡Mierda!_ ¿Me estás jodiendo Mild? ¿Él? —ante su sorpresa, Kao perdió totalmente la discreción, terminando por apuntar de forma obvia al hombre—. ¡Ese hombre puede matar a alguien de un golpe! 

—¡Shh! No grites, ¡y baja el dedo! —regañó, tomando la mano de Noppakao para que dejara de apuntar en dirección al hombre. 

El dichoso hombre, centro de conversación de esos dos amigos cercanos, parece que le zumban los oídos o que tiene alguna clase de 6to sentido; cuando menos se lo esperan este levanta la mirada en dirección a ellos, primero mostrándose neutral, más pronto pareció reconocer a Mild. El desconocido alzó las cejas, para después sonreír en dirección a Suttinut.

Este quería que la tierra se lo tragara, soltó una risa nerviosa antes de girarse hacia Kao—. ¡Maldita sea Kao! ¡Es tu culpa!

—Tranquilizate amigo, estás llamando la atención… —murmuró el editor, colocando una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Mild, sin dejar de mirar discretamente sobre el hombro del omega—. No te quiero alterar, pero el grandote viene para acá. ¿Acaso quedaron en malos términos? 

_Todo lo contrario, maldición._

—Sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? —soltó de pronto Kao, cambiando por completo su semblante a uno más tranquilo, ahora con una mirada suave, casi podía decirse que enamorada. Su mano derecha subió hasta el rostro de Mild, mientras la izquierda bajaba del brazo del omega hasta quedar suavemente sobre su cadera—. Tienes algo en la cara, _cariño._

—¿Qué-...?

—¿Mild? 

El nombrado inmediatamente miró sobre su hombros, encontrándose a poca distancia del hombre de quién quería huir en esos precisos momentos, más trató de mostrarse lo más tranquilo y sereno posible. Sonríe de forma risueña, mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos antes de girar su cuerpo por completo en dirección al hombre. Aún con la mano de Kao deslizándose por su cadera.

—Aa… —exclamó—. Te vi de lejos, pero no creí que fueras realmente tú. Pensé que habías dicho que no regresarías a Tailandia en un largo tiempo. 

—Tampoco esperaba regresar pronto, surgió un trabajo de último minuto para un viejo amigo y no pude decir que no —la mirada amable del recién llegado pasó de Mild a Kao, dándole una mirada algo analitica, alzando una ceja cuando se fijó en el agarre sobre la cadera de Mild—. Perdona, no me he presentado. Pattarabut Kiennukul.

Kao le dedicó una sonrisa leve, de igual manera le da una mirada analitica bastante extensa antes de responder al saludo.

—Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun —hace un Wai en señal de saludo—. Pero puedes decirme Kao, los amigos de mi Mild son mis amigos.

Pattarabut alzó las cejas ante las palabras de Noppakao, mirando de forma furtiva hacia Suttinut, que se ve de lo más cómodo con el brazo de Kao volviendo a su lugar inicial. No puede hacer más que sonreír.

—Oh, ¿ustedes…?

—Estamos juntos —responde rápido Kao.

Ambos alfas se miran por unos segundos; segundos que a Mild le parecen jodidamente eternos. ¿Qué pasa con su suerte? De todas las personas que pudo encontrarse esa noche, ¿tenía que ser él? Lo peor del caso es que estaba siendo acompañado por Kao, que solamente haría las cosas más difíciles e incómodas.

_Va a ser una larga noche._

* * *

Ha pasado quizás hora y media desde que comenzó el evento, realmente no lo sabe con exactitud. Lo que sí sabe, es que han hablado con más de 50 personas, ha sido presentado con la mitad y mientras que la otra mitad lo ha ignorado por completo; eso último no le molesta, pero si le parece bastante descortés, más al final solamente era gente rica con aires de grandeza. 

También sabe que lleva, al menos, 5 tragos de lo que sea que sirvan en esas copas, puede que no sea mucho, pero no sabe que contienen, quiere pensar que es alguna bebida fuerte, porque sus mejillas se han sentido cada vez más calientes con el paso del tiempo o más bien, en medida que se terminaba otra copa.

Por el momento no han habido más “roces” con su jefe, más que una pequeña discusión en la que lo hizo poner en modo avión su celular, todo para no tener más molestas interrupciones de llamadas o mensajes insistentes. Obviamente Gulf se dio a la tarea de avisar a Bright que apagaría el celular, con la finalidad no causar preocupaciones si su ex esposo le llama y no responde a él. 

Miró hacia su jefe, que estaba terminando de hablar con una pareja de alfas, cosa que causó una gran curiosidad en Kanawut. Pocas veces ha escuchado de esa clase de bodas arregladas entre alfas, pero aquellos dos que tenía enfrente eran el tema de los últimos dos meses en las revistas y redes sociales, luego de anunciar su compromiso públicamente en la inauguración del Spa _Bamboo Secrets_ de uno de los alfas. Tawan Vihokratana y Thitipoom Techaapaikhun, la pareja de alfas más popular del momento, y al parecer, conocidos de Suppasit. Ese par se ven bastante simpáticos, de hecho entre ratos le dirigían la palabra a Gulf siendo de lo más amables con él. También eran corteses y evitaban hacer preguntas incómodas tanto para su jefe, como para él.

Estaba disfrutando de la charla, más el líquido ingerido esa noche hizo el efecto esperado: debía ir al baño. 

—Disculpen un momento —habló con voz suficientemente alta, mirando directamente a su jefe. Se acercó al oído de Suppasit—. Iré a los sanitarios, vuelvo enseguida —susurró, antes de apartarse. 

Mew únicamente asintió al aviso de su asistente, continuando con la charla que mantenía con la pareja. 

Kanawut se se dirigió hacia los sanitarios, guiándose por un letrero que marcaba la ida a la cocina y los sanitarios. Camina con calma, tratando de mantener la mirada en cualquier punto vació con intención de no encontrarse con ninguna mirada de algún desconocido. 

En el trayecto a los baños se sintió ligeramente extraño, un calor creciendo en la boca de su estómago. Eso era extraño, no se había sentido así en toda la noche. ¿Será el alcohol? No recuerda haber tenido ese tipo de reacción antes, y en realidad cuando bebe, lo hace en gran cantidad. Al llegar al baño lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a los lavabos, abriendo la llave de agua fría para poder mojarse el rostro, quería aliviar el calor que se instalaba en su cara. 

Miró su reflejo, notando como sus mejillas tenían un suave color carmín creciendo en ellas y ni qué decir de sus orejas, que estaban bastante rojas. 

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo delantero, desactivando el modo avión para revisar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada de Bright; debía decirle que todo estaba bien, sin problemas y que seguramente dentro de una hora más podría ir a casa. 

Tan solo desactivo aquella función de su celular, los mensajes comenzaron a llegar de forma masiva. Tenía mensajes de Bright y del grupo de chat de su familia, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los mensajes de su médico de confianza. Tenía unos 5 mensajes del Dr. Nattapol y dos llamadas perdidas del mismo. ¿Qué pasó? No era normal que su doctor le marcara, mucho menos a esa hora, pues ya pasaban de las 11:00PM. Entró rápidamente al chat y lo que leyó lo dejó totalmente atónito. 

Inmediatamente corrió a encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, mientras que con manos temblorosas marcaba el número de Max. 

Por suerte la llamada fue atendida inmediatamente. 

—¿Hola?

— _Gulf, no creí que me devolvieras la llamada. Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo._

—No, no…Tenía desactivado los datos móviles. Perdone la hora, pero ¿lo que me dice por mensaje es cierto?

— _Sí, y disculpa por mandar esa información hasta ahora, pero tuve un día ocupado y hasta hace poco tuve tiempo de revisar mis correos_ —se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea—. _Los supresores no están haciendo efecto, tu cuerpo se niega a aceptarlos y aún no tengo en claro la razón. ¿Estás bien? ¿No has presentado efectos secundarios? Debes permanecer en tu casa hasta que tu celo pase, recuerda que…_

—Tengo un problema ahora —murmuró, sintiendo como comenzaba a agitarse.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?_

—Khun, p-pensé que los supresores estaban sirviendo y… no estoy en casa —el calor en el centro de su estómago comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, y enseguida se presentaron un leve dolor que lo hizo sentarse sobre el WC—. Estoy en un evento con mi jefe. Creo que estoy entrando en celo. 

Antes de poder continuar hablando, el ruido de alguien entrando al baño lo hizo saltar. No necesitaba más gente en el baño, necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible. Necesitaba a Mew ahí, su omega interno le decía que debía estar con Suppasit, que él lo protegerá de cualquier cosa y de cualquier persona. 

— _Gulf, debes encontrar a alguien que te ayude a salir de ahí, corres demasiado peligro estando fuera. Debes llamar a Bright o-_

Kanawut dejó de escuchar la voz de Nattapol, colgó la llamada para poder marcar al numero de su jefe. No estaba seguro que este contestara a su llamada, puesto que no ha visto que su jefe tome su celular para absolutamente nada. Comienza a maldecir por lo bajo cuando lo único que escucha son los timbres en espera de una respuesta. Tiene que salir de ahí y encontrar a Suppasit.

Se arma de valor luego de tomar varias respiraciones profundas, volviendo a marcar al número de Suppasit, no podía darse por vencido. Rápidamente sale del cubículo, emprende camino hacia fuera del baño, ignorando al hombre que se está lavando las manos en uno de los lavabos; aún así pudo sentir la mirada del desconocido sobre él. 

Cuando va saliendo se topa con otros dos hombres, que lo miran como si fueran devorarlo en ese mismo momento. Es cuando escucha que alguien lo llama, que comienza a desesperarse. 

_Por favor, Phi, responda,_ súplica en sus pensamientos, sintiendo que está por llorar. El cuerpo ha comenzado a dolerle, el calor se ha expandido por todo su cuerpo y su aroma a chocolate y rosas comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo con mucha más intensidad. Está por salir al área donde se encuentran todos los invitados, cuando siente un agarre sobre su muñeca. Inmediatamente pega un brinco, girándose para ver quien lo estaba deteniendo en su desesperado escape.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, cariño?

—Su… Suélteme, por favor —alcanzó a pronunciar entre tartamudeos.

El desconocido respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aroma cargado de feromonas de Gulf. Un aroma que estaba invitando a cualquier alfa que esté cerca de Kanawut.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas? Puedo ayudarte con tu problemita. 

—¡Que me suelte! —alzó la voz, jalando fuertemente del agarre del alfa. Puede que sea un omega, pero tiene suficiente fuerza para soltarse del flojo agarre del desconocido. 

Lo único que se le ocurre es correr, confiando en la poca fuerza que le queda en las piernas. Le cuesta algo de trabajo esquivar a toda esa gente, busca desesperadamente a Mew, chocando repetidas veces con hombres y mujeres, recibe maldiciones pero eso no hace que se detenga.

Para su mala suerte, se tropieza y termina cayendo al suelo, apenas y alcanzó a cubrir su rostro, de lo contrario habría terminado con la nariz rota o algo peor. Se queja por lo bajo, sintiendo todas las miradas de los presentes sobre él, y pronto sintió un fuerte tirón, alguien lo estaba levantando a la fuerza. 

—Ven aquí —escuchó un gruñido—. ¿Creíste que te escaparías? —susurró cerca del oído de Gulf. 

—¡S-Suélteme! 

Forcejeo sin parar, tratando de sacar fuerza para poder liberarse de las manos del alfa. Podía ver cómo todos a su alrededor miraban atónitos la escena que se estaba armando, pero ninguno hacía nada. Estaba siendo jaloneado frente a un gran número de personas, pero nadie hacía absolutamente nada. 

Pronto un fuerte aroma a cuero y madera llegó a la nariz de Gulf; jamás había sentido ese aroma, pero su omega interior chilló de felicidad con solo sentirlo. De un momento a otro es liberado del agarre, lo cual lo hizo tropezar y por poco volver a caer al suelo. Miró al frente, encontrándose con una amplia espalda vestida por un saco negro. 

— **Dijo que lo soltaras.**

Las piernas de Kanawut temblaron, tal y como las de muchos de los presentes en el salón, se escucharon suspiros y gruñidos de diferentes personas y de igual manera, la mayor parte de los presentes dieron un par de pasos atrás. La **voz** del alfa era potente, algo que Gulf nunca había escuchado antes; era una voz que hacía temblar a los propios alfas.

—Jódete, Suppasit. ¿Qué no sabes cómo es esto? Es mio. Yo lo vi prime-... 

Antes que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración, el puño cerrado de Jongcheveevat se estrelló en el rostro del desconocido. Seguramente quedarían marcados los anillos que Suppasit llevaba en su mano derecha. Ese solo golpe bastó para hacer retroceder al tipo frente a él.

—¡Vuelve a decir otra mierda _alfista_ y juro que te tiraré los dientes! —gruñó con intenciones de dar un paso al frente para volver a golpear al contrario, más se vio detenido por las manos de Gulf. Inmediatamente giró la cabeza para ver a Kanawut, lo cual causó que su mirada se ablandara y que entrara en razón por unos segundos. 

Gulf se veía totalmente desaliñado, su rostro húmedo, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llorosos, pero no eran solamente los ojos húmedos, sino el color que la mirada café había tomado de un momento a otro. Sus iris brillan con un color _oro rosa._

— _Phi… N-necesito ir a casa_ —alcanzó a susurrar, aferrándose con toda la fuerza que le quedaba al brazo derecho de Mew.

Obviamente el alfa no fue capaz de llevarle la contraria al omega que se aferra a él, temblando y llenando el lugar con su fuerte aroma. Su parte racional y su alfa le gritan que debe sacar a Gulf de ahí y llevarlo a cualquier lugar donde no esté rodeado de alfas. Sin importarle la presencia de los demás, giró totalmente su cuerpo para tomar a Gulf en brazos, soltando sus feromonas para cubrir al omega con su aroma y así evitar que más alfas sigan acercándose a él. 

Utilizó la gabardina de Gulf para cubrir al mismo, comenzando a caminar con paso ligeramente veloz entre la multitud. Fue un problema en la salida, puesto que ahí se encontraban todos los fotógrafos; pudo sentir el flash de las cámaras golpear su cara pero no le importó, al menos así fue hasta que uno de los fotógrafos se paró frente a él, tomando fotografías y haciendo preguntas. Aquello provocó furia en Suppasit, que inmediatamente empujó con su costado al camarógrafo, tirando la cámara al piso. 

Ya había hecho una escena al golpear a ese alfa, romper una cámara no desviará la atención de la prensa. Mañana sería la comidilla de todo el país. 

Quería maldecir en voz alta, más las suaves quejas de Gulf le robaron toda la atención. Podía ver como el omega tenía la respiración cada vez más agitada, como temblaba en sus brazos y como soltaba suaves gemidos. Definitivamente había entrado en celo.

_A este paso terminaré entrando en celo igual que él,_ pensó frunciendo el ceño. Pidió al valet parking que le trajera su vehículo lo antes posible, tenía que llevar al omega a un lugar donde esté seguro. 

Cuando su auto estuvo frente a él, se apresuró en meter a Gulf en el asiento del copiloto, para después apresurarse a darle la vuelta al auto entrando al auto lo antes posible. 

—¿A dónde te llevo? Dime Gulf, entre más pronto lleguemos mejor —mientras tanto decía aquello que se inclinaba sobre el asiento del copiloto, ayudando a colocar el cinturón de seguridad. En el momento que estaba por regresar a su lugar, sintió un par de manos ajenas tomar su rostro; levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos que brillaban en ese tono rosa, causándole un estremecimiento. 

\- _Lléveme con usted, Khun Suppasit_ —susurró con voz jadeante, bajando la mirada a los labios del alfa.

Y como era de esperarse, Kanawut fue dominado por su parte omega. Terminó juntando sus labios abultados con los contrarios, aplastandolos en un húmedo beso.

_Oh, mierda._

**Author's Note:**

> * Suppasitoont: combinación del nombre Suppasit y la palabra "toont" que en neerlandés significa espectáculos.


End file.
